Perennial Trigger book II: Invasions
by Jerm
Summary: The dangers of Dimensions have been averted, though with a price. Now, after returning to their lives, new threats are appearing. Strange red stars are slowly becoming visible at night. Harbingers of something to come. Let the invasions begin.
1. Chapter 1

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 1

* * *

_...and in these facts, I have drawn out that tinkering in time will not put the world to a certain doom. Time loops apparently do not exist in the way I had expected. Still, from my experiences, I say that time should be left alone..._

Cid continued to read, wondering at the depth of the girl known as Lucca's mind. She constantly surprised him with another great idea, or sometimes simple witty comments. He turned the page to continue reading.

Cid sat at a table next to the bookshelf that contained Lucca's work. He was currently reading a book on Lucca's theories. About a dozen more books lay neatly stacked at his feet, ones which he had already read. There were still around twenty more books to read and Cid had still not gone anywhere in his search for a possible solution to Lucca's death.

It had been just short of three weeks since he had undertaken this self-appointed job. He had continued to read voraciously, consuming Lucca's works at a rate of four a week. The others had left long ago, Crono returning home, Marle taking her position as queen and beginning the rebuilding of the Kingdom of Guardia, Marshall had gone back to his pub and removed any trace of The Marshal once more. Glenn and Magus had both used the gatekeeper to return to whereever they wished to be. Glenn, of course, had returned home. Magus's current place of residence was unknown to Cid. Melchior had returned to his home tentatively, remembering that the Mystics were a little annoyed at the humans at the moment. Queen Nadia would have to sort that problem out.

Cid shook his head as his eyes blurred a little. Reading was taking a toll on him, but he refused to quit. He MUST find what he was looking for. Cid turned the page once more:

_Magic is something that has puzzled me for years now. I have always thought of this world as a world of science, then suddenly, I am thrown into this strange world of infinite possibilities. In an attempt to understand magic, I have placed it into a category of science and I think I have an interesting theory on its existance. _

_We all know by now that Lavos was the reason that any form of magic entered this world. However, how did he infuse it into us? The average human uses only 15 of his or her brain. However, what is that other 85 capable of? Perhaps the 15 we use is to store the knowledge of the basics, or science. The other 85, being much larger, would be used to store the infinite possibilities of magic. It is a fairly sound theory, but I haven't had much time to delve into as much as I would like._

Cid read the last line, there had been nothing there either. Cid put down the book and went to the bookcase, picking up the last book in Lucca's journal. He sat back down and opened to the first page:

_I think I might be able to create a machine that can send a person to another time. I have studied my telepods and the gatekey, and I might just be able to get such a machine going! I've really wanted to see how the rest of the world is faring, now that Lavos doesn't exist. I will start on it this week. It may take as much as a year to finish, though. This may be my last entry for a while._

Cid read the next entry.

_The gatekeeper is finished! It only took me four months to figure out, and I will be testing it out today. First attempts are rarely successful, so I may have to look out for an explosion. If it works at least half right, I'll be happy._

Cid turned the page and read the next entry.

_It didn't work at all. However, I think I see the problem. What strikes me as strange is that as I came back into the house, there was a flicker of light from behind me. I turned to my machine, but it was as quiet as ever. For a moment, I thought I saw something moving away in the corner of my eye, but when I turned, it was gone. I think it was just my imagination._

Cid looked down to the next line, and was surprised to find it written in ink that was less faded than the rest. This was written not too long ago:

_That figure was my first glimpse of Nikades. If I had know, I would have went after it and destroyed him. But instead, I allowed the world to nearly be erased. I'm sorry for this thing I caused. I guess, since this book is being read, the problem has been fixed and that makes me glad._

Cid continued to read the book, delving further and further into the creation of the gatekeeper. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

-----

Magus stood at the edge of the cliffs of North Cape. He was once again in his time, the once beautiful land of Zeal in the sky, now a blizzard wasteland on the ground. He shook his head and stared out at the ocean.

He had found his first clue to Schala's existance today. It might have been enough to make him happy, but he was still skeptical. A fisherman had been out in the ocean fishing. He had been bending out of the boat to pull out the net, when something caught his eye. It was a sunny sky that day, the first in weeks. Something far below was sparkling in the ocean. He had pulled up his net to find it held not fish, but the head of a statue. It was from the Ocean Palace.

Magus looked up at the cloudy sky, which continued to shower snow. It had been snowing for years now, with only small breaks in the weather. It had been luck that the fisherman had been at that spot when the sun was out. Magus had gotten the position from him and would be going as soon as the sun was out once more.

That could be weeks, though.

Magus sighed, but remained determined. If Schala was anywhere, she would still be in the Ocean Palace. Alive or dead, it no longer mattered to Magus. He would find her.

-----

Marle had been named as queen of Guardia. Now Queen Nadia, she was responsible for the well being of a whole nation. The thought made her feel ill, but she fought it off, reminding herself it was her job. The rebuilding of the castle was going much faster now, with even the citizens lending a hand.

There were several things she couldn't get over that came with being a queen. People bowed to her and listened to what she said. She didn't like being the center of attention when there was a whole kingdom giving said attention. Plus, the guards never let her leave to go out alone. They would acompany her whenever she left the castle. The chancellor told her it was for her safety, trying not to hint to her what had happened to her mother.

Marle remembered that story anyhow. Her mother had been abducted by bandits while out on a carriage ride to Truce. They had taken her to the cathedral. After negotiations had failed, the king had sent in The Marshal, along with several soldiers to take her back. A spy had been in that group and the raid failed. The ONLY survivors of that was The Marshal and a lone soldier. Her mother had died.

Marle had stopped blaming Marshall for the death long ago. She knew it was the spy's fault. Even so, her mother was dead and she had been raised solely by her father. It was a lonely life, her father had always dealt with the kingdom first. But she had learned to live with it.

Now she had the problems of the kingdom on her hands, and she didn't know what to do. It would have scared her had she not been so determined to do her best.

She looked over the crowd that was building the castle piece by piece. Somewhere in that crowd was Crono as well. He had volunteered to help her, one of the first actually. She didn't spot him out, there were simply too many people.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll find him during his break._

_----- _

Glenn climbed down the ladder and stepped into his 'home'. Unstrapping the belt that held his Masamune, he sat down heavily in a chair and lay the belt on the table. He had just been out practicing with the sword, which explained his tired manner.

After leaving the group once more, Glenn had no choice but to return here. He had long ago decided not to join the rank of knights. Not looking like he did anyhow. The royalty and other knights would know who he was, but the people would not. Mystics were still held in low regard, the war only ending two years ago. He would easily be mistaken for one. It was better that he remain here until he could find a way to drop the spell.

His home was dark, but his eyes could pick out the details of it easily. There were good things about being turned into an animal. Some senses were enhanced. However, some were dropped as well, but he had learned to live with them.

Magus had said it himself, though. The spell would be removed when he died. No sooner or no later. Of course, at the rate at which Magus wasted himself, Glenn felt he wouldn't have long to wait.

He leaned back in the chair and was soon asleep.

-----

Marshall unlocked the door once more, beginning yet another day of getting the masses drunk. He could have done anything else with his life, but this building held special meaning to him. He shook his head, not wanting to recollect his past. Instead he returned to his counter and pulled out one of his daggers.

He then pulled out a block of wood and began whittling.

An hour later, there were still no visitors. He tried to remember why, then it hit him. They were all out rebuilding Marle's castle. He could have done so himself, but he wasn't a people person and that many people were much too much.

He stopped whittling and blew away the wood chips from his work. He looked at it harshly, recognizing the face that had been carved from the wood.

_Amoran._

Why had he created an image of HIM? Marshall shook his head and walked to the fireplace, not yet lit. Marshall threw the figure into the ash covered fireplace and looked around briefly, though the move was unnecessary. No one was around. He focused his mind on the wood briefly. It burst into joyous flame.

Marshall sighed and returned to behind the counter, wondering why his memories were haunting him once more. Was it the appearance of Nadia or was he merely getting old?

It was now nearing noon. Perhaps some people would be coming in now.

-----

Crono turned at the foreman yelled to them that it was breaktime. He dropped his work and stepped out of the rubble he was helping pick up. He quickly walked around the side of the castle, and came to the front, where others were also having their break. He looked across the bridge to the forest and spotted Marle, sitting in the shade of the trees and surrounded by six guards.

Crono walked toward her, crossing the bridge and heading toward the trees. He fought back the urge to run to her, the guards might get a little feisty and deside he was attacking her. Instead, he calmly walked to her, waving. She waved back, trying to motion the guards back. They remained adamant, however.

"How've you been doing?" Crono asked.

"Fine, I see you're on break, too," Marle replied.

Crono sat down next to her, "Have you been down here all day?"

Marle shook her head, "No, no; I've been working, too. I'm on break along with everyone else."

"Ah," Crono replied, then asked, "How much longer until the castle is completed?"

"I'm not sure. I sent someone down to the basement, and he says that it wasn't damaged in the concussion. That will shorten the time, surely. But we still have the rest of the castle to fix. I'd say about a month at this rate."

Crono nodded, "Not too long."

"We've got an hour long break. What do you say we go for a walk?" Marle asked, standing up.

"It's all up to the guards," Crono shrugged.

Several of the guards glared at him, but he ignored their looks. Marle looked at the guards for a moment, "Would it be possible that we could do that?"

"If we follow you, it will be," replied one of the guards, the head of the group.

"Oh, very well," Marle huffed, then bent and pulled Crono up, "Let's go then."

Crono stood up and they walked hand in hand down the trail of the woods. The guards remained several steps behind them. Soon, they were out of sight of the castle and thoughts of royalty and work left their minds.

-----

Ayla emerged from her tent once more, looking at the new Ioko that had so recently been rebuilt. It hadn't taken much time, skins for the huts were easily found. What had hit them hard was the loss of nearly half of Ioko's population.

At least the reptites no longer exist. They would have taken that moment of weakness to finish them off. It wouldn't have even been close to a fair match.

Ayla shook her head. Life had almost returned to normal, though. The huts were back up and the monsters did not return. Perhaps Crono and the others had killed them all.

Even so, it didn't matter. The monsters were gone, and they won't be returning. Ayla looked up at the sky, small clouds starting to form once more.

More snow.

Ayla shivered involuntarily, and reentered her hut. Azala had prophetized a blizzard the likes no one had ever seen before. This was the beginning. It would get much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 2

* * *

Cid flipped through the last page of yet another book. This was book seven of twelve in the series of her theories. He closed the book and set it down on the other six, making a nice pile that reached up to his knee. 

He climbed up out of his chair and walked back to the bookcase, reaching out and taking the next book. There had still been no sign whatsoever of anything that he could use. It might be a while for that. He was sure however, that there was a way.

Cid opened the book and began to read. Minutes became hours, but still no sign of any hope.

-----

Crono and Marle walked down the forest path, with the royal guard trudging behind them relentlessly. The guards had become quite an annoyance, Crono felt as if he was being stalked. However, they were necessary in a way; things did happen after all in this not-so-perfect world.

They stopped for a moment and Marle sat down on a tree root that protruded from the ground. The guards obediantly stopped, looking around for trouble and doing other things that constituted their job.

"Tired?" Crono asked.

"Yeah, remember, I've been working, too," Marle replied, wiping her brow.

Crono looked for a root to sit on as well, but none were present. So instead, he leaned against a tree. The forest seemed absolutely quiet, now that they were away from the noise and confusion that normally accompanied a crowd of people. It was quite peaceful.

Crono listened more intently. In fact, there wasn't a single noise coming from the woods around them. That was strange.

"How much more time do we have, Tristan?" Marle asked the lead guard.

Tristan turned to her for a second, then looked up at the sky. He stared up for a moment before turning back to her, "About forty minutes."

"It's only been twenty minutes?" Marle asked, amazed that time didn't fly in this instance of fun.

"If sixty minus forty is twenty, I'd say so," Crono replied, trying to hold a straight face.

"Sarcasm isn't your style, Crono. Why don't you try something you're good at? I know that it would take a while to find something like that, but I'm sure you'll find it in at least a year or so," Marle replied, returning his remark.

Crono raised his eyebrows, "Very good," he replied, "You might be as good as Lucca someday."

"I doubt it. She's had a lot of practice on you," Marle replied.

Crono nodded and turned his thoughts back on the forest. It was still absolutely quiet. He didn't like this one bit. Things like this always seemed to be an omen for--

"I think we should head back, now," Crono said, pushing himself from the leaning position on the tree.

"Why? We still have at least ten minutes to stay," Marle pleaded.

Crono pointed briefly to the forest around him, "Do you hear anything? Anything at all?"

Marle stopped talking for a moment and listened, ". . . .I hear the leaves in the wind. But no birds or anything else. Why's that?"

The guards were suddenly more attentive to their duty. The slowly moved around so that they were now circling the two. "The boy's right, I'd say we should head back, now." Tristan said edgily, hand on the pommel of his sword.

Then they heard something other than the rustling of the leaves. Footsteps in the forest, coming fast and toward them. The guards all six drew their sword simultaneously, the noise very loud in the silence.

The footsteps became louder, and started overlapping each other, indicating that more than one thing was coming. The guards fanned out and looked all around the clearing into the dense forest. Tristan turned to Crono and Marle, "If that thing is hostile and we are losing, I want you both to run back to the castle and get help, okay?"

The two only nodded, wishing they had their own weapons with them. With this thought in mind, Crono scoured the ground, looking for a tree branch. He found one and hefted it like a club.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The forest was once again deafeningly quiet, with the only noise being the leaves and the guards breathing. The silence lasted for several minutes, and the guards started to relax.

"Let's get out of here," one of the guards muttered.

Tristan nodded, "Right."

Then the attack began. Something dark and big dropped out of a tree and struck one of the guards behind Marle and Crono. The guard screamed for a split second, then was quiet. The other guards turned to whatever it was and advanced.

Another being dropped out of another tree. Then there was the sound of impact several more times, there were now six of the shambling beings. Crono recognized them instantly, they were shadows. They still existed after Nikades' death.

Tristan understood it now. The reason the sounds had stopped so suddenly was because the monsters had climbed the trees. THAT was the leaves rustling. He should have known better, there wasn't any wind.

The downed guard moaned, and the shadow above him looked down, flowing into his open mouth and possessing him. The guards slowly stood back up, picking up his sword. He smiled darkly at Marle.

"Attack!" Tristan yelled suddenly, jumping at the nearest shadow and swinging his sword.

The sword hit the shadow, causing it to flinch back. It stumbled to the ground, and flowed into it. It had fled.

Tristan turned to the next shadow as his men registered the command and did as they were ordered. One guard was unlucky however. The shadow was much quicker and moments later, the man was its newest host. He turned on his former ally and swung his sword at the surprised guard.

The guard's chest was ripped open by the blow and he fell to the ground, gurgling blood. Another shadow jumped forward to posses him, but another guard was there, protecting his downed ally and cutting the shadow. The etherlike being shuddered and it too fled into the ground.

The two possessed guards both came at Tristan, who had just defeated another shadow. It was now three guards against three of the shadow demons. One guards was still alive, though cut badly. The guard who had saved the wounded one turned to the remaining shadow, preparing to fight it.

The other guard charged the two possessed guards, making the two on one odds a little fairer. However, the two shadow-guards suddenly turned on the help together, swinging both of their swords at him. He was able to block one, but the other cut into him, dropping him to the ground in a death spasm. Tristan stabbed one of the turned guards in the back, sending it to the ground as well. However, the other shadow-guard was quick to turn to him, swinging its sword down at his unprotected head.

Tristan abandoned his sword and rolled out of the way. The sword descended, stabbing into the ground.

Crono wasn't so caught up in the fight that he would miss an opportunity as big as this. He raised the club and slammed it into the head of the possessed guard. The guard's skull cracked sickeningly, and he pitched forward, the sword leaving his hands. A shadow escaped from inside of him and was gone a moment later.

The remaining shadow viewed the odds for a moment, then it decided that it should leave. It vanished like a wisp of smoke.

Tristan viewed the carnage around him. He had three of his men dead, and one injured, possibly dead in a moment. The other guard walked quickly to his fallen compatriot, and slowly hefted him up.

"We'll need to get him to civilization, quickly," he said unnecessarily.

Marle nodded, "Let's get out of here before more come."

-----

Marshall looked up as his first customer of the day entered the tavern. When he saw that there were only two of them, he gave a downcast look.

"Hail, bartender!" one of the men yelled, sitting down at the bar.

His friend did likewise, and they both gave their orders which Marshall made and gave to them. They paid him and began to talk to one another.

Marshall shook his head. If business stayed like this for the next month or so, he'd be out of a job in no time. He sighed and honed in on the conversation.

They were talking about an attack on the queen.

"What happened?" one of the men asked.

"Six monsters surrounded them. Killed three of the guards that were guarding Her Majesty before they were put down. The leader of the guards said they were pitch black, like fighting your own shadow," the other replied, taking a quick drink.

Marshall caught that one word like the flu. _Shadow._ They were coming back so soon? Hadn't they lost almost 90 of their forces in that disaster?

The men were still talking, "That's all I know. They won't tell me no more," the subject abruptly changed.

Marshall stood up suddenly, walking toward the door, "Closing time, boys!"

"But we just got here!" one of them interjected.

"Sorry, I just remembered some pressing things I have to do. If it'll make you feel better. . . ." Marshall went back to the bar and grabbed two bottles of something, he didn't bother to stop and read, ". . . .you can have these on the house."

"Ummmm. . .thanks," one of them replied, taking the bottle as he was ushered out.

"No problem," Marshall replied, "At the rate business was going, I'd probably have to give those away, anyhow."

With that, Marshall shut the door behind him and the two, locked up, and broke into a run toward the castle.

-----

Cid turned the page, which had become an almost automatic motion in the weeks he had done so. This time however, something caught his eye. Cid blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused on the page.

_The Chrono Trigger is a device shaped almost like an egg. From recent experience, it has been discovered that such a device can alter time, allowing the person using it to have a last chance to set right what had once gone wrong--_

Cid's hands started to shake in excitement. This was it!

_--In order to use the device, you must travel to Death Peak, bringing with you the Chrono Trigger and all things necessary for the alteration to be implemented. You must also care dearly for whatever you are about to bring back--_

Cid nodded jerkily, continuing to read what he had possibly been looking for. He looked to the next page.

_--However, the Chrono Trigger was used to bring back Crono, not too long ago. The device was created by Gasper, who is an occupant of The End of Time._

Cid turned to the next paragraph, which was written in newer ink. Obviously bits of Lucca's newest notes.

_The End of Time no longer has occupants. Nikades defeated Gasper and Spekkio during his reign of terror. There are no more Chrono Triggers, and no more speculation can be made on them._

Cid stared in shock as the words seeped in. _There are no more Chrono Triggers_. Cid looked at the bottom of the page, his hands shaking once more, not in excitement, but in anger.

_Sorry, Cid. You can't bring me back._

_-----_

Magus looked up from his perch suddenly as soft sunlight erupted from the clouds and struck his face. He looked at the sky, seeing that the storm was once again giving away, hopefully for a long enough time for him to reach his destination.

Magus stood up slowly, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a wrinkled sheet of paper. On that sheet was the coordinates of where the fisherman had been.

Magus replaced the paper and spread out his arms. Moments later, he lifted himself off of the ground, and moments after that he was streaking across the ocean, toward the remains of the ocean palace.


	3. Chapter 3

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 3

* * *

"Is he going to be all right?" Marle asked uncertainly. 

The doctor looked up from the wounded soldier he was treating and replied, "Most definitely. He's healing quite fast as it is."

Crono nodded his head, "Oh good."

"Let's go then," Marle said to Crono, turning to leave the room.

Crono shrugged and followed her out of the room. They climbed the stairs and started down the hallway that led to the castle's one exit.

The castle was, of course, partially rebuilt. Even so, the ceiling in many parts was still not up. The walls for the first floor of the castle however, were there. The castle now looked like a large, one-storey house with dozens of holes in its roof. Of course, that was much better than sleeping out in the open.

They turned the corner, preparing to leave the castle. However, there was a small commotion at the entrance. Crono held his arm out to the side, barring Marle from continuing her forward pace. She stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in," said one of the castle's guards.

"I'll go in if I want, soldier boy, I don't think you could stop me," the voice that replied was very familiar.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put my friend back down on the ground. And let go of my tunic--" the voice was cut off suddenly.

Marle and Crono crept up slowly toward the front gates. Suddenly, one of the guards went flying through the entrance. He landed on the stone floor above the stairs that led to the throne room.

Immediately, the two had suspicions as to who it was that was trying to get in. Only one person they knew was that strong.

To answer their thoughts, Marshall aka The Marshal walked into the castle holding the remaining guard up in the air. The guard was struggling vainly to release himself, but Marshall had much too firm of a grip.

The guard saw the Queen and spoke, "Someone to. . .see you, Your Majesty," he said awkwardly, his mind on other problems at the moment.

"Uhhh. . .hi, Marshall," Crono said.

Marshall turned to the left, seeing them. "Ah, there you are. I thought I was going to have to go look for you," the guard continued to struggle in his viselike hold.

"Ummm, could you put my guard down now?" Marle asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," Marshall dropped the man, who landed with a not too gracious thud, "I really like your welcoming squad. Made me feel right at home."

The guard struggled to his feet as if he was drunk. He staggered a moment, then bowed to Marle and went to see what had become of his partner.

Marle glared at Marshall, "Their job is to keep people without appointments out of the castle. They're supposed to be like that."

Marshall grunted, "Their job, huh. They aren't doing too well of a job, then."

Marle decided she wasn't getting anywhere, "Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to help with the constructions."

"I'm not here for that," Marshall shook his head, "I heard you were attacked. I just came to see if everything was ok."

"Everything's okay for me, Marshall. But there are three dead guards, and an injured one downstairs." Marle replied.

"Yeah, I heard. I also heard that it was those shadows things that did it," Marshall replied, "I'm not too sure that this thing is over. They'll obviously be back."

Crono saw what was coming, "You're thinking of hanging around then? So you can be here when they come back? Sort of like a bodyguard."

Marshall shook his head quickly, "No, no, no, no, no. NOT like a bodyguard. I'm just making sure that nothing like that happens again. I still owe things to the throne anyhow, as Nadia knows."

Marle nodded slowly, "Ok. If that's what you want. Let me guess, you want pay as well."

"No," Marshall replied, "I OWE things to the throne. Recieving pay would set me back. Business back at 'home' has been slow due to the renovations anyhow and I'm getting bored."

Marle was about to retort to the remark about 'renovations' when there came a noise from behind her. She and Crono turned to see the previously injured soldier stumbling forward. The doctor was rushing beside him, telling him to go back to his bed.

The soldier ignored him however. He was healing at a tremendous rate. He seemed to stop limping and started walking. He was truly a fighter.

He approached Marle and bowed, "Prepared to continue duty, Your Majesty."

"Ummm. . .Doctor?" Marle stalled.

"I keep telling him to stay in his bed, but he won't listen. But for some reason, he seems perfectly healed. . .I don't have any objections now, Your Majesty," the doctor was shocked at what he was witnessing.

Marle felt a tapping on the back of her shoulder. She turned to Marshall, "What?"

"So I am 'hired'?" he asked.

"I guess since you aren't accepting pay, I really can't stop you. Go ahead," Marle replied.

"Good, and for my first job. . . "

Marshall suddenly reached out and grabbed the miracle soldier by the front of his shirt and lifted him in the air. The soldier was unarmed so he could only grapple at the larger man's arms. There was the ringing of steel and Marshall armed himself.

"What are you doing?" Marle yelled.

"The eyes," Marshall explained enigmatically, "They never do learn to hide that, do they?"

The soldier suddenly jerked and began to convulse in Marshall's hands, causing the former bounty hunter to nearly lose his grip. Then something spurted out of the man's mouth. A shadow.

Ericane escaped the man and flowed into the floor. The giant had spotted him out almost immediately. His plan had been set back. No bother, he would be back. He entered the basement area where the soldier had been lying and flew toward the walls. He entered the stone and fled through the ground.

Moments later, the group reached the bottom of the stairs. Marshall still had his sword out, but had left the soldier lying back where he had scared the shadow from him. The shadow was gone.

"Damn," Marshall said, sheathing his sword.

"Thank you," Marle said, "I'd almost forgot you can see things in people's eyes."

"No problem, except it'll be back," Marshall replied, "You might want to tend to the guard though, something tells me he might be in a little trouble now that his means of support is gone."

The doctor said something and ran back upstairs. He stopped momentarily to grab some stuff from his bag lying on a nearby table and then continued to the stairs.

Crono shuddered suddenly, "It would have killed us if you hadn't seen through that."

"Maybe," Marshall replied, "Maybe it was just a spy. It was in the perfect position to learn some 'high money' information."

Marle sighed, "It looks like we still have to fight a war even if Nikades is gone."

Moments later, the doctor returned. He reported that the guard was indeed dead now. In fact, he showed signs of being dead ever since the fight in the forest.

-----

_Cid, I know you have other things on your mind, but you must go on this errand I am sending you on. This is something important to me, Crono, Marle, Glenn, and Marshall. Their use of magic may be explained if we delve into my discoveries._

Cid sighed and turned the page. He hadn't given up on a way to bring her back yet. Surely, there were some hints in here that would help his search. Things that she didn't remember placing in her journals. He read the next page.

_You must bring this note to the others, so that they may read it and understand their heritage. This is very important to me, Cid. Please._

The book ended. Cid shut it and put it atop the pile beside him. He had read all but six of her books now. If he continued, he could finish by the end of next week. However, Lucca's pleading voice echoed within him. She really wanted him to do this for her.

He sighed once more and stood up. He pulled the note from the book and, for the first time in a month, left the house of his late friend.

-----

The world had just left the remnants of a large war. All times had been effected by its devastating shockwave, and the rebuilding was now in progress. The world seemed to be turning to normal.

However, in the sky at night, new stars were appearing. Some people thought it a good omen, others thought it bad. Some people simply thought of it as simply new stars being born.

They first appeared in the future in the twenty-first century. Several days later, they appeared in the Prehistoric times as well. Following, they appeared in the time of Zeal, the seventh century, and the eleventh century. Finally, people began to catch glimpses of these new occurances in the distant future.

As the days passed by, the stars became more intense and larger. Almost as if they were coming nearer. Something was indeed coming.

Normality for the world might have to wait.

-----

Magus finally caught a glimpse of the Ocean Palace that afternoon. Scanning the ocean as he flew over it, a sparkle that was much too bright to be water caught his eye. Apon further inspection, he found that he had at last found his quarry.

Magus stopped his forward momentum and hovered over the ocean. He focused his mind and a sphere of energy surrounded him. Something to keep the water out.

Then, like a rock, Magus dropped into the water. The water steamed slightly where the energy field hit it as Magus sunk beneath sea level and was surrouned by the waters. As he descended, the light from above became much dimmer.

As uncurious as he was, he couldn't help but look at the strange and bizarre aqualife he passed by during his descent. Apparently, the constant blizzards above had barely affected them. A lanternfish swam by, illuminating his sphere for a moment, before it flicked its tail and scurring off.

Magus once again looked down to see the Ocean Palace fifty yards below him now and closing fast. He looked for a point of entry, but could see none. Surely it was there. There had been an escape exit built just in case something went wrong.

He quickly realized that he was on the wrong side of the palace. He focused his mind and began to move to the side, toward the other side of the structure. His sphere faded slightly, telling him he was running out of time.

Magus pushed himself to the limit, advancing at four knots now and increasing. Startled sealife swam in all directions to get out of his way.

Then he was there, the port--closed at the moment--stood below him. He slowed his momentum, instead dropping toward the entrance. His shield faded once more, this time for a much longer period.

It was very dark around him, he wondered how he was able to see the glinting of the palace from above. Then the sphere faded a final time and was gone. The water rushing at him, nothing holding it back any longer.

Magus quickly held his breath as he reached out and grabbed ahold of the wheel of the door. He tried to turn it, and found that it was jammed by kelp. Coral had begun to accumilate on the palace as well, though its growth was much slower.

Magus was running out of air very fast now. He pulled on the wheel once more, feeling it budge slightly. He worked on that movement trying to free it from the seaweed's hold. He felt himself losing his hold on consciouness, he just had a moment or so left. He pulled again at the wheel, and this time it gave way.

The door swung inward, pulling the unprepared wizard into the building. He was pushed in by the water and struck the far wall hard, the breath being knocked out of him. He stood and quickly inhaled as the water level quickly began to rise up to his neck, then it was over his head once more.

When the room was full of water and the pressure was stabilized, Magus swam to the door and heaved it shut, turning the now resilient wheel back into the locked positon. After having that done, he turned to the inside door that led to the complex.

He grasped the wheel and turned it. The door swung open inward once more, and the water heaved itself out with Magus in front. He was thrown through the door, where he hit the ground and was pushed several feet before the water stopped.

The drainage system on the floor quickly sucked up the water as the escape room emptied itself. Magus weakly pushed himself up off of the wet ground and shivered. The water was very cold.

But he was inside.

-----

"This is MY job, not his. . .Your Majesty," Tristan said, after he had learned of The Marshal's joining.

Marle, Crono, Marshall, Tristan, and the counsellor were all inside of the drafty throne room. Tristan wasn't very happy about the addition, he still didn't trust The Marshal after the 'incident' that occured nearly twenty years ago.

"I'm sorry," Marle retorted, "We are underhanded right now, and as you heard, he owes this family."

"Owes you what? It could very well be that he 'owes' you a stab in the back--" Tristan continued, but was cut off.

"I won't have you talking like that in my presence, captain," Marle was quick to stop the soldier, "We need all of the help we can get. Marshall here has proven time and time again that he is willing to present some of that help. No arguments."

That last statement finished the argument more or less. Tristan sighed and glared at Marshall, "Very well, with your leave. . ."

"You may go," Marle said.

Tristan turned briskly and walked out of the throneroom.

"At least you know you'll have someone watching your back now," Crono said with deep sarcasm after Tristan had left.

"This just means I'LL have to spend more time watching my back now," Marshall replied.

"Tristan isn't like that," Marle retorted, "He's a man of honor."

"She's right," the councellor said, "He didn't get to where he was through manipulating politics, he got there through hard work and trust."

Marshall grunted, "Very well. Just make sure that his soldiers don't decide to do something unchivilrous whenever he's absent."

"You won't have any problems," Marle said, then reminded him, "This was your idea in the first place, remember?"

"Please, don't remind me," Marshall said, leaning his head back so he could think over his new predicament.

-----

Cid reached the gates of the castle. All around him, people were all working together to help rebuild the castle. Construction was going great now, they had finished the first level, and were adding the walls for the second. Wooden ladders were everywhere as people carried the rocks necessary for the construction.

He shook his head, they were going so quickly. It was amazing what happened when people worked together. He wet his lips and walked up to where the portcullis should have been, but wasn't as of yet.

Two guards blocked his path.

Cid tried to go around, but one of the guards reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

"You can't go in without an appointment, boy," the guard said.

"I'm a friend of Marle's, let me in," Cid said impatiently.

"Don' know anybody named Marle," the guard said.

"I mean Nadia," Cid quickly retorted.

"Too late, you already messed up," the guard started to turn him around to toss out when another voice broke through.

"What's the problem?"

The guard released Cid instantly, "No problem, captain. Just sending away someone without an appointment."

Cid turned and faced the captain, "I know M--Nadia, sir. I need to speak with her about a message from Lucca."

"Lucca, huh. She's the one who died. . .along with her family, right?"

Cid reddened slightly in anger at the captain's calm demeaner in which he spoke of her death. He quickly calmed himself down and replied, "Yes."

"I was about to leave the castle, but I'll go talk with Her Majesty. Maybe she can sort this out."

"Thank you, sir." Cid replied.

"That's 'captain' not 'sir'. I'm not a gentleman, I'm a soldier."

"Thank you, captain," Cid corrected.

The captain turned around and walked back into the castle. When he was inside, the guards turned back to Cid.

"Hope you're not lying," one spoke, "I respect my job, but I'd rather it not get TOO eventful."

"Yeah," the other agreed, "If I wanted to fight, I'da been a real soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 4

* * *

"Cid's here?" Marle was amazed, "What's he want?" 

"I wasn't told," Tristan replied.

"I'm surprised he's still alive," Crono mused, "I'da thought he'd starve by now."

"Cut the boy some slack, he's been through quite a lot," Marshall replied.

Crono quieted down, nodding.

"Send him in, by all means," Marle said, then spoke to herself, "I wonder what he wants."

Tristan left, and moments later returned with Cid trailing behind him. Cid carried a book in his hand, which he clutched to his chest protectively. There was a haunted look in his face that showed that he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Cid, how are you?" Marle asked.

"Fine, I guess," he replied quietly.

Marle looked up at Tristan, "If you'll excuse us, captain. . ."

Tristan bowed stiffly, "Very well. I was leaving anyway when I ran into this boy."

Tristan turned and left the throne room. When he was gone, Crono asked the fated question, "Whatcha got?"

"I. . .found this when I was searching Lucca's books," Cid opened the book and pulled out a sheet of paper, "It's a note to you all from her."

Marle accepted the sheet and began reading. Several moments later, she stopped and handed the note to Crono. After Crono stopped reading, he handed it to Marshall with a shocked looked on his face, "You'd better read this too, Marshall; it concerns you just as much."

Marshall glanced down at the sheet, skimming over it. The others waited expectantly.

_You all know that magic came from Lavos. After the fall of Zeal, magic slowly died out. I had thought the fall of magic would take a long time, in which only a few could use it in our times and no one could use it in the future._

_However, I'm wrong. Magic died much more quickly than that. Only several generations lasted before its existance vanished from humanity's grasp. We should not be able to use magic. And yet we do._

_When Lavos was awakened in the Ocean Palace, gates opened, which drew Janus, Melchior, Belthasar, and Gaspar to different times. Only the queen and Schala were spared. However, history has forgotten the six guards who had stood post in the hall that led to the Mammon Machine. What became of them?_

_They too were victims of the timegates. Each was thrown into a different time. These people are very important to us. One was Marle's ancestor. One was mine. One Crono's, one Marshall's, and one Glenn's. That is only five; as everyone can see. However, the missing man isn't as important as determining our heritage._

_I searched my parents room and was able to find a cache of items. One such item was my father's journal. In this book, I found that he wasn't sent to this time. He had been sent to the future. In the future, he used the technology to try and develop a machine to altar time. During this, he used an alias name: Nabat._

_If you are familiar with the name, it is because it is one of Cid's partners. The one who Cid had said was interested in time when we first went out to Project Lavos. If you are to search for your lost heritage, you would most likely start with him. He can possibly give you names if he relents his disguise, and then you all can match the names with your fathers, grandfathers, and so on until you can find who it was that existed in Zeal._

_Happy hunting to all of you._

Marshall handed the paper back to Crono, numb. Parts of his memory were suddenly triggered, but he fought the images down. For a moment, everybody was quiet. Then Crono asked, "So. . . .are we going to do it?"

"I've got so much to do here: the castle, the Mystics; but I'm sure there's time for this. Definitely," Marle replied.

Crono nodded, "How about you Marshall?"

"Give me time," the voice was strained.

"Are you okay?" Crono pressed, cocking his head.

Marshall didn't reply. Instead he walked right past Cid and to the door. The door was promptly shut behind him loudly. Moments later, they heard the startled yells of the two guards posted outside. Then quiet returned.

"I guess we can get him when we come back from the interrogation," Crono said.

Marle nodded, "Yeah," then she looked at Cid, "Are you coming with us?"

"I have to," Cid shrugged, "I'm the only one who has a chance of getting in to the Robotech building. . . .even though I haven't been there in about 3 months."

"We'll have to get Glenn, too," Crono said.

"All in due time," Marle said, "First, I have to get the chancellor to take my place for a while. Then we get get going."

-----

Magus held out his hand, which ignited with a sphere of light. Now that he could see, he started down the halls that were only vaguely familiar to the place where Schala had sent them off.

Miraculously, the interior of the Palace was pristine. No cracks, rust, or cobwebs. Of course, it was underwater, there wouldn't be cobwebs. Magus berated himself for his silliness.

He came at a branch, trying to remember which way to go. He hadn't been in this place in years. Finally, his memory came back and he went left, continuing down the dark paths.

After several hours of walking, he was beginning to doubt his memory. He didn't recognize anything now. However, there were signs of distruction appearing all around him now, showing that he was nearing the place where Lavos had caused the gates. Some places looked ready to collapse, yet Magus knew that they would be strudy enough. They had held up for years now, why would they fall now of all times.

_Because there was someone walking in the palace now_

Magus shook his head visciously, shaking his conscience into silence. Doubting voices in his head was the last thing he needed. Obediently, the voices silenced themselves.

Then Magus turned a corner and entered the room that signified the last place he had ever seen Schala. A dim red light glowed from the middle of the room.

-----

"Does the gatekeeper even still work? I mean, wouldn't it have shorted out or something?" Marle inquired as they stood before the said object.

"Probably not, it's only been three weeks," Crono said.

"Oh yeah," Marle remembered, "It seems like a long time."

Cid stepped forward and hit a switch, "Only one way to find out," the machine whirred loudly, causing Cid to nod, "It works."

"Do you know how to adjust the times so we don't get sent to the wrong time, or possibly the wrong dimension?" Crono asked, hoping the latter would not occur.

"Yeah, yeah," Cid said, doing something to the gatekeeper that the others couldn't make out.

A gate suddenly appeared in the center of the machine, startling Marle and Crono. When they realized how foolish they looked, they quickly tried to cover up their startlement, "Good, it's blue," Marle said, to which Crono nodded.

"And it leads to the future," Cid assured them, "Let's go."

They had agreed earlier that they would get Glenn later. His appearance might 'trouble' Taban just a little. That was the best way Crono could put it, anyhow. Most likely, Taban would develop apoplexy and call for the guards.

"Too bad Marshall couldn't come," Marle said, "He really looked troubled this morning."

Cid nodded, "He probably has some family issues that we shouldn't get involved in."

Crono stepped into the blue circle, followed by Marle, then Cid finally went through. The gate obediently closed behind them.

-----

Marshall trudged through the dense Guardia forest, following a path only he knew. He was deep in the forest now, futher than most people have ever been. To the populace, this was unknown territory. But to him, it was memories.

Soon he reached his destination and stopped. Before him stood a wooden marker. A grave marker.

Marshall kneeled down before the graves of his parents and bowed his head. Finally he raised his head and looked up at the sky.

"I need advice, father," he spoke.

The wind picked up slightly, but other than that, nothing emmitted from the surroundings. Marshall continued, "Your past is about to be discovered. I can't explain the course of events that led to this, I'm just going to tell you that the secret is out, and might be brought into the open if I don't act.

"You must tell me what to do about this; should I let them continue, or do I stop them?"

In answer, there was silence. Marshall's face began to sweat as he waited. Finally, he spoke again, "You must give an answer! Please! I would never do anything to tarnish anybody's memory of you. You never told me about Zeal, father, you had secrets from your own family! Give me an answer!"

The forest remained quiet in the aftermath of his outburst. Marshall sat down sulkily, wondering if life got any easier. He stared at the ground as the day wore on.

It was soon dark, but Marshall continued to wait.

-----

"Where are we?" Marle asked.

"We're in the storage room again," Cid said, sighing, "I should have remembered this."

Crono reached out for the door and pulled; it was locked.

"It won' budge unless someone from the outside opens it, Crono," Cid said.

"Well, it's cold and I don't want to wait," Crono said, pulling yet again on the door.

"Try knocking," Marle added.

Crono knocked on the door, but it hardly made a noise. So then, Crono kicked the door. A dull thud erupted, but was no louder than the knock.

"There's no point to that, the door is thick and basically soundproof," Cid remarked, sitting down to wait.

"We sit and wait?" Marle asked.

"We sit and wait," Cid replied.

Just as the other two were about to sit, however, there was a popping sound from the door and it swung open to reveal a man in a labcoat.

However, it also revealed half a dozen soldiers aiming guns at them. None of them were smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 5

* * *

"What have we here?" asked the man in the labcoat. 

"You know very well what's here, Carlisle," Cid replied dryly; the tone surprising the other two.

Carlisle nearly did a double take when he recognized Cid, "Cid? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Cid answered inpatiently, "but I would like to be let out sometime soon. What's with the armed guard? Afraid someone spent all of their time to get into the storage room simply so they could jump you?"

"Now's not the time for this, kid. You've been missing for close to a third of a year, then suddenly reappear with two strangers? I have every right to be paranoid." Carlisle's reply was equally dry.

Now that Crono and Marle had become part of the conversation they decided to add to it. Crono spoke first, "We need to talk to Nabat."

Cid glared at Crono, "I'll do the talking."

Crono averted his eyes and attempted to study the room they were in. Marle was about to say something, but decided to remain quiet.

Carlisle, however, noticed the name, "Nabat? So you aren't complete strangers after all. Even so, I don't think I should trust you any more than I do now," he turned back to Cid, "We'll leave when the head of security gets here."

"You're going to have an employee arrested?" Cid didn't sound surprised, however.

"No, I'm not. I'd never have a fellow employee arrested for trespassing," Carlisle replied coolly.

"Then what's with the security?"

"I'm having an 'ex'-employee arrested for trespassing. I'm also having you arrested because the government seems to want you very bad," Carlisle replied.

The group suddenly had a bad feeling about why they were being apprehended.

Then there were footsteps behind him. Carlisle turned to face the man who approached, "Take them away now, I'll call the general later."

With that, Carlisle turned and left the room, adding before he was gone, "Something about tresspassing on government territory and stealing one of their tanks. You HAVE been busy, haven't you kid?"

He left the room with most of the security force behind him. There were only three soldiers left with the head of security, but that was enough; they were armed.

-----

Marshall approached the gatekeeper with some trepidation. His father had never given him an answer and he was lost. He finally decided to do what he thought was right. However, he didn't know which was right: the honor of your parents, who were dead, or the honor of your friends, who still lived. It would come to him eventually, Marshall promised himself weakly.

He sighed and activated the gatekeeper. A blue gate opened in front of him and he plunged inside. As usual, the gate closed behind him.

-----

"What do we do?" Marle whispered to Crono, "We can't let ourselves be caught like this. We'll be imprisoned for life!"

"I know," Crono whispered back, "I'm thinking."

One of the soldiers stepped forward, shouldering his gun, and began searching the group. When he found Crono's sword, he was surprised. He pulled it out of the scabbard and whistled, "Pretty big knife you got there boy."

"It does its job," Crono replied, "I'd like that back, now."

The guard laughed and turned his back on Crono, tossing the weapon to the ground at the head of security's feet, "Here sir."

Crono glared at the soldier, but the soldier remained calm, obviously knowing that he was in control. He turned to Marle and was about to search her for weapons as well, when suddenly, there was a blinding blue light in the room. The guard shielded his eyes and ducked his head against the glare.

A gate appeared in the center of the room. Crono and Marle looked at each other and Crono mouthed 'Marshall?' to her. She shrugged.

"What the hell is that!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Hold your positions, men," yelled the security chief, stepping back to the door.

With that, something large erupted from the blue circle. The figure looked around at the guns pointed at him, startled. Then the gate closed and the glaring light left to reveal The Marshal, who did not look too happy at being a target.

"What's this? A welcoming party?" Marshall asked one of the armed soldiers, crossing his arms before his chest.

One of the soldiers turned back to his superior, "What do we do about this one, sir?"

"Arrest him as well."

Marshall didn't like the implications of that. With his arms still crossed, he slowly slid his hands behind him, inside of the cloak, "Surely you don't intend to throw me in jail?"

Cid suddenly laughed, "I'd like you see you search him. We'll be down here all day."

All heads turned to Cid for a moment. Marshall's looking none too happy. "Where did that remark come from, Cid! I've told you over and over again--"

Suddenly, he swung his arms outward, the hands each holding a bola. The three-balled projectiles spun through the air, striking two of the armed guards and wrapping themselves around the surprised soldiers. The two soldiers fell over, their guns hitting the ground and sliding away from their owner's reach. The remaining soldier still had his gun shouldered and before he could reach it, he suddenly found himself hefted up into the air. He looked down to see a very large and very angry man peering up at him. Then Marshall threw him across the room, his other arm grabbing the rifle and disengaging it from the disembarking man.

The head of security stood in shock for a moment at what had happened, then he acted. He ran toward the door, trying to leave. He stopped short when he heard the sound of the rifle being trained on him. Slowly, his hands went up into the air.

Marshall stalked toward the man, then raised the weapon up and gunstocked the prisoner atop the head. The supervisor crumpled to the ground.

Marshall tossed the gun to the ground, "Idiot. I don't even know how to use one of these."

The other three were staring at his handywork in amazement. He wasn't rusty one bit, even though he hadn't really been The Marshal for years.

Marshall pulled a small dart out of his cloak and walked to the two bound guards, pricking each in the neck. Moments later, they were both asleep, victims of the sleeping concoction that had been placed on the dart's tip.

Then Marshall turned to Cid angrily, "If you make one more joke about my 'preparedness', I'll go berserk on you, too."

Cid held up his hands defensively, "Sorry, Mr. Prepared, I couldn't help myself. The situation demanded it be brought into the open," Cid smiled again.

Marshall grumbled something as he dragged the four unconscious people together. As he was doing so, Crono finally spoke up, "Who's Carlisle?"

Cid looked over at the redhead, "You remember what I said about my time and the people from it?"

"That it was filled with lifeless conglomerates and backstabbing coworkers?" Marle guessed.

"Yeah. Carlisle's the one I based my views on," Cid replied.

"Surely he can't be that bad," Marshall objected, dusting off his hands after finishing his handywork, "I've meet a lot of bad apple's in my line of work, but none of them have been completely rotten. At least not rotten enough to call the whole tree bad."

"Nice analogy," Crono cut in.

"Thanks," Marshall bowed.

"Maybe he isn't that bad, but he isn't a very nice person at all," Cid grudgingly admitted.

"Will he block our way to Taban?" Marle asked.

"Nabat," Cid corrected.

"Whatever; will Carlisle be the type to try and stop us?" Marle pressed.

"I'm not sure. If there was something in it for him, he would."

"Like a huge reward from the general?" Crono added.

"Definitely," Cid added.

"Which means we'd better hurry," Crono said, stepping toward the door to peer outside and make sure the hallways were clear, "Any idea on how to get there?"

"We could take these guys' uniforms," Marshall replied, "There's four of them, four of us."

"I doubt we could find one in your size," Cid shot down the idea.

"Yeah, yeah," Marshall shrugged, "If we had Magus, he could use that trick to hide us again. Like when we were getting out of the battlefield with Melchior."

"Let's work on 'how's', not 'what if's'," Cid cut him off, "I can take us there. . . .if he hasn't moved in the two years I've been gone. Two years is a long time. But I can't reach him if we get stopped by the security every two steps."

"At least we know he's still here," Marle replied, "Carlisle gave us that much information."

"That's not enough for now," Crono said, "Right now, we can only work with one of our ideas and Cid's memory. . .and a lot of luck."

"A LOT of luck," Cid said, "Carlisle going to be suspicious when he notices that his men haven't come back. Then he'll remember our interest in Nabat. Then he'll remember how much money we're worth. We won't have room to breath with the search he'll put out."

"Okay," Crono remarked, "So how do we lower our reliance on luck?"

"We can use the ventalation shafts," Marshall mused.

"Huh?" Crono asked intelligently.

"To get to Nabat," Marshall clarafied, "You can use the shafts to get to him."

"We're back to the 'you're too big' reason," Crono reminded him.

"I know that," Marshall replied, "but I can make myself invisible to them. Remember, that's how I followed you last time we were here."

"Couldn't you make all of us invisible?" Marle asked.

Marshall shook his head, "I'm not THAT good."

"Any other ideas?" Cid asked, walking over to the vent in the room.

"None here," Crono said grudgingly, "I think Marshall might have it. . .this time."

Crono peeked out the door once more, "Still clear, too. We'd better hurry then."

"Allow me," Marshall said, walking forward and moving Cid out of the way. Then he reached forward and tried to pull the vent cover off of its hinges. However, his fingers were too large to fit in between the vent's slits. Marshall stepped back, shaking his red fingers and cursing.

Cid stepped forward once more, "Allow me," he said with a smile.

Cid took off his glasses and used the earpiece of them to loosen the screws that held the vent. When he was done, he pulled the vent off, stating, "Subtlety beats brawn once again."

"Shut up," Marshall said, still waving his hands around, then added, "I see four people on the floor that disagree with you."

"Someone's coming now, we'd better hurry," Crono said suddenly from the door.

"Who?" Marle asked as Cid slid into the vent.

"Aaah! It's cold!" Cid said suddenly, the voice sounding strange from inside of the metal corridor.

"Wait, here comes two more with him. One of them's Carl, I don't know the other two."

"Hurry over here then, Crono," Marle said, bending over and crawling in after Cid.

Crono turned and tore toward the opening, "Close this behind me Marshall."

"I know, I know," Marshall said.

"And good luck," Crono finished, diving in after Marle.

"Same to you," Marshall said, slamming the vent covering back into place and only bothering to screw in the top two corners.

Then he concentrated and seemed to fade from view. The second he was gone, three people walked inside to find four guards, all unconscious.

Marshall found it hard not to start laughing when Carlisle starting raving. Then the group ran out of the room, leaving the bodies lying. Moments later, klaxons started blaring and people were running everywhere.

'Time to go to work,' Marshall thought to himself. He left the room and felt for the other's presence. When he found it, he followed after them. Heading left down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 6

* * *

Magus shot out of the ocean suddenly, throwing water in all directions. He hovered in the air for a moment breathing heavily. When he had caught his breath he held the unconscious figure in his arms. 

Schala was asleep. She had been for nearly three years. Magus didn't understand completely, she would have died of starvation or something else like that in a time shorter than the three years. He had guessed that she had spelled herself before the place came crashing down.

Inside of the destroyed room he had found her, he had seen a dim light from inside. Schala's pendent had formed some sort of barrier around her, saving her from the ceiling's collapse. It had held that barrier the length of the three years she had been down here. Unable to move, Schala had decided that someone would come back for her and had put herself into a deep sleep.

Someone had found her. Magus had found her. Janus had found her. Magus suddenly realized that she might not understand who he was. He shook the thoughts from his head, this was not the time to think about that.

Moments later, he was streaking through the sky toward a small cave he had made his home during his long search. The cave was situated on the top of a mountain that lay on one of the many deserted islands. However, from this mountain's vantage point, he could view, slightly, the small village that the other people of Zeal had created after the fall of the kingdom.

The cave would do for now while he tried to find a way to bring Schala back.

After a while, though unnoticed by the dark wizard, it began to snow once more. The clear day that he had begun with was now cloudy and cold.

-----

"I'm sure glad I'm not claustrophobic," Cid muttered as he wound his way around a corner in the shaft they were climbing through.

"How much further?" Crono asked from behind him.

"I don't know. I don't recall ever using this route before," Cid replied, then continued sarcastically, "Oh, of course I've always wanted to use it. No one would bother me in the halls and if I got stuck and died, no one would notice for days."

"Fine, fine," Crono muttered, then the implication of that statement hit him, "We can get stuck?"

Cid smiled at the fear in the voice, decided that he could use this to make Crono quit complaining for a while, "Maybe."

It had the desired effect. Crono no longer spoke, now using his time to try and make sure he could fit through the tight corridor he was crawling through.

"At least it's not as cold anymore," Marle said gratefully.

"When the air conditioners turn back on, you'll take that back, I'm sure," Cid said, "I just hope I don't crawl over the furnace in the basement. It would fry us to a crisp."

"What!" Crono was once again agitated.

"Just joking," Cid said, taking another corner, slowly bending himself around.

He looked ahead and noticed that it was a dead end. At the far end of the 'hall' was only a drop. The square hole in the floor led to a vertical passage that led down to the basement levels.

"Back, let's go back," Cid ordered when Marle bumped into him accidentally.

"What's the problem now?" Crono continued.

"Dead end," Cid explained, "I must've taken a wrong direction when you were distracting me."

"So it's my fault we hit a dead end?" Crono asked incredulously.

"No, it's my fault for that," Cid said.

"Okay," Crono said, nodding as he started to backtrack.

Cid continued, "But it's your fault I made that mistake."

"Gee, thanks," Crono replied dryly.

Going backwards was extremely hard for the group. There wasn't enough room to turn around, and Crono could barely turn his head far enough to see where he was going. It was surely a blessing to them that none of them were claustrophobic, they would have gone into fits right then and there.

"How far back is the junction?" Marle asked.

"I think it was about twenty feet back; somewhere around there," Cid replied.

"Funny, I only see a corner behind me," Crono answered.

"That's because it's not twenty feet in a straight line, Crono," Cid reprimanded.

-----

Marshall suddenly stopped. Their pressence was suddenly heading back the other way. Marshall turned around and backtracked along with them, following their move from the hall.

All around him, soldiers and technicians were running in all directions. They didn't seem to have any destination, but they did. Marshall also knew who they were after.

Marshall was getting tired of following the group around, though. Since Carlisle knew they were going after Nabat/Taban, he would be in that room waiting. Marshall berated himself. He should have simply followed the man to their destination. It would have been so much easier than follow these three people like this.

They changed directions again, and Marshall turned around, huffing loudly. The noise startled a tech that was jogging by him and the man jumped to the side. Looking back, he saw nothing, so he continued on his unknown errand.

Marshall smiled. He loved to have reassurance that his spell worked. He continued on his way, following the zigzag pattern the other three seemed to have adopted.

-----

Nabat handled the knife carefully as he spliced the tip of the wire he held. After doing so, he slowly sifted the wire into its rightful place on the circuitboard. He clamped the holding pin down, the wire was in place.

Satisfied, the inventor slid the circuits back into the large machine in front of him. He shut the panel and turned the knob, locking it. Dusting his hands off, he stood up on numb legs. He had been sitting down for quite a while.

But it was worth it. He grabbed the plug-in device for the machine and walked to the socket in the wall.

Then he heard the sound of knocking. For a moment, he thought it was the door. Then he recognized the noise as being metallic. Either someone was knocking on his door with a pair of brass knuckles, or that wasn't the door. Either way, however, he didn't feel obliged to open the door.

Then the knocking occurred again, killing his thought that it was his imagination. The knocking was constant now, a steady drum. He tried to pinpoint the noise.

It was coming from the air vent.

"Strange," he mumbled to himself.

He walked over to the vent, peering inside.

"Hi!" Cid said from inside.

"Cid? What are you doing in there?" Nabat was startled.

"Judging from the commotion outside, we decided that these would be more peaceful," Cid supplemented.

"Commotion? There's commotion outside?"

"Yeah, can't you hear it? They've got the sirens and everything after us."

"Sorry," Nabat apologized, "All of these rooms are sound proof because of some of our sound-sensitive experimenting."

Nabat turned from the vent and went to his tool box lying by the machine he was working on. Digging through it for a moment, he produced a screwdriver. He walked back to the vents and prepared to use the tool, "What have you done, Cid? The army really wants you."

"I'll talk after you let us out. The AC is back on and it's really, really cold," Cid replied impatiently.

Nabat stopped for a second, "'Let 'us' out'? Cid. . .who else is in there with you?"

"Just some friends," Cid replied, "We really have to hurry, though. Carlisle knows I'm around and I think he'll be coming here in a few moments."

"What? Then why'd you come here as well?" Nabat whispered harshly, even though he didn't need to whisper, sound-proof room and all of that.

"You're the reason I came back," Cid said, "Like I said, we don't have much time. And we have a lo--"

There was the sound of a door being wrenched open suddenly. Nabat turned from the vent quickly, unaware that the screwdriver was still in his hand.

Carlisle and two guards stormed into the room. "Where are they, old man?" the former demanded.

"I'm hardly older than you, you little perk," Nabat said testily, "And I want to know why you'd come barging--"

"Shut up. I came in here on military orders. Cid's back and he'll be coming here sometime soon," Carlisle said, shutting the door behind him.

Nabat decided not to move, to continue blocking the vent, which had two of the four screws already out. He absently fingered the screwdriver in his hand.

Carlisle noticed that, "What are you doing with that?"

"This, oh nothing," Nabat tried to think quick, "The vent was rattling, so I tightened it in."

"You normally don't tighten things by taking out the screw, Nabat," Carlisle said, stepping toward the man.

"I was--" Nabat began.

"--hiding criminals?" Carlisle finished.

"No, I was--"

Carlisle pushed Nabat roughly out of the and looked inside. Peering back at him was Cid, inches from his face.

"Oops," Cid said, then started to backtrack down the vent shaft.

Carlisle grabbed the loose top half of the vent and bent it down, snapping the two screws at the bottom. The vent broke and fell to the ground loudly.

"You little bastard," Carlisle yelled reaching inside and grabbing Cid's hand.

Cid jerked the hand away before Carlisle had any kind of grip, and he was shimmying down the tunnel quickly now.

Carlisle turned quickly to the guard, "Get me a flamethrower!"

"But, sir, we don't--" one of the guards began.

"This building makes weapons for the government. DON'T tell me we don't have any of those," Carlisle began dangerously.

"We do, sir, but we don't have authority to take merchandise."

"Use my damn authority. Tell them it's part of an experiment. Hurry!"

Nabat grabbed Carlisle, "You're insane. You're going to kill him."

Carlisle drew his hand away, "They simply said they wanted him. There was no mention of 'dead or alive'. You're under arrest as well for trying to help him. If I were you, I'd step back before you get toasted."

Nabat pushed Carlisle out of his way and stood before the vent, blocking any attempt.

Then the soldier returned. He was carrying a backpack canister in one hand, the other hand held what looked like an elongated gas pump nozzle. The two were connected by a rubber hose.

"Here sir," the soldier said, shouldering the backpack.

The other soldier grabbed Nabat and pulled him out of the way. Nabat fell sprawling to the floor, glaring up at the soldier who was only doing his job.

"I want you to toast those people in there. Don't stop until the air blows their ashes out," Carlisle said, stepping away from the point of 'ignition'.

The soldier sighed, and pulled the trigger. A spark snapped from the tip of the nozzle as the gas came billowing out. The gas ignited as it was thrown into the vent. Flames came rushing through, using the small space to carry more distance.

-----

"Hurry up, Crono," Cid said, "They'll be after us in a moment."

"How could they?" Crono asked, "They're too big to fit."

"Just hurry, I don't like being in here," Marle complained, "It's getting cold again."

Suddenly, at the far corner in front of Cid, the edges of the shaft were beginning to turn a crimson shade of red. Curious, Cid cocked his head and examined what that was. His mind wasn't working very well right now due to the excitement, and he couldn't tell what was occurring.

Then an inferno of flames slammed into the corner, turning with its momentum and racing toward the group.

"I hear something," Crono said, "Sounds like roaring."

"BACK! HURRY!" Cid yelled.

"What's wrong?" Crono yelled.

Marle noticed the pyrotechnics moments later, "Back, Crono! They're flaming us out!"

"What?" Crono asked, but he quickened his pace considerably.

The fire was coming quickly, it had already carried a third of the distance between the fifty feet they were from the corner it had come from. Now it laced forth with fury toward them. There was no way they could get back to the storage room in time.

"What the hell!" Crono suddenly said, "It's getting warm in here."

"Shut up and hurry!" Cid yelled.

Then Crono was able to make out the flames beyond the two that had originally been blocking his view. Marle suddenly noticed that there was a lot of room between her and Crono. He was scampering madly down the shaft. Marle doubled her efforts and managed to catch up with him.

Cid's mind was finally running again, "Find a side exit quickly!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Crono yelled back.

The impact of their hands and knees on the metal was making much more noise than the fire. It was hard to hear anything. Marle translated for him, "He said find a side tunnel!"

Crono looked behind him, there WAS a side tunnel. It was quite a ways away from them. He turned back to Marle, "Feel like breaking some records!"

"What!" Cid yelled back.

"Nothing!" Marle yelled to him.

Cid looked forward once more. The flames were a mere twenty feet away from him now. He wished that this shaft wasn't so constrainting. He would love to get up and run full tilt.

Crono stumbled slightly, his right arm giving way for a moment. He spilled on his side, saying something Cid still couldn't hear. Then he was back up, crawling away on one hand.

They reached the side passage and Crono turned into it quickly. Cid looked forward to see the flames coming closer. Marle dived in feet first, scurrying back to give Cid room.

It was going to be close. Cid ducked inside as the flames whipped by him. He could feel the hairs on his arm singe away as the fire passed by a mere foot from his face. The metal under him was getting unbearably hot, so he backed away, shuddering from his brush with death.

As the group backed away, the fire continued. After several minutes, it died away. The shaft was glowing a deep red from the intense heat. They wouldn't be able to back that way.

Cron turned the corner behind him. "Hey, guys. This is just great!"

"What?" Marle asked, "Did you find a way out?"

"Remember that dead end with a passage to the basement Cid found earlier?"

"Great," Cid muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 7

* * *

Magus placed the body on the makeshift bed that lay in the back of the cave. Covering it up, he looked back at the storm blowing outside. It was a bad storm. At least he had managed to get back before it had began. 

He looked back at Schala, her sleep continuing. He would study her and find out how to revive her. He had found her, but that was only half of his mission. Magus sighed.

Magus then thought about his life, how would Schala react to that? He would be a monster in her eyes. Suddenly, the fact hit him. He wasn't her brother any more. He was an evil wizard.

Lavos had died, but still Magus lived. Even after Nikades had come and gone, Magus still lived. Janus was gone. Magus could no longer remember that child. He was now someone entirely different. Different to the world, different to himself, and different to Schala.

Magus bowed his head, turning away from the snow. What was he?

-----

"Why'd you stop, you idiot?" Carlisle was angry.

"It's out of gas. . . .sir," the soldier replied testily.

"Oh, well. We must've got 'em. No one could survive that."

Nabat stood back up, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the same fate one day, Carl. When you die and burn in hell."

"Shut him up," Carlisle said, not bothering to turn toward the three others.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of a struggle. He smiled, even at his age, Nabat was still a fighter. Then suddenly, he felt himself being picked up.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle yelled furiously.

He was turned around, but instead of seeing Nabat or his guards, he was facing a giant of a man. The giant slammed him against the wall, jarring his sight. When his eyes cleared, he could see the two guards unconscious at the man's feet.

"That wasn't very nice," Marshall said evenly.

"What are you going to do?" Carlisle asked fearfully.

"Justice," Marshall replied, grabbing him with the other hand.

Then Marshall pulled him from the wall and held him horizontal from the ground. Then he shoved Carlisle headfirst into the shaft. Carlisle was too big to fit, but Marshall was a strong man and the metal was ever so malleable from its heat experience.

Marshall stopped when all but Carlisle's legs were sticking out. The man inside was screaming madly, being burned by the still red hot sides of the shaft.

Marshall smiled and turned away, "Scream all you like. Someone just told me this place is soundproof."

Nabat looked at the large man for a moment, knowing that he was an ally. "What do we do now?"

"We get the others," Marshall replied, walking toward the door.

"But how? They're dead!"

"No, I still feel their presence. They're below us now though."

Nabat snapped his fingers, "They're in the basement!"

Nabat started to run to the door, but Marshall grabbed his arm, "One second. I've got to do something. Now don't be alarmed--"

Marshall suddenly faded away, becoming invisible from Nabat's or anybody's view, "because I'm still here," Marshall finished.

Nabat's jaw dropped, "You know magic?"

Nabat was shaking from this discovery. He heard Marshall sigh beside him, "Look. We can talk about it when we get to the others. They have something to tell you also."

Nabat nodded dumbly, "Right, right."

They left the room shutting the door behind them. The screaming was cut off. The room was indeed soundproof.

-----

"Wow, what's this?" Cid asked as they wandered around the basement.

"What? I can't see, it's too dark," Crono complained.

"Over here," Cid said excitedly, "When I was last here, they had stopped this project long ago. I thought they had destroyed it."

Crono and Marle stepped over the trash on the floor, making their way to Cid. "Is there a light in here?" Crono asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't risk using it. Might draw attention," Cid replied.

"Well then how ca--What the. . .?" Crono suddenly cut himself off, staring at the large thing in front of him.

"What's the epoch doing here?" Marle asked.

"Epoch?" Cid was curious that they knew this thing.

Before them, sat what looked like Belthasar's earlier version of the epoch. It had no wings, and it looked to be an exact replica of the now gone time machine.

"Isn't that what you used to travel time?" Cid continued.

"Yeah, the only thing is Belthasar was the one who built it; about three hundred years from now," Marle replied.

Cid explained it, "It was our first attempt at hover vehicles. It was working great, but the government hired a lot of our people to work on Project Lavos and the project was cut. They left it down here, and I guess it was forgotten."

Crono thought it over, "So this is how an old man like Belthasar could build something like this alone. He didn't. He probably found one of these and salvaged it, adding the devices for time travel later."

"Maybe," Marle said, "That might be true."

"That also means we could do the same thing," Crono continued.

"You mean Lucca could," Marle reminded him, "We don't know anything about this stuff."

"I could," Cid cut in, "I've read about this in her books. I really could do it!"

"There wouldn't be a point now, though," Crono said, "We don't need it now that we have the gatekeeper. We can just use the gate key in the storage room to get back."

"No we can't," Cid replied.

"What!" Crono stepped toward the former technicion, "I thought you said you fixed that problem with getting stuck in 'limbo'!"

"I did. The gate was left to this time and we could open both sides."

"Then what's the problem?" Marle asked.

"It just hit me a moment ago, but Marshall used the gate and reset the guage," Cid said shrugging.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he's saved us a number of times, I would--" Crono began.

"Where is The Marshal, anyway?" Marle cut in.

"Not sure," Cid said, "but I'm sure he'll find us."

"Let's get to work on this then, I don't want to go back to Project Lavos," Crono sighed.

"I don't have the proper tools and equipment," Cid replied, "We'll have to go back to Nabat's room. Or at least a room that has the proper equipment."

-----

Nabat tentatively pulled open the door that led to the stairs. The stairs dropped below him, leading to the basement. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, then stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Moments later, the door reopened and shut again on its own accord. "Thanks for holding the door open," Marshall said.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were in or not." Nabat apologized, reaching the bottom of the stairwell and reaching for the basement door.

However, the door swung open on its own accord. Nabat jerked his hand back, "I can open it myself."

"Wasn't me," the voice of Marshall wafted from above.

Then the door opened fully to reveal Cid.

-----

"So what is this all about?" Nabat asked as the group sat down on the hard basement floor.

The others looked at themselves for a moment, wonderin on how to start. Finally, Crono spoke up, "This'll be kinda hard to understand, but I'll try."

Marle spoke up, "We know somewhat about your past."

Nabat blanched slightly, then straightened up, "Umm. . .How far back into my past?"

"Oh, I'd say about thirteen millenia," Crono replied evasively.

Nabat stood up and began pacing, "Who are you people? Cid, what do you have to do with this?"

"I just sort of tagged along somewhere in their story," Cid said.

"What story?" Nabat asked.

"We're getting their," Crono said, "Who here's long winded enough to tell it?"

"It's either you or me, Crono," Marle reminded him, "We're the only two who have been through it all."

". . .Oh yeah," Crono nodded, "Then I'll do it.

Crono told him about their adventure. Starting with the mistake with the teleporter all of the way to the death of Nikades. He decided to leave out the part about Lucca being his daughter. When Nabat decided that it was going to be a long story, he sat back down.

Crono finished and Nabat began to rock back and forth, "Litle Janus was the prophet," he mumbled to himself, "How ironic."

"Lucca told us in her last letter that in order to use magic, we must have close ancestors that came from Zeal," Crono explained.

"And how did you know about me," Nabat pressed.

The others looked at each other for a moment. Marle spoke up, "We can't tell you. It might alter time if you knew."

Nabat nodded slowly, "So what do you want from me?"

"We want names," Crono replied.

-----

Kerry the astronomer turned from his desk once more. His thoughts were on one subject, and he hastened back to the telescope that stuck out of the observatory.

One of the new stars had turned a crimson red. This was strange, almost as strange as their mysterious appearance. Almost as strange as the fact that the telescope couldn't make them out when he magnified close enough to identify what they were. He suspected meteorites, but couldn't see them clear enough to make sure.

He was sure of one thing though. They were coming closer. The stars had noticably enlarged ever since their first appearance several days ago.

Kerry gasped and turned his attention to another of the new stars. It had also turned into a deep red. Maybe they were burning up, the astronomer told himself.

Another star turned crimson, Kerry ran back to his desk, grabbing photographs and comparing them what he saw now.

They were coming closer, and they were coming fast.

Kerry jumped away from the telescope and ran to his door, tripping over the chair by the desk. He stumbled, grabbed the doorknob and raced down the observatory's hall toward a telephone.

-----

"Sir, I really think these things are meteorites. They're coming closer and if you haven't noticed, some are starting to gather color," Kerry said into the phone breathless.

"I'm sorry, son, but we need hard evidence on this. We'll have our experts check it out. We have state-of-the-art telescopes up in orbit that can get a picture of these things easily." the general finished.

"But--"

He was interrupted by beeping. The general had hung up on him.

-----

"Who was that, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

They were both seated at the general's office. A desk covered with papers sat between the two.

"An astronomer," the general replied with distaste, "The people are starting to figure out that these things are heading this way."

"Wouldn't it had been easier to just tell him the truth instead of crumpling his ego, sir?"

"If word on this gets out, we'll have chaos in the streets. I've been told by the president to let the space program handle this. They're the experts, not some rich kid who can afford one of those big telescopes. They're sending out a probe tomorrow. Then we can tell for sure what the hell that thing is," the general replied, putting his booted feet on the dest and not caring about dirtying up some of the papers.

The general continued, "Now as to why I called you in here."

"Yes, sir?"

"Remember that incident at our secret project at the crater? Those kids managed to breach security and steal a tank. Well, I've had official word that thoes brats are back. Unfortunately, because of these 'meteors', I can't spare very many men. I want you to take a few soldiers and search the RoboTech compound. That's where they were last seen.

"If you find them, apprehend them and take them here for questioning."

"Robotic, sir? I've never heard of that place, sir."

The general sighed and began pillaging his desk. Finally, he came up with a sheet of paper, "You'll find the adress here. If you get lost, as one of the techs there to give you a floor map. Dismissed, soldier."

"Yes, sir," the soldier saluted and left.


	8. Chapter 8

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 8

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know the other guards!" Crono was mildly annoyed. 

"Shh," Marle reprimanded him, "Someone might hear us."

Crono calmed down slightly and peered at Nabat questioningly. The reciever of the stare shuffled about for a moment, then shrugged, "I'm sorry. There must be hundreds of people in the royal guard of Zeal. You never knew who you were going to get assigned with. . .I had friends there, but I don't remember being assigned with any of them then."

"They were all unknowns?" Marshall pressed.

"Yes. Sorry if I spoiled your plans, but I truly didn't know the others."

"It's all right, I guess we shouldn't've gotten our hopes up so high. At least we know where our magic abilities come from from Lucca's notes," Crono replied.

"Which also means that Nabat is a wanted man, and it's all our fault," Cid said suddenly.

"I'm sure that you can clear your names after a talk. I mean, you didn't steal a tank. I know you Cid," Nabat replied laughing.

The others suddenly started trying to avert their eyes.

"You didn't steal a tank, did you? Tell me you didn't, Cid," Nabat started to look panicked.

"Ummm. . . ." Cid said intelligently, "Let's just say that we now have a twenty million dollar loan that can't be paid off."

Nabat seemed to look thoughtful for a moment, then he started to laugh, "Oh this is too good," he said between bursts.

"What are you talking about?" Cid asked, wondering if he had snapped.

"I just finished my time machine yesterday!" Nabat said still laughing, "I was going to use it this weekend after I'd finetuned it and everything. They can't arrest me if I'm back in Zeal."

The others decided not to tell him that he would be sent to another time than Zeal. Instead, they all laughed unsteadily with him. Finally, Nabat held up his hands, "Oh course, I'll need to get it, but I think Marshall over here can do that."

"How big is it?" Marshall asked, standing up.

"Oh, I didn't mean get it right now," Nabat cut him off, "Just get it when I'm ready."

"I'd better get it now," Marshall said, "They might confiscate it while you're gone."

Nabat started saying something unprintable, "I almost forgot about that. Carlisle might smash the room when he gets out. . .of the hospital," Nabat added the last, remembering Marshall's version of justice.

"Hospital? What happened?" Cid asked eagerly.

"Crammed him in the shaft," Marshall said with a smile, "I'm sorry to say, it seemed to still be extremely hot from the fire gun going off in it. He couldn't get off with anything better than second degree burns."

Cid started to laugh again, "Wasn't that a little excessive?"

"I thought it might be, so I let his legs stay out. Now when he pulls himself out, he can manage to walk to a hospital."

"I guess this means you'll have to go get the time machine quickly now," Nabat said almost apologetically, "Sorry about making you rush."

"No problem," Marshall said, walking to the door, "I'll be back everyone," he faded back into the shadows.

The door opened and closed on its own, showing that he was leaving. When he was gone, Cid stood up and walked back to the hovering device, "I think I should do something with this, too," he said to himself.

"Like what?" Crono asked, curiously.

"Like putting some wings on it," he said, "After all, the real epoch had wings."

"Dalton's version had wings," Crono said, "Anyway, I don't think you have the time to go out and buy some wings. . .if anybody would even sell any."

"No, no, no, I've got all of the parts I would need right here. I can just draw from my mind what I remember about Lucca's diagrams and make it. . .I'll need tools though."

"We should have gone over this while Marshall was here," Marle sighed, "He could have pulled off a double errand."

"Too late now," Crono said, "Maybe we can send him to get the tools afterward."

"Actually," Nabat cut in, "I think he'll bring the tools with the time machine. He's a smart man and I think he'll notice that I'll need the tools."

"Maybe," Crono said, "But not for sure."

-----

"Told you," Nabat said after Marshall had returned.

The tools were with the large man, who also carried a small device about the size of a medium television. Marshall set the device down in front of Nabat, followed by the tools.

"I was in there picking up your stuff," Marshall began, "When I realized that they wouldn't be invisible like me. I had a hell of a time trying to avoid other people. People become suspicious of objects floating around in the air for some reason."

"How do you make your weapons and clothes invisible, then?" Cid piped up suddenly.

"I don't," Marshall replied, "I can make one object or person invisible. That's all I have to power for. Also, I have to be in contact with that object or person. I just make my cape invisible and drape it around me."

Cid nodded thoughtfully and Marshall continued, "I couldn't fit this damn thing in my cape," he indicated the time machine, "so I had to carry it pretty much in the open."

"It's a good thing you brought the tool box, though," Crono said, "We were going to make you go back for it."

"Thanks everybody," Marshall bowed sarcastically, "Any more orders for your loyal slave?"

They ignored his sarcasm, "They might decide to search the building after a while, so we had better hurry," Nabat said.

Cid waded through the junk that was scatter around the basement, picking odd items and tucking them under his arm. He was eager to begin the construction. As he was doing this, he spoke, "I might need someone to help me add these things, too. Any volunteers?"

"Why not?" Marshall shrugged, "The loyal slave goes to work."

Once again, they ignored his sarcasm.

-----

Glenn woke up suddenly, jumping out of his bed clumsily and grabbing his sword. It was pitch dark in his home, as it was outside. However, there was a bright light issuing from his Masamune, it was glowing angrily. Something was outside.

Glenn tiptoed slowly toward the ladder that led outside. Above him, the moon appear for a moment, before he changed his angle and the opening of the cave concealed it.

He grabbed the ladder rung with one hand, "Who's out there?"

He quickly shook his head, he shouldn't have done that. The Masamune was clearly making it obvious that the thing outside was hostile. Giving himself away like that was--

Something suddenly dropped down the hole, striking Glenn and throwing him to the ground. The Masamune was lost and was sent skipping and rolling across the floor, stopping beside his bed.

Ignoring his sword for the moment, Glenn looked up to face the thing in front of him. It was nigh invisible in the darkness. The spectre peered down at him, then looked up. Above him, more spectres were dropping down the ladder, five in all.

When they were done, Ericane, the leader of the group turned back to him, "Come peacefully with us or die," it said, "The choice isn't hard."

One of the spectres walked past Ericane and went to where the Masamune was last. Its light had died instantly, and it was now just as invisible as the spectres. The spectre stooped over the side of the bed, looking curious.

"It isn't here anymore, Ericane," the spectre said finally, "It's gone."

"Where is it, frog?" Ericane turned to Glenn.

"It has a life of its own. If it doesn't want to be found, it won't be found."

Ericane glowered at Glenn for a moment, then nodded, "Very well. If it has a life of its own, it'll be trying to return to you," he turned to the spectres behind him, "We're taking him with us."

-----

"Almost done?" Nabat asked.

They had been working on the wings for three hours now. One was complete, and the other--though the two didn't match--was almost complete.

"Almost," Cid clarified.

Nabat began pacing. Moments later he looked up, "I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to use the time machine now."

The others looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally Crono spoke up, "We aren't stopping you, you can go whenever you want."

Nabat walked to the machine, looking hesitant. Finally, he turned back to them, "Can you answer this: Will I make it back to Zeal?"

Nabat continued, "I mean, you have been to a lot of times, can you tell me?"

Crono thought it over. If he said he couldn't tell him because it would change time, Nabat would obviously take it as a 'no'. He tried desperately to think of an answer that would give away nothing.

Marle spoke up ahead of him, "We don't know where you go. But I'm sure that it'll take you to Zeal."

Nabat sighed, "Thank you. And everybody. . .?"

The others looked at him expectantly.

"It's been nice knowing you, I'll miss you people," he said, pressing a button on the machine, "And also. . .I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything about your ancestors."

"Good luck," Cid said.

A blue gate appeared above the machine. Nabat smiled happily, "See? I told you it would work!"

Crono looked pained for a moment. He had the chance to change this man's future, to allow him to return to his rightful time. He knew that it might mean chaos in the time stream, but still he felt the need to tell.

Nabat waved one last time, then said, "I'm going home. Finally going home."

Then he jumped in. The gate closed behind him. When he was gone, there was an exhalation of breath.

"Until we meet again, Taban," Crono said sadly as the gate sealed itself.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done," Cid said finally, "He's going to be very disappointed for a while."

"Until he meets Lara," Crono added, "I hated to lie to him like that, even so."

"It was necessary," Marle admitted, "But I still didn't like doing it."

Cid looked at the time machine as he finished the other wing, completing the epoch, "Now all I have to do is add the time machine to this thing, and we'll have your time chariot back."

-----

The space probe was sent out an hour later. Its launch was successful, and amid the cheering scientists in the control tower, computers tracked its movements toward one of the phenomenons.

As it flew through the recesses of space, it was taking pictures of the 'meteorites' as it approached them. All of them were red now, and they glowed unendingly. With the probe, they were finally able to make an accurate count.

There were close to one hundred of these things.

"Dead God," one of the men at the computer said after he had made the count.

"That's way too many," another said, "It's like a whole asteroid group is coming at us."

The probe was nearing them fast now, without the frictions of gravity and wind resistance of Earth, it was traveling through space at close to two thousand miles per hour. The meteorites were moving much faster, however.

Another picture feeded through and appeared on the screen. One of the nearer meteorites. The tech sitting at the terminal tapped the screen for a second, thinking that maybe it was a monitor glitch. With no such luck, he looked more closely, "That's strange."

"What is it?" asked the head of the program.

"This image of the meteorite, sir," the man replied, vexed, "It looks somewhat like a giant, round porcupine."

Then, suddenly, the probe broke contact. The images stopped and the tracking beacon was lost.


	9. Chapter 9

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 9

* * *

Cid connected the last wire, and closed the control panel in the front of the new epoch. He peeked out of the vehicle, "All done." 

"You did it? You actually built another epoch?" Marle asked amazedly.

"I think so," Cid said, suddenly doubting, then he brightened up again, "It should work."

He ducked back in while the other were preparing themselves for transport. Cid looked at the dial on the 'fixed' time machine that was now connected with the epochs controls. He switched the dial to the left, so that it pointed at Zeal.

"This is where you wanted to go, isn't it," he asked an imaginary Nabat, "Sorry I had to decieve you and all. I hope your new life will allow you to forgive me."

Crono jumped in and began to pull Marle in.

Suddenly, the door to teh basement was flung open. Several armed men came rushing inside, positioning themselves for a shootout. After they were all inside, another figure walked in, seeming almost to limp.

Carlisle's face was scarred beyond any repair. It was burnt a disgusting shade of red, with small spots of brown and black dotting it. His arms and hands, which he kept away from contacting anyting, were bandaged. He leered evilly at the group.

Then he saw Marshall, "I'm going to have the time of my life getting my revenge on you."

Marshall smiled back, despite the situation, "Some of you people take suntanning way too seriously."

Carlisle started to sputter angrily and he stumbled toward Marshall, who started to laugh. Carlisle grabbed a guards arm, no matter how much it hurt, and yelled, "Shoot that man!"

The soldier shook his head, "Can't sir. He hasn't given a reason."

"Look at me you idiot!" Carlisle was angry, "I'M reason enough! Shoot him!"

The soldier turned to two of the nine other soldiers, "I want you two to carry that bastard back to his room. He needs to rest."

"What!" Carlisle stumbled back, "You can't do that! I'm in charge!"

"The hell you are, scarface," the soldier said angrily, "You decided to come along for the ride because you wanted to see these people arrested. General Harmon gave me direct authority in this situation, and you just stepped out of line."

"Scarface?" Carlisle was going into a fit, "I'll--"

"Take him away, you two," the soldier said, then added, "Don't worry about not being too careful, I'm sure he's tough enough to withstand it if you bump into the walls a few times."

The guard roughly grabbed Carlisle and dragged him off, while he was screaming at the commander. The soldier smiled and turned back to the group, "I'll have to ask you to step out of that. . . . plane and put your hands up. As much as it may seem like we were on the same side, I have been ordered to apprehend you and bring you back. I DO follow my orders."

"What are the charges?" Crono asked, trying to stall.

"Tresspassing, vandalism, and theft of government property," the commander said, "Those are steep charges, so I came here expecting resistance. My men have their guns on you with the same pretense. Don't do anything funny, they are marksmen shots with these guns."

"Very well," Crono sighed, "We were so close."

-----

"What's going on!" Brooks, the head of the space program, yelled as the connection was lost.

"We've lost connection, sir. I think it may be something about these meteorites, not even high power telescopes can see them when the magnification becomes too high."

"How far are those things? How much time do we have to stop them?" Brooks demanded, hitting the desk under him.

"They are only several hundred miles away, sir. And sir? We don't have any time left. It's over."

"How can it be over? What about our armed satellites? They can stop a meteorite!"

"I'm aware of that, sir, but we have. . .ninety-six of those meteorites coming at us. If I were you, I'd be getting to low ground quickly."

"This is insane! Where did they come from?" Brooks seemed to almost be crying.

No one answered him. Chaos had erupted in the small room and people were running out of the room in a mob. Brooks had no choise but to follow, as he started to leave, he gave a last look at the monitor.

The closest picture of the meteorite they had recieved. It looked too symmetrical to be a meteorite.

Brooks turned and ran out of the room.

-----

When the stars had first appeared in the skies, the people were told that it was INDEED a meteor shower. They were also told that the meteors were small and would burn up in the atmosphere. The people could go outside and watch the show if they wanted to.

And a lot of people did. As the red stars approached, people set up picnics in the park, went out to a clear area, or simply sat on their porch. Waiting on a glorious show of nature.

The stars grew larger and larger as they approached. People oohed and ahhed when the first of them burst into flame after entering the atmosphere.

However, it did not burn up. The flames surrounded the hard shell as the round space object plummeted, caught in the planet's atmosphere. Then it was arcing through the sky, flying over one of the crowds of people who had gather in a park. The sonic boom from its passage blew over the crowd, making most cover their ears. The wind struck at them, catching them off guard and throwing them to the ground.

The meteors weren't burning up.

The people looked in panic-stricken silence as the first of the meteors struck the ground outside the city of Truce. There was a loud crash and dirt and trees were suddenly airborn. The shockwave was so powerful, it was visible to the stunned people. The nearest buildings of Truce collapsed away from the landing zone, others soon fell as the shockwave reached them. The ring of destruction was spreading outward.

People finally started screaming as they saw the circular disturbance racing across the ground toward them. Panic erupted and people started fleeing.

Then it struck and the people were lost.

-----

"Don't make me count to ten," the commander said impatiently.

"Sorry, but my foot's really caught," Cid said, trying to stall.

"Someone help him," the commander said, the said in a strained voice, "Please."

One of the soldiers suddenly cocked his head to the side, listening for something. He had a vexed look on his face as he asked, "Sir, do you hear anything?"

Then they heard the high pitched whining noise, becoming louder and louder. Suddenly, there was a loud eruption of noise and the ground shook madly. Above them, the ceiling started to crack.

"EARTHQUAKE!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Everyone out of here, now!" the commander yelled, "You four follow me!"

"No," Crono said suddenly.

"I said--"

"You won't shoot us, sir!" Crono continued, "We aren't a threat to you. The earthquake is. I'd get out of here if I were you."

The commander looked pained for a moment, trying to think of a solution. Part of the ceiling fell away, forcing him to realize he didn't have time, "Fine, it looks like I couldn't find you all after all. I'll have to ask my commander for another chance at the building later."

Before anybody could thank him, he turned and ran out of the basement. When he was gone, Cid yelled, "Hurry and get in here! We've got to get out of here!"

The group piled into the quickly made flying machine and the lid closed.

-----

More meteorites were following suit, falling from the sky and striking the ground. One struck dead on onto the thousand year old castle where a long forgotten knight was buried. The landmark was blown to bits from the impact, sending mortar flying just ahead of the shockwave. The City of Chorre was buried under the force. The building were blown over like they were made of cardboard in a hurricane.

The surprised people in the street screamed as the were buried under a landslide of debris and stone.

One of the meteors struck the top of a building in Truce. The building broke apart and the meteor continued, finally crashing several miles outside of town. The shattered fragment of the skyscraper fell onto the building beside it, crushing the top few stories of it before the momentum was broke.

-----

"What's going on?" Marle asked when the whole building shook again.

"I have no idea, but it seems to be working for us." Cid said starting up the engines.

The epoch slowly turned until it was facing the ramp that led to the large wooden door that was the fire exit for the basement. It was just wide enough to allow passage for such a large vehicle.

-----

The first meteor that struck sat in a crater that sunk half a mile into the ground. Smoke drifted from it and dirt clumps were still dropping on it from above. The spiny ridges along it was something that no one for at least four miles out would be alive to see.

Then the thing shifted, twisting in its hole. It was alive. The thing shrieked, the yell sounding like a pained gurgling noise. The monster's spikes suddenly poked outward, aiming for the sky. Then they launched, arching into the air high above Truce.

They hovered for a moment as gravity took hold. Then they showered onto the half destroyed city of Truce.

-----

"I've heard that noise before," Cid mused after he heard the unholy scream of the Lavos being.

"Me too," Marle said, "and I don't like it one bit."

"Yeah, something's wrong. Really wrong," Marshall added, "Let's get going quickly. Something tells me the building is about to see its last days."

"That sounded just like Lavos," Crono said suddenly, "What's going on?"

"Let's find out," cid said, hitting the acceleration.

The epoch moved forward, picking up speed. Then it was racing toward the wide door. There was no way they could open the door, they would break through.

"Brace yourselves," Cid said as he pushed himself deep into his seat.

The epoch struck the garage door, breaking it in half in a vertical split down the middle. The two piece spun outward, and were thrown away.

The epoch caught air for a moment as it got off of the upward ramp and into the parking lot of RoboTech. The machine bounced as it struck the pavement, sliding sideways as the wheels tried to find traction.

The group were all thrown about as Cid tried to right the vehicle. He hit the brakes and the epoch's tires squealed as the machine spun around in a one eighty. It finally stopped it a cloud of black foul smelling smoke.

Above them, the RoboTech building was destroyed. Above the tenth story, it had broken off and tipped over, falling onto the building next to it. All around them, other buildings had shared similar fates.

"Oh man," Cid muttered.

Crono looked up for an instant, then wished he hadn't. Above him were the implements of Lavos's 'Rain of Destruction'. They were fall right toward the city. Farther above were dozens of the stars, now much closer and entering the atmosphere.

"This is insane!" Marshall yelled

"We've got to get out of this time, now!" Crono yelled, pointing at the sky.

The others followed his finger and spotted the carnage in the sky. Cid hit something on the control panel, "You don't need to tell me twice."

The epoch suddenly rose up into the air. The motion was unsteady, the machine wasn't finetuned to hover. It shuddered as they rose.

Then the rain struck. Bolts of energy struck the ground all over the city. Their mini-shockwaves caused the buildings they missed to shudder. The survivors who were desperately trying to get out of the city, were running everywhere; some died from the explosions of the deadly weapons.

Another Lavos streaked across the sky above the group. The sonic boom caused the epoch to lurch forward and start to drop. Cid jabbed another button and pulled a switch. The rear engines ignited once more and the epoch's nose rose back up and it started to race forward.

"Prepare for another time," he said to the others, hitting a combination of switches.

Far in front of them, a building tipped over, crashing noisily on the ground. Cid said something harshly and dove the epoch down and to the right. They were heading for a small opening between the building and the street.

"Cid you're crazy," Marle said, gripping her seat.

"It's better than slamming into the building," Cid replied, pulling up suddenly.

The epoch shot under the building, several feet from the street below and the build above. Debris lay ahead of them, barely seeable in the shadow of the building. Cid veered left and right, trying to dodge it all.

Then they were out. Cid pulled up and the epoch rose up into the air once more. He hit a final button and the air around them started to glow white.

All around them, the rain continued. One bolt came extremely close, causing the epoch to shake. Then they were clear, entering the blue world in between time.

-----

In a matter of hours, the future was destroyed. The planet was a blistered and lifeless rock. The invaders had done their job.

Revenge on the ones who had killed one of their kind. Earth had been their first defeat. It would have to be an example.

The monsters buried themselves into the ground, the job finished.


	10. Chapter 10

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 10

* * *

Magus awoke with a jump when he heard the noise. He instantly jumped out of his makeshift cot, looking around wildly for any signs of intrusion. When nothing but his sister, still in a spell-induced sleep, came to his eyes, he sighed. It was a dream. 

But Magus felt it was more than a dream, it was a vision. It had told him how to release his sister from the spell. Magus wracked his brain, trying to remember what Schala had told him during the dream. It was fading away quickly.

Magus grabbed onto her words, forming them as a conscious thought and not a subconscious one. He needed to memorize this more than anything. Her words drifted through his head as he tried to get to the part of the 'antidote'.

He started to pace unknowingly back and forth along the side of his cave. Looking outside briefly, he could see that it was still snowing, though it was letting up.

Then it was there. She would need a shock to awake. A short electrical charge, something statling enough to break her out of the sleep.

Magus almost snapped his fingers at the recognition. Of course, a burst of energy large enough to disturb the spell. The same thing Lucca had used to stop Nikades. The only difference was the magnitude of the spell. This was a much smaller spell, it required a lot less energy to break.

Magus rushed over to his sister's bed, wondering when he should do this. He had been waiting nearly his whole life for this, but for some reason it didn't seem like the right time. It was almost ludicrous that this moment had so suddenly come apon him.

He looked down at his sister and reached for her hand, drawing in the energy. His decision had been made. He had been waiting much to long for this moment.

Magus or Janus, whoever he was, he would bring back this woman who had saved him.

-----

Glenn awoke suddenly with a sharp pain in his back. His eyes shot open, causing a blurry view to appear before him. When his vision cleared, he was able to see that he was in some sort of meeting room. A long table went down the middle of the room, which sat a dozen of the spectres.

Behind him were three more spectres, one being the leader of the hunting party, known as Ericane. He didn't know how he could tell them apart, but for some reason his mind seemed to register some difference. Maybe it was in their shape or maybe how they stood.

"Here he is," Ericane said suddenly, bringing Glenn from his thoughts.

The other spectres were all peering at him intently and curiously. He suddenly realized that he was unexpected by most of them.

One of the spectres on the table stood up, nodding, "Good. Now where is the magic sword?"

"We weren't able to get it," Ericane apologized.

"Bastion, what is the meaning of this!" one of the other spectres stood up in semioutrage, demanding from the other spectre at the table.

"Just a little hunting party, Morlis. Nothing big enough for your concern," Bastion replied.

Another spectre stood up, siding with Morlis, "It IS our concern. You are not authorized to do anything like this without the consent of the rest of the council."

"I didn't think it was necessary, St--" Bastion began.

"Not authorized to do ANYTHING!" the spectre continued angrily, "This is now twice that you have done this! First with the Queen, now with the knight."

"Very well," Bastion bowed, "It won't happen again, Storimae."

"This is your last chance, Bastion. If you go beyond your authority once again, you will be dropped from the council," Morlis said.

Glenn watched this with intent. There was dissention in the ranks of the spectres. They were aruguing with each other. THAT was why they hadn't attacked his world yet, they were struggling for a leader. Without Thatos, they were merely squabbling with each other over who will replace him.

They had tried to create a joint rule between all of the possible candidates. Apparently, it wasn't working.

"What do I do with him, then?" Ericane asked, pointing at Glenn.

"Kill him, I guess," Bastion said.

"But he is the only one who can handle the sword," Ericane said, "In fact, I've learned that the sword has a life of its own, in a way. Glenn may even be able to draw it to us."

"Are you insane, Ericane? How in the hell can a sword follow somebody? Kill him," Bastion continued.

"Wait," Storimae said, cutting the argument off, "Ericane is right. This Masamune is a very unique sword. It DOES have a life of its own. It WILL find a way to get here. It could be the turning point in this battle if we could get ahold of it."

"It may be too dangerous, Storimae," Morlis argued, "You remember how it reacted to Thatos."

"I know what I'm doing," Storimae argued, "If I can get ahold of it, we may be able to get the revenge on this world for what it did to Nikades and Thatos."

"Don't overstep your boundaries as well; after so recently berating Bastion. Ambition will cause this council to fall apart," another spectre, Lanon, retorted.

"Then NOW what do I do with him?" Ericane asked again, becoming impatient.

"Put him in a cell for now. I'll talk with the rest of the council on how we should handle this," Storimae said, waving him off.

Glenn was grabbed roughly and pulled out of the room as the spectres began to consult each other on the predicament.

-----

Schala lay asleep, though the sleep was no longer from the spell. Magus sighed in content at a job accomplished. The spell was removed and she would wake when she was ready.

He walked away from her cot and toward the entrance of the cave. It was stil light, yet the new stars in the sky were now visible in the daytime, now that the clouds were gone once more. He didn't know what this meant. They had slowly started appearing during the daytime several days ago. Now they were permanently in the sky, a baffling event.

As he was looking at the sky, he caught a glimpse of a flash of light to his left. His snapped to the side to look at what was happening. Then the flash of light again and suddenly there was something in the sky.

-----

The blue light left the group as they were suddenly thrown into another time. The epoch continued to shudder, however, something was wrong with it.

"Zeal?" Crono asked, looking at the snow-covered lands around him.

"We've got a problem," Cid said suddenly, breaking Crono from his musings.

"What's wrong?" Marle asked, looking over Crono's seat to the control box.

"I think one of those laser-things hit a little too close, the epoch isn't flying too well and. . . ."

The epoch suddenly started to tip forward and drop. Everyone felt their stomachs jump up at the suddenly roller coaster style maneuver.

They were heading straight for a mountain.

"Can't you do anything!" Marshall yelled, holding onto his seat with both hands to hold his position.

"Nope, we're going to crash," Cid said, "but I might be able to soften the landing. . ."

Cid pulled the steering controls to the left hard. They were approaching the mountain very fast. After the epoch had turned to a near vertical position, Cid pulled up.

The epoch started to crawl to the side. They might just miss the mountain.

-----

Magus stared at the machine in the sky. It looked almost like the epoch. He also noticed that it was about to hit the mountain he was on.

Then the epoch angled sideways, with the wings almost vertical, and tried to veer to the side. They were trying to avoid the mountain.

Then Magus noticed that it was heading right for him. He could hear the noise now, it was very loud. The thing was coming in much too fast.

Magus realized his position and jumped back into the cave quickly. Then suddenly, the epoch crashed. It slid across the entrance to his cave, he saw the bottom of it passing by him as it raked over the opening of his cave. Then it was gone, sliding across the snowy mountain.

Magus peered out of his cave to see the epoch sliding down the hill roughly, spinning as it tried to stop.

-----

Crono looked back madly as the epoch continued to jostle them madly. This was crazy. He had thought he had seen Magus back there.

The epoch hit a rock that was jutting out of the ground and took air once more. Then it landed again, throwing its occupants around the small seating area. The epoch lost all traction and started to turn sideways as it continued to slide down the mountain.

It slid off of an escarpment, then tipped as it fell, the left wing pointing downwards. It struck the ground, the wing sticking into the ground, then snapping off with a metallic ring. The broken fragment of the wing continued to jut out of the snow.

The epoch rolled over, the glass covering striking the ground and cracking from a rock. The epoch slid a few more feet, then stopped.

-----

Several minutes after the crash, there was finally movement inside of the epoch. Cid coughed weakly, feeling his face. His hand came back with blood and small glass shards. He coughed again and looked at the others.

Looking back at him was Marshall. The man was still awake, but was cut up badly too. He seemed too stunned to move. Cid started to reached out to him when Marshall spoke in a tense whipser, "Do NOT move, Cid. Not one muscle."

Cid stopped, "Why?"

"Do you want to continue this ride. All the way to the bottom of the mountain. We're only about a quarter of the way down right now."

". . .Oh," Cid whispered back.

The epoch was smashed on the outside. However, most of the inside still looked to be in working condition. Cid sighed with relief.

He continued to sit still along with Marshall, waiting for the others to wake up so they could find out a way to get out of here.


	11. Chapter 11

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 11

* * *

Magus carefully ran down the mountain. Far below him, the trail dug in by the epoch was very evident. It had cut a swath down the mountain for about a mile. He hated to leave Schala like that, but he had a feeling that this was important. 

He stumbled again, barely able to keep his footing. Finally, he shook his head and used magic. He hovered over the snow and began to fly down the mountain.

His powers were still weak from after the Undersea Palace episode. He hoped he had enough left in him. He remembered what it was like to push his ability's limit.

Moments later, he had reached the epoch. Now to see if he could get back to his cave from here.

-----

In Ioku, the rebuilt village was once again flourishing. Even with the cold termperatures and the lack of food, peopld were able to live life peacefully once more.

Ayla was in the meeting grounds at the moment. Several others were there as well. The meeting between Ioku and Laruba had been going on for nearly an hour. It was starting to bore Ayla.

Ayla looked up at the sky suddenly. There was a loud booming noise. One of the strange stars that had appeared in the skies several days ago had flared up.

Ayla looked puzzled for a moment. She remembered seeing this calamity before. It was several years ago, but the memory of her enemy's lair being blown to pieces by its arival.

Lavos.

'What was going on?' Ayla thought to herself madly as more of the stars began to burst into flame from entering the atmosphere.

Villagers started to scream at what was happening. Some were running into their tents to hide, as if that would help.

Ayla remained stone still, hypnotized by the view. Pretty but deadly. There were dozens of them lighting up the sky.

She continued to stare as her world ended.

-----

Crono opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of a cave. It was somewhat dark, whereever he was and he had a splitting headache. He reached up to feel several large welts on his forehead. In doing so, he also got a view of his hand, cut up, but not badly.

Where was he?

He looked to his side and saw Marle lying on the ground as well, beside him. She was still asleep, eyes closed and facing the ceiling. There was a long cut racing across her forehead and dropping by the side of her eye. It seemed to be healing rather well, though.

"Awake?" the voice startled him and he jerked about, looking the other way to face Cid.

"Sorry," Cid said.

Cid was sitting by the entrance to the cave, his back to the world outside. He had his legs crossed under him and his hands were on his knees. "No problem," Crono replied groggily.

"We're in Magus's cave, if you want to know," Cid said, reading Crono's mind.

Crono almost smiled to himself, he HAD seen Magus. He shook his head in disbelief at their luck.

"How long since. . ." Crono said.

"The crash?" Cid finished, "I'd say about three hours. The epoch took it really bad. I don't think she'll fly again."

Then Crono remembered why they had crashed. He coughed slightly, and asked, "What about the future?"

"I have no idea," Cid said with a sad shrug, "Those Lavos's things wrecked it. I think we have a big problem."

Crono looked around again, "Where's Marshall?"

"He went outside," Cid replied, "He wasn't as badly injured as the rest of us. I think he's trying to salvage what he can of the epoch."

"And Magus?" Crono continued.

"Over with Schala," Cid pointed to the area behind Crono.

Crono calmly followed his finger. When he saw Magus sitting in a chair over a cot, he nodded. Then the implication of what Cid said hit him. His head shot back toward Cid, causing a great deal of pain. Crono winced, gasping.

Cid leaned forward, preparing to get up, "Are you okay?"

Crono ignored the pain, "Did you say Schala?"

Cid shrugged, leaning back to his seated position, "Yeah. He says she used to be his sister, a long time ago."

Crono fell back into his bed, tired from talking so much and the realization of what he had missed. Then, before he knew what was happening, he was asleep once again.

-----

Glenn looked up from his bed to the iron door that was opening. Storimae walked inside. The spectre shut the door behind him and looked at the frog intently.

"What do you want?" Glenn asked, sitting back down on his bed.

"Answers," Storimae replied.

The spectre started to walk around Glenn and the bed, which lay in the middle of the small room. As he circled, he seemed to be examining the frog.

"How powerful is the Masamune?" Storimae asked finally.

"More powerful than you," Glenn replied, "That is all you need to know before I slay you with it."

"I saved your life, Glenn. You owe me your respect at least. Answer the question or I'll give free reign to Bastion."

"No one has free reign here. I've seen your 'council' remember? It's simply one big power struggle. You will destroy yourselves before you can cause any trouble in my world."

"Very good," Storimae remarked, "but the struggle is about to end. With the Masamune, I can cause the others to bow before me easily. With it, the other spectres can't touch me."

Glenn looked puzzled, "Spectres?"

"What we call ourselves," Storimae replied.

"You can't hold the Masamune anyway. Its magic will destroy you," Glenn insisted, returning to the topic on hand.

"No, I can't. But you can. All I simply need to do is take control of you and wield it," Storimae remarked, walking toward the door, "THAT is why I let you live."

Storimae pulled the door open and stepped out, "Remember that, Glenn. I won't kill you."

The door shut, leaving Glenn alone once more.

'Spectres,' he thought to himself.

-----

Glenn awoke when he heard what sounded like a scream. It was dark in his room, the window showing that it was night. Another scream ripped through the building and Glenn jumped to his feet. The bed squeaked slightly from his sudden movement.

Glenn ran to the door and put his ear against it. Beyond, he could hear more than the constant yelling. There was the sound of fighting.

Puzzled, Glenn backed away from the door as the noise became louder, closer. Something was going on. Maybe the spectres were fighting each other violently.

Glenn's thoughts were interrupted when something hit the door. The door shook slightly under the impact. Glenn wished he had a weapon suddenly, he had a feeling that something might happen to him when this was over.

Then suddenly, a red sword tip broke through the top of the door. Glenn gasped at the sudden appearance and stumbled back. The screaming and fighting had mysteriously died away.

Then the sword dropped, slicing the door from top to bottom as though it was less than metal. The area around the split seemed to glow red hot as the sword withdrew. Then the right half of the door fell over, into the room. The left half was opened up on its hinges to reveal what had done this to the door.

Glenn stared speechlessly at the figure holding the Masamune.

-----

"You found Schala?" Marle asked in awe, "When? I mean how?"

Magus glared at her constant barrage of questions. Finally, he turned back to face the sleeping form of his sister, "She sealed herself inside of the Ocean Palace."

"Well, that's great," Marle said, "That you found her, I mean."

"Has she awaken, yet?" Crono asked from where he had been resting.

"No," Magus replied, "But she will."

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion," Marshall said from the entrance of the cave, "But I'm going to need some help getting the epoch up here for repairs."

The others turned at his sudden appearance. Then Crono nodded moments later, standing up. Marle and Cid did likewise. "WE crashed it after all," Cid said, "We'll have to repair it."

"Yeah," Crono nodded, turning to Magus, "You stay with you sister."

Magus watched them leave, wondering if he even had a sister. Janus had had a sister. Magus didn't.

Magus sighed and turned back to Schala.

-----

Glenn continued to stare at the figure of an old friend. When he didn't move, a voice came into his head, "We'd better hurry, Glenn. There are a lot of them out there, and they'll be after us and Cyrus in a moment," spoke Masa.

"Right," Mune replied.

Glenn stared at Cyrus for a moment later, then nodded.

"Let's go," Masa and Mune said, as Cyrus silently turned and led the way down the passageways.

There were bodies of the spectres littering the hallways. Piled up on the walls or simply lying in the middle of the hall, all before him had fallen victim to his old friend.

Parts of the walls seemed to be torn apart from the fierce fighting, giving the place the appearance of a warzone.

More spectres came tearing down the hall to fight the menace. Cyrus wielded the Masamune effortlessly, cleaving the challengers before they could fight.

The duo continued running down the passageways.

Glenn looked up at Cyrus's determined face, "How did you come back?"

Cyrus didn't answer. He continued to run, leading Glenn to the exit. More spectres appeared, but apon viewing the Masamune, they decided to turn and live.

Several more spectres did challenge them, but it seemed as though Cyrus was invincible. He was untiring in his fighting and running, yet Glenn was starting to tire from simply running.

Glenn tried again, "How did you come back?"

"Don't bother, Glenn," came the voice of Masa.

"Yeah," Mune replied, "He's just a ghost. We summoned him here so he could help. After all, swords don't go on their own."

They turned the last corner and Glenn saw the front gate lying all over the floor, having been blown to pieces. More of the spectres were lying about. Cyrus ignored them and slowed his run to a walk, stepping calmly out of the door.

Glenn followed. When they were outside, the frog turned to his friend, "Thank you, Cyrus."

Cyrus looked at him, then nodded. Then the figure started to fade away.

"No!" Glenn yelled, "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time!"

The figure disappeared, leaving Glenn alone. Lying by his feet was the Masamune. He tentatively bent and picked it up. he sheathed the weapon and looked about him.

The base had been built on Denadoro Peak. It stood on the banks of the small stream just before the point where the waterfall began.

Glenn made his decision. He would have to warn Guardia of the threat.

He started his long trek down the mountain, giving one last thanks to his friend, who even in death, managed to save him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 12

* * *

"I don't think we can take all of it with us," Cid said as they viewed the smashed epoch. 

Behind them lay the epoch's wing, still half buried into the mountain. There had been no point in even bothering with it, it had taken too much damage. Besides, it had been driven in fairly far, there'd be no way they could get it out short of a bulldozer.

The epoch was now right side up once more. They had to be careful that they didn't cause it to lose its hold and finish its trip down the mountain. The glass covering was smashed. The broken shards were lying all over the mountain for several yards up. There was no point in trying to gather that either. Dents adorned the epoch's every inch from the dozen or so rocks they had struck.

They had piled rocks under the epoch so that it wouldn't slide off of the mountain while they were messing with it.

"It's not that heavy. At least not for four people," Marshall replied.

Cid bent over and scooped up and handful of snow. He held it out before him, "Where would we get traction to drag it up?" he turned his hand, dropping the melting snow.

"Fine," Marshall conceded, "But what DO we take?"

"Definitely Taban's time machine part," Marle said.

Cid nodded, "That's a must. That's about it, too. . .Oh, and anything that belongs to us that we might have left in there."

"I've got my sword, Marle has her 'bow," Crono pointed off, "Weapons, check."

Cid turned to Marshall inquiringly. He seemed almost to say something, then remembered Marshall's warning. He stuttered back his remark and looked at Marshall.

Marshall glowered, "I know you're gonna say it. Just go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Cid asked innocently.

"You know very well what, Cid," Marshall wrapped his cloak around him, preventing the biting cold.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Cid replied, "I'm fairly sure if you'd lost something in there that it would take a long time for you to notice, due to the abundance of your supplies."

Marshall glared at Cid, "Happy?"

"Very," Cid nodded.

Crono changed the subject suddenly, "Why did we end up in Zeal anyway? I thought we had it set to our time."

Cid got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, then he scratched the back of his head, "I was tinkering with the knob before the attack. I guess I forgot to switch it back in all of the commotion."

Crono nodded, "It's all right Cid. I was just making sure that the dial still wasn't messed up. I'd hate for that to happen."

"Like it was for Nabat," Marle added.

"I still hated having to do that to him," Cid said, "He was a nice man."

"We had no choice," Crono reminded him.

"Still doesn't make it good," Cid shrugged, "First I can't save Lucca, then it was him."

"Cid, what happened to Lucca wasn't anybody's fault," Crono said, "Quit trying to blame yourself."

Cid didn't say anything. He didn't seem to want to even listen.

"Who's going to help me get this thing out!" Marshall said, breaking the silence that had ensued.

Cid turned from the other two and walked over to the epoch, "I guess I will. I put it in, I should take it out."

Crono looked at Marle questioningly. She nodded back. Cid was still having some problems over that incident. They would have to be careful about what they said around him.

Marshall pulled out a dagger and crawled into the machine. Cid followed. Pulling open the control panel revealed the small device.

"Now what I need to know is which wires to cut that'll disengage the machine from the epoch," Marshall said, indicating the wires that ran from the time machine.

"All of them, Cid said.

"All?" Marshall examined the wires again.

"If you don't cut them all, how would we pull it out?" Cid asked.

"Oh, yeah," Marshall said, pulling the dagger forward to cut.

"If any are for the good of the epoch, it won't matter anyway," Cid added, "It's not like we're going to be using it again."

After the wires were severed, Marshall carefully drug the time machine out of its holding place, handing it to Cid. Cid took it and carried it out of the epoch.

"Here we go, kiddies," Cid said, offering it to Marle and Crono, who both declined.

"We'd better get this up to the cave to examine, then," Cid continued, "It's even colder out here than it was in the air vents."

"What do we do with the epoch?" Crono asked, pointing vaguely at the vehicle.

"We should just leave it. It's not any use any more. If you want, you can give it a push and watch it go down the rest of the mountain. Then we could decide if we would have survived or not if it hadn't stopped."

"Umm. . .I think we should leave it, then," Crono said, looking down the mountain.

Marshall crawled out of the epoch, sheathing his dagger. He then turned and kicked the crashed vehicle, "A lot of good you did us."

The machine inched forward a little, then stopped. Satisfied, Marshall turned and started to walk back up the mountain to Magus's home. The others followed, Cid still carrying the device.

Behind them, the epoch started to inch forward once more. Then the snow and rocks under it gave way and it dropped down the mountain. Nobody bothered to turn back and watch. They had already been on THAT ride.

-----

"Are you sure of what you saw?" King Guardia asked Glenn.

"Positive," Glenn replied from his position before the throne, "They might move to another base, but for now, Denadoro is the spot."

Glenn continued to ignore the stares directed at him. This was necessary just in case the spectres attacked. His appearance meant nothing to the others if he is able to help them.

"Thank you," the king said, "I will deal with this."

"Thou art welcome," Glenn replied, bowing.

"You are dismissed, brave soul," the king said, "These fiends won't last long."

Glenn turned and left the room. When he was gone, the king turned to the knight beside him, "Send a couple of scouts to Denadoro."

"Very well, Your Majesty," the knight replied, saluting.

The knight left the room, his eyes seeming to shift into black for a moment as he tracked after Glenn. The scouts would have to wait.

-----

"First thing's first," Crono said, "What happened in the future?"

They were back in Magus's cave; Cid had been examining the time machine while the other three sat in a circle trying to figure out their predicament. Magus continued to sit in the chair beside the resting form of Schala.

"I think it's a case of revenge," Marle said, "Those things looked much too much like Lavos."

"Right," Crono nodded.

"I would have never thought that those strange stars in the sky could be THAT," Marshall added, "There were dozens of them."

"Yeah," Crono replied, "And that leads to the next problem: There are those new stars in our time as well, not to mention this one."

"They're probably in all of the times," Cid added, "It's going to be a complete invasion."

"When and where do they strike next, then?" Crono added, scratching his nose.

"It could be any time," Marle replied, "They could have already decimated another time. Maybe our time."

"What do we do about this then?" Marshall asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Crono said, "There is way too many of them to fight."

Crono hit his hand against the floor, "Why don't they stop? First, there was Lavos. Then Nikades. At least HE waited two years before coming at us. That gave us time to rest. Then, the spectres come. They only waited three months. Now, here comes the fire in the sky, before we even have the chance to try and finish off the spectres. We're fighting a two-way war and the enemies keep piling up."

"Right now," Marle cut in, "the big threat is the Lavos's."

She made a face, "That sounds strange to say Lavos in the plural. All this time we've been saying it as a name and not a race. But now that there are more, it's all that comes to mind."

"Mine too," Crono said, "It doesn't matter what we call them, anyway. We do need to stop them, though, and that's what counts."

"And that seems impossible," Marshall added helpfully.

Crono turned to the silent wizard, "Do YOU have any ideas?"

Magus looked up at him, "I think you need to get the others. Another time will be hit soon, and it would be best to make sure that you have your allies with you before they are added to the victim list."

"He's got a very good point," Marle said, "How is that thing, Cid?"

"It's scrambled," he replied, "but nothing that I can't fix. There isn't any damage that isn't permanent, at least."

"Good," Crono said, "How long?"

"Several hours," Cid said, not looking up.

"Great," Crono replied.

"Don't feel bad," Marshall said, then added, "So who's for sleeping on the cold, hard floor?"

-----

Glenn sensed that he was being trailed. The Masamune seemed to even be cautious, preparing to be used in a fight. He looked over his shoulder once more, but only the bridge he was crossing was behind him.

About halfway across, he stopped and turned. Yet again, there was nothing. Glenn didn't care, "Who's there?"

No answer. Glenn shook his head, the bridge was completely clear. He turned to continue, and came face to face with his 'stalker'.

The knight smiled at him, "Having any trouble?"

"What are you doing here?" Glenn asked, his hand going to the Masamune.

Before he could draw it, his hands were suddenly held in place. He quickly looked down to see two pitch black arms sticking out of the knight. The spectre's arms held his in place.

The knight smiled again and drew his sword. Glenn struggled, but couldn't get the grip to release. Then, as the knight raised his arms to plunge the sword, Glenn kicked the side of the knight's leg. Losing his balance, the knight fell over, dragging the spectre with him. Glenn was released and he had the Masamune out in the blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" Glenn asked.

Bastion left the unconscious knight and hovered before Glenn. He seemed to smile at the amphibian as he spoke, "I've got another surprise for you anyway."

The form dropped through the floor of the bridge, disappearing below it. Glenn dove at the fading figure, but the sword merely struck the bridge, splitting the wood and becoming stuck.

Glenn wrenched the sword out and looked around for the threat. Then the bridge started to shudder. Bastion was destroying the support. Glenn didn't need to think about his decisions.

He started to run from his spot in the middle of the bridge, his hand bringing the Masamune to its scabbard quickly and easily. Behind him, the section of the bridge he had been standing on gave way. The knight still lay on the bridge, falling with it. Glenn didn't look back to see this however. He continued to run as the area under him began to shake next.

The bridge started to tilt to the side, to topple over. Glenn looked at the fifty yard stretch before him and doubled his efforts.

The section under him broke off, and Glenn jumped. He landed on a firm part of the bridge, not breaking stride. Behind him, he heard a loud splash as the fallen portion struck the waters below.

He was now closing in on the sturdy portion of land that held the bridge. However, the splashing behind him told him that he might not make it.

Once again, the part under him broke away. It would have to be a long jump this time. He bent his knees and heaved himself into the air, the end of the bridge rushing toward him. He reached out and felt it, then seized it in his hands. This part of the brige was being supported by the land it was connected to, Bastion couldn't knock it down.

He had made it. He pulled himself up slowly as the spectre's laughter continued to erupt from behind him. He drew his sword and turned.


	13. Chapter 13

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 13

* * *

Magus quickly directed his attention to the figure in the bed as Schala opened her eyes. She blinked several times, seeming confused by her place of residence. Then, noticing him, she turned to Magus. 

"Who are you?" she asked groggily.

Magus shook his head, "No time to talk," he gave her a cup full of water, "Drink this."

She accepted the cup and looked at it. Finally, she drank from it. She found that she was indeed thirsty as the cup was empty several seconds later. She handed the cup back to him and he accepted it.

The rest of the group was outside at the moment. Apparently, Cid needed something from the epoch. The others had been quite put out with Marshall for kicking the epoch off of its supports. Marshall had replied that he couldn't have known they would need anything off of it anymore. In fact, he couldn't have known that the kick would have knocked it off of its supports.

"Now, who are you?" she asked, bringing Magus back to the present, "And where am I?"

Magus thought over the first question. He could never give her his old name, he was no longer that person. Finally, he spoke, "My name is Magus."

She nodded, "And where am I?" she asked again.

"That is not important," Magus said, "At least you are no longer in the Palace."

Schala shuddered violently, "What happened to the world? To Lavos."

Magus sighed, looking down for a moment. He peered back up at her and told her of the destruction of Zeal. The death of Dalton. Now the once proud kingdom of Zeal was merely a small struggling village.

He stopped, "There is more, but you would not understand it at the moment."

Schala merely nodded, "How did you find me?" she asked suddenly.

Magus's mind reeled for an explanation. Ideas flashed through his head and he shook them off. Finally a feasible idea came. He grasped it and molded it into a story.

"I heard that there might be treasure in the ocean. I used my ship to get out there and then dived. I found the Ocean Palace and was able to get in. Instead of treasure, I found you."

After telling the story, Magus berated himself mentally. That was a pathetic story. Why would anybody be after treasure when food was what was most needed in this dead world. In a small village, money wasn't needed. However, he had told the story and he would have to stick with it.

Schala seemed to accept it however. Maybe she didn't know of the true conditions of the world yet. She reached her hand out suddenly, holding it before him, "Schala," she said.

Magus tried to hide his expression as he accepted her hand to shake, "Magus."

"I know," she said, smiling back.

This seemed to break the dark mood that had been created from the story. Magus got her some more water, which she drank away just as fast. She was definitely thirsty.

However, a gloom remained in Magus's thoughts. She would never know Janus again. Janus no longer existed, he was dead. Magus had accepted it, as had most other people. He didn't know how to tell Schala of that, however. He remained quiet.

After drinking a third cup of water, Schala looked around the cave she was in, "Do you think I could get up and walk around?"

"It depends on how you feel," Magus replied, "I'm not sure how long you were down there."

Schala slowly creeped out of the cot she had been in. She was very unsteady for a while as she tried to hobble around. After a while, however, she was able to walk with very little trouble. There was still struggle, however. It had been a long time.

She was still wearing her Zealian gown, but it was severely wrinkled from having slept in it. She didn't seem to mind however, and continued to walk around, examining the cave.

She walked over to the cave entrance to look out. Magus followed. Schala peered around her at the snowy wasteland. Then she looked at the sky. The new stars were now present in the daytime as well. Schala seemed quizzed by this, but didn't inquire. There was much to this new world she would have to learn about.

Magus peered along the ridges of the cave's entrance. They had been scraped from the epoch's crashing passage. That had been a very close call. He turned from the snow and walked back inside of the cave. Schala continued to peer out at her new world.

Then she looked down the mountain. There were seveal figures walking back up to the cave. They were much to far to recognize. She turned back to the inside of the cave, "Magus? There's some people coming up to your cave."

Magus merely nodded.

-----

"You seem to be a very strong person," Bastion said hovering above the wrecked bridge. He seemed to jump and was suddenly standing beside Glenn.

Glenn turned, Masamune still drawn, and faced the spectre. Bastion merely laughed, "Ericane has failed me twice now. I think it's time I do this myself. The others would be so mad if they found out, but it's none of their business if they don't."

"What do you want?" Glenn asked, taking a step back.

"What nobody else seems to want... You dead," Bastion seemed to smile, "You see, the Masamune presents so much power. However, I seem to be the only person that knows how unmanageable the power is. Storimae is the most ambitious of them, even more so than me. The council has been split by your appearance. Everybody denounces any attempt to take the Masamune, but each one that denounces the attempts, attempts themselves behind the others' backs. It's quite funny, actually."

"So the spectres are in a war with themselves," Glenn retorted, "I can't say I'm saddened."

"Yes, I'm sure," Bastion replied, "But with you gone, all of the council will have to give up their search. The civil war with us will end and we can continue with what we were doing. Morlis, Lanon, Adijem, Amey, Dalack, and Storimae will have to work together once more. The way the council was intended. Unfortunately, they will still try to one-up each other, but it won't be a war."

"Are you going to try and kill me now?" Glenn threatened, "The Masamune says it would be futile."

Bastion shook its head, "Not now. The bridge was my attempt for the day. The only way I'm going to kill you is indirectly. Watch your back for the rest of your life, froggy. You'll never know when or how I'll come at you next."

With that, Bastion faded away, leaving Glenn alone at the edge of a collapsed bridge. Glenn shuddered, Bastion was right.

He resheathed his sword and started to continue his trip back home. This time he was much more wary of his surroundings.

-----

As the group reached Magus, he could tell they weren't very happy at the moment. He wondered what, other than having to walk so far in the cold, could put them in such a bad mood. Cid was carrying something, Magus didn't know what. He did know that it was what they had set out to find.

He turned and walked back inside the cave as they followed him. Cid all but dropped the thing he was carrying on the floor next to the time device. He then started to rapidly connect wires. He didn't even notice Schala.

The others did however. And Schal recognized Crono and Marle.

"You two. . .you were both at the Ocean Palace. What are you doing here?" she stuttered slowly.

Then she turned back to Magus, "I knew I recognized you. You-You're the prophet! What's been going on? What 'really' happened?"

Crono, about to say something, shut his mouth and looked at Magus questioningly. Magus however, didn't break stride.

"I told you earlier, there was much more that occurred, but you wouldn't understand it," he said calmly, "Do you remember the time gate, the thing I made you seal when we were getting these people out of Zeal?"

Schala scrunched up her face as she thought, ". . .Yeah, I remember the gate. . .Time gate?"

"That gate bridges time," Magus explains, "Those people were from another time. . .As was. . .I," Magus was having trouble telling the last statement, he shook his head and continued, "That was how I was able to become an oracle."

Schala digested the information slowly. Then she nodded, she didn't have a choice but to believe him. After all, he didn't have a reason to lie to her.

_Did he?_

"Tell me the rest of the story," she demanded finally, "Whether I understand it or not, I want to know."

"Very well," he replied, sighing.

He started to talk, but Marshall cut him off, "I don't think we have time for a long explanation."

"Why?" Magus turned to the bounty hunter, "I don't have any plans to go anywhere. _I_ have plenty of time to talk."

"I found something while we were walking back up. I think it might change your mind," Marshall started to dig through his cloak pockets, then through other pockets. Finally, he gave up, "Drat, I must've dropped it back there. . .Oh, wait, there it is!"

Marshall turned to the exit of the cave and pointed to the sky. Magus walked beside him and followed his hand. High up in the sky were the stars. One of them was a crimson red.

"What does it mean?" Magus asked.

"It means," Cid cut in, still trying to connect the time machine to the power pack he had salvaged from the epoch, "the aliens have landed. And they are most definitely not friendly."

"What's been going on?" Magus demanded, suddenly.

"What do you mean, didn't you hear us talking about it earlier?" Marle was confused.

"I had other things to deal with than other people's problems," he replied.

"Well, I thought he was taking it rather lightly," Crono said, "Okay, Magus. Here's what we've been able to deduce so far. Apparently, before we were able to finish off Lavos, he sent out a signal. That signal warned the others of his kind that the planet he was sent to had defeated him. They weren't very happy about this, so they have attacked by force. We've got a whole fleet of. . .Lavos's. . .coming at us, destroying one time at a time. This time is next, I guess."

"You guessed right," Marshall added.

Magus closed his eyes angrily. He had just managed to find his sister, and now this. Nothing ever came out the way it was planned.

But if this was the way life would be to him, he would snap back at life just as harshly. Magus turned from his thoughts and looked at the others, "I'll come with you."

"Good, I was hoping on that," Crono said.

"What we need to do is warn the remaining times and get our other allies with us. Then we need to find a safe place to gather and form a plan to stop these things," Marle said.

"Done yet, Cid?" Marshall asked again.

"No," Cid replied ill-temperedly.

"It's taking forever," Marshall said, looking back out at the sky.

"Do you want to do this?" Cid snapped.

"Nevermind," Marshall backed down quickly.

"Give me about ten more minutes," Cid said, "Then I should be done."

"Oh, we will," Marshall assured him, then added, "I just hope they will," he indicated the sky.

Two more of the stars had turned red, indicating their nearness to the planet. The other stars would soon follow.

Cid didn't answer Marshall's reply.


	14. Chapter 14

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 14

* * *

"Damn, there goes another," Marshall swore as a fifteenth star shifted into a red tint. 

"I think it's been ten minutes, Cid," Crono said helpfully.

Cid wasn't too happy with the pushy attitude, "I'll be done when I'm done! Shut up and let me work!"

Crono took a step back, "Okay, okay, okay."

Crono went back to stand by Marle and Marshall, who were both piled at the cave's entrance, staring at the stars--shining even in the day--above them. Magus was with in the back with Schala, trying to briefly tell her about time travel and other things.

Another star turned red, making the others worried even more. They hadn't been there to witness the change in the future, but they had a gut feeling that the stars changing to red was a bad sign.

Cid twisted two more wires together and shut the compartment. He then stood up, "I think that'll do it."

"'Bout time," Marshall muttered quietly so Cid couldn't hear him.

"Definitely," Crono said, "Look, the stars are getting VERY restless now."

The stars above were all flashing into a red coloring very fast, it would only be a matter of time before they had all become red. The stars appeared quite large now, about a third the size of the moon.

Crono, Marle, and Marshall backed away from the cave entrance quickly, not wanting to see this. They surrounded Cid. "Activate it," Crono said.

"Which time?" Cid asked.

Marle walked over to Magus and Schala, "We're getting out of here, now. I hope you've told her enough for now, Magus."

"We need to get all of our friends," Crono mused, "So let's hit the prehistoric era first. We'll go through each time and collect what and who we need."

"Okay. . ." Cid set the dial.

Marle and the other two joined the group. Outside, they could hear the first sounds of the Lavos's entering the atmosphere. Everyone was becoming more impatient as Cid tried to activate the time machine.

"What's wrong now?" Crono asked, as Cid scratched his head.

"There's not enough power yet, I need to give it some time to charge."

"We don't have time, Cid! That's the whole point of getting out of here in a hurry!" Crono yelled.

"Don't blame me, blame the machine," Cid said.

-----

The first of the alien meteors sliced through the atmosphere. It plummeted at a forty-five degree angle as it approached the planet. Behind it, two more were reaching the atmosphere. The coordinated attack was in effect.

The first exited a cloud bank and blasted over a mountain, throwing snow into the air from the gust it caused. It continued its trip, finally crashing into the ocean. Tidal waves erupted in a circular form, the circle enlarging itself as the waves extended away from the crash.

-----

The people in the tiny village looked up in panic as one of the stars took life. It flew far above them, hurtling far off to the west. However, there were more coming. All of the strange stars that people had thought an omen were acting.

One of the 'meteorites' arced over the town, the sonic boom causing the people to cover their ears. Then it crashed into the earth just a few miles to the south. People stared in awe and fear as the shockwave, throwing dirt, snow, and water everywhere, came at them.

-----

"How long, Cid? Just tell me how long?" Marshall seemed to be panicking from the crashing outside; the others were in no better shape.

"I don't know, why does everybody ask me that!"

"How much energy does it take?" Crono said, stepping forward.

"Umm. . .not sure," Cid said thinking, "Just enough to create a rift in time I would guess."

"I haven't used my magic in so long, I don't know if I still can," Crono muttered, as he reached for the machine, "but this is our best bet."

"Just don't fry it completely," Cid warned him.

Crono concentrated and sent his energy into the machine. He kept the flow slow and careful, despite the commotion outside, he didn't want to lose his only chance of survival.

He released the machine, "There, I think that'll do it--"

-----

Another of the Lavos meteors caught flame as it came through the atmosphere. It tilted forward as gravity caught it and plummeted toward a mountain.

It struck the mountain near the top, cutting a deep hole into it. The meteor broke through the other side of the mountain and struck the ground on the far side. It didn't manage to leave much of a crater, it had lost most of its momentum on the mountain.

The snow on the top of the mountain started to fall form the shaking caused by the impact. It flowed together, gaining momentum as it fell. An avalanche cascaded down the mountainside.

The top of the mountain tilted to the side from the impact, breaking away from its support and tipping toward where the meteor's momentum had pushed it. Then, with a loud grinding noise, the severed top began to tumble and slide down the rest of the mountain.

-----

Several of the beings that had already struck the planet were now positioning themselves to release their deadly bolts. All around, more craters were being dug into the ground as 'meteor' after 'meteor' pounded into the ground in an earth shaking impact.

Inside of their craters, the beings released their 'rain of destruction' onto the struggling world.

-----

Another crash occurred. This was much louder than the others and seemed to come from a much closer distance. The cave shook violently, throwing everbody that was standing to the ground. The ceiling of the cave began to split. Rock and dirt began to filter through, first slowly, then with more urgency.

"What the--" Crono began as the back of the cave's ceiling buckled and collapsed. It caused a chain reaction of, the rock and debris heading for them as the entire cave began to fall into itself.

"Get out!" Marshall yelled.

Cid grabbed the time machine and ran behind the others, the collapsing ceiling right behind him. A medium-sized rock hit him in the back, causing him to stumble. He came out of the cave, falling forward and sliding down the mountain on his face. He slid fast, snow was being forced into his mouth. He continued to hold onto the time machine, however, as he sputtered and gasped. He didn't want to lose that.

He caught himself finally and turned around to look at the others, twenty feet above. Dust and rocks were coming out of the collapsed cave behind them, but everyone was okay.

Farther above the others, however was a wall of snow coming toward them. They were waving at him to get back up and activate the gate. Cid cursed and pointed to the avalanche above them.

Far off in the distance, he saw another of the meteors fall, striking the ground and throwing snow and dirt everywhere. The shockwave from the impact spun out around it, spreading away and thinning out.

The other must not've understood what he meant, they continued to wave him back urgently. He shook his head disgusted, and quickly inspected the time machine, looking for the button.

Cid pressed the button on the time machine, causing the blue gate to appear beside him. The others were puzzled until they noticed that the rumbling wasn't from the constant bombardment of the Lavos kin. Then they were running madly for the gate.

Marshall grabbed Crono and Marle under each arm and ran, passing Magus, who was helping Schala. He reached the gate, not bothering to slow down as he ran into it. Moments later, Magus and Schala were through.

The avalanche crashed over the cave, sealing it forever. Cid shook his head, gave the world around him one last look, and jumped in, still carrying the time machine.

The gate closed as the snow plummeted by.

The destruction of the world continued.

-----

Crono stood up slowly and looked around the strange world he stood in. At first, he thought that maybe Cid had messed up and sent them to another dimension, then he shook his head. The gate was blue, and besides, only the gatekeeper could breach universes.

The lifeless wasteland around them was the prehistoric time. The invasion had already been here. The sun barely shown above them, there was a thick cloud of dust permeating over the planet. Dust that had been thrown up in the impact. All around, nothing existed. Just a rocky wasteland full of craters.

Beside him, Marle stood speechless. She just stared at what lay around them. Crono thought he must look like that as well.

Behind him, he heard Cid saying something. Then Marshall replied. Crono turned from the world and walked over to the others, Marle followed him.

"What do we do now?" Cid asked, picking himself up out of the small pile of snow that had managed to follow him into the gate before it was shut.

"Nothing we can do for this world," Crono acknowledged, "We'll just have to skip over to the seventh century and get Glenn. We shouldn't even bother warning the people. The only time that has a chance of fighting these things is the deep future. THOSE are the people we should warn."

"What about the other times?" Marle asked, "Our time for instance?"

"They can't fight against that if we gave them a year's worth of warning," Crono replied, "Sorry, but there's nothing we can do along those lines. We need to get our friends, warn the 24th century, then go to The End of Time and make plans."

"The End of Time," Marle muttered, "That's the only safe spot, isn't it."

"Sadly enough," Cid added.

"It may not be what you imagine, though," Magus replied, "If you remember, it was razed by Nikades as well."

"Yeah, you told us about that," Crono said, "But it's still there, even if the former occupants aren't."

"It's a good thing that you were able to energize the machine in time," Marshall said, changing the subject.

"It's a good thing that I didn't fry it," Crono corrected, shaking his head, "I was sure I'd have gotten a little rusty after this big drought of not using it. Oh well, I'm not complaining."

Cid turned back to the machine and adjusted the dial, "So I set it to the seventh century?"

"Yeah," Crono said, "We need to get Glenn."

"If that time still exists," Cid said as he hit the button and activated the machine, "I'm sure he'll come."

The blue gate opened up once more. The dead world was briefly awash with the deep blue light. The group stepped through. Cid went last, carrying the machine with him as he entered.

It shut after they were through, making the world once more dead. However, beneath the soil slept the things that had laid waste to the now dead world. Resting and waiting for their next point of implementation.

And also beneath the ground slept the former Lavos that had originally plagued the world. Not to be killed until his attempted attack in the future or his defeat by Nikades, he plotted with his brethren.


	15. Chapter 15

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 15

* * *

The group found themselves in a small clearing by a streambed. It was slightly dark, the sun hiding behind the hills to the west. 

"Where are we?" Cid asked as he stepped through the gate and into the world of the seventh century.

Behind them, the gate closed. The world around them altered itself slightly as the blue tint left it.

Crono looked around briefly, trying to come to an answer. Finally, he spoke, "I think this's Truce Canyon."

"I don't recall being here," Cid informed the others, "Must be new territory."

"It's way off to the north of Truce. You've been here," Crono said, "It's called Leene Square in our time."

"Nice job of redecorating," Marshall added, remembering what the square was like; Cid nodded in agreement.

"At least we aren't trapped in a collapsed basement in Magus's castle," Marle pointed out.

"Hell," Marshall spoke, "At least the world's even here."

"Even so, we're pretty far from Glenn's home," Crono argued.

Marle nodded, "Yeah, it's about a week's walk to get there from here, isn't it?"

"Close enough," Crono said.

Magus and Schala were quiet, seeming to stand in the back. Schala still didn't know half of what was going on and spent her time listening and trying to piece things together. And Magus. . .well Magus was always quiet.

"Should we get started? It'll be dark in about two or three hours," Marshall stated, looking at the sky, "I don't really care where I sleep, but I'd much prefer to do so in a town once in a while."

"Okay," Crono replied, pointing south, "Truce isn't too far over there. We'll stop there for the night and start after Glenn in the morning."

The others agreed and they began the trek off of the mountain. The area around them continued to darken as night approached.

-----

Bastion stared from his concealed position as Glenn walked by. Everything had gone as he'd hoped. The frog was afraid now, looking over his shoulder every minute. Eventually, he'd break.

And then Bastion could get the sword. With it, he would be able to take charge of the spectres and end the anarchy that had been quietly erupting.

Nikades was gone now. Even so, there were other ways to take a world. There wouldn't be as much power involved, but you had power all the same. With the Masamune, he would have such power.

Trapped in Limbo since time began, he longed to be able to see other worlds. Now that he had the chance, he had noticed how weak other forms of life were. The spectres had decided that since they were the strongest, they should be able to rule.

Being the strongest had been the reason for their banishment in the first place. Now that they had escaped, they would be able to start what they had planned all along.

Bastion slowly crept forward, still trailing the departing figure. Glenn looked around once more, then continued after spotting nothing.

_It would be soon_, Bastion thought to himself, "_He will break very soon_."

-----

"Storimae, I must talk with you," Ericane said, drawing the spectre being spoken to to a stop.

Storimae turned irritantly toward the speaker, "What is it?"

"Bastion is gone, I believe he is after the Masamune again," Ericane said, "You were the first of the council I met when I learned of this, so I thought I should tell you."

"Do you have any proof?" Storimae asked, slightly intrigued.

"I saw him leave, myself. I'm sure if you were to send someone out to the frog's house, you would find Bastion there," Ericane replied carefully.

"Any 'solid' proof, Ericane?" Storimae's hopes died somewhat.

Ericane looked downcast for a moment, shaking his head, "None at the moment. But I have a hunch. . ."

Storimae thought it over, "I'll talk to the council. If he has truly gone after the blade once again. . ." Storimae stopped, remembering that he was talking with someone who didn't need to know this stuff.

However, Ericane knew what would happen, "When. . .'If' he is removed, would the council consider having me as a replacement?" he asked this carefully, not wanting to sound too ambitious.

"You will be considered," Storimae said, raising his hopes, then he crushed them, "You will be considered as an underling of Bastion. If he is found guilty, you would share his fate. . ."

Storimae waited as Ericane blanched, "However, since you have noted us of this, you will be spared. And finally, you will never be considered for a member of the council as long as I'm here. Or Morlis or Lanon for that matter. Now leave me so that I might be able to talk to the council about this."

Ericane bowed, trying to hide his spite. His plan to become a member of the council had failed. He would have to find another way. He turned from the object of his hate and left.

Behind him, Storimae smiled and went the other way, toward the main hall that the council's meetings were held. A plan was beginning to form in his head.

-----

"So do we send a. . .'spy' after Bastion?" Storimae brought up, after telling of Ericane's findings.

"Very much so," Lanon said, "We've warned him, and if he is indeed acting outside of the council's and his jurisdiction, he's gone."

"I agree. He is much too ambitious," Morlis spoke, leaning back in his seat to scan the room.

"My vote is for a spy, too," Adijem spoke. Beside him, Amey nodded his agreement.

"And Dalack?" Storimae pressed, looking at the spectre across from him.

The final spectre nodded. It was unanimous.

"And if he is found guilty," Morlis spoke up, "Who are the nominees to replace him?"

"Since Ericane was the one who brought this to our attention," Dalack answered, "I think he should be a nominee."

"Out of the question," Lanon spoke up, "He is one of Bastion's lackies. I'm sure that he is just like his boss. Ambitious. Why else would he turn in Bastion like this?"

"Maybe he likes Bastion as much as we do," Adijem said, the sarcasm of the overstatement very much present.

Amey nodded beside him, smiling slightly.

"Not likely," Storimae argued, "The first thing he asked after notifying me of this was if we would consider him to that position."

"That doesn't sound very un-ambitious," Morlis added.

Dalack nodded, being voted down. They began to think of more possible nominees.

"And," Storimae continued, breaking off their thoughts, "I don't think we should nominate anybody. We should leave the position empty."

The council stared at him, some muttering. He continued, ignoring them, "Even though we are now ruling by council instead of one leader, it is obvious that we were doing better with just one. So, let's whittle ourselves down, until one is left. That way, we will get the least ambitious of the council to remain. The one who remains will be the one who stayed within the boundaries of the rules of the council."

Lanon shook his head, "Even though that idea has merit, I don't think so. This council is what rules now, not some 'king'. If one of the council dies, we still have others to rule. If the leader dies, then anarchy is all we have."

"Isn't what we have right now called 'anarchy'?" Storimae pointed out, leaning forward slightly, "No one listens to the council. In fact, the council spends more time arguing with each other than anything else. With one ruler, he would make decisions in a moment's time."

Adijem and Amey nodded, agreeing with him slightly. Dalack, Morlis, and Lanon were still unwavering. Storimae quickly thought up some more propaganda to shovel at them, to change their minds.

"You say that if we had one leader, and he dies, then anarchy is all we would have," Storimae said, "If everything goes to plan, who will be able to kill our leader? What would threaten us?"

"Those that would want the title for themselves, for one thing," Morlis argued, "With one leader, it would be so much easier to overthrow the power block. With this council, we still have order if one or two turn up missing."

"Still have order?" Storimae stopped himself from laughing, "No one listens to the council. We don't even say anything," Storimae was suddenly angry, "Like I said before, we spend all of our time arguing! We don't get anything done! We wallow around in our power, yet we don't act when we should because the council doesn't agree on how it should damn well be done!"

"You are acting out of order!" Lanon barked, breaking Storimae out of his anger, "Calm down or you will be excused from the room."

Storimae looked around and noticed that he was standing. He slowly sat back down, glaring at those around him. They were afraid that he was planning something. That if one leader was chosen, he would take it from them. That was the reason they voted him down.

They would have embraced the plan, each of them individually. However, there was fear that they would not be the one on top. They feared Storimae had a plan to do so.

_Was it so far from the truth?_

He shook the thoughts from his head, "I am sorry. I. . .got a little upset," he apologized, "Please continue."

Lanon spoke, "We will have to get someone to hunt down Bastion and see if he is indeed acting out of the orders of the council. If so, we will then begin the nominations for a replacement."

Morlis looked at Storimae, "And there WILL be a replacement if he is found guilty, Storimae."

Storimae fought down the urge to jump the table and attack Morlis. That would result in nothing except a feeling of satisfaction. Instead, he nodded, "Very well."

"If he is found where we believe," Adijem spoke, "Should the spy kill him on the spot. If so, then we should send several of us after him."

The spectres thought inwardly. None of them liked Bastion. They didn't care if he was guilty or innocent, just as long as they had a good enough reason for those below them. If the council said that he had been going against the wishes of the rest of the council, they would have plenty reason enough.

"Sounds good to me," Morlis spoke first, trying not to smile.

"I agree. We shouldn't allow him back. . .He might have people here who would help him," Dalack said, thinking up a good reason.

"It will be so then," Lanon finished after Storimae nodded.

"Then this meeting is over," Dalack said.

"I and Morlis will select the tracking squad, then," Lanon spoke.

No one argued. Any squad was as good as another. Bastion was as good as dead.

They rose from their seats and walked out of the room. Storimae held back a moment, thinking when he should act.


	16. Chapter 16

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 16

* * *

Bastion calmly leaned against the tree as the frog once again stepped outside to practice. He had been here for almost a week, watching and waiting. Every now and then, he would send out a test for the amphibian. Nothing to kill him, but something that would increase his worries. Something that would increase his panic and force him to slowly break down. 

He would break soon.

Even as he stepped out of his hole, Glenn had the look of someone who hadn't slept for days. He was shaking unconsciously and blinked constantly. Glenn drew the sword and began to practice. However, he had a constant eye to his surroundings.

Bastion smiled as he waved his hand, slowly as to not attract Glenn's attention.

In accordance to his motion, the wind blew. Subtle at first, Glenn paid it no mind. Bastion increased the wind. Glenn continued to practice, ignoring the blast. The wind whipped at his clothes, a small gale.

Bastion clutched his fist, sending the wind into a cyclonic storm.

Glenn gasped as he was suddenly projected into the air and nearly dropped the sword. He spun around, several feet off of the ground, trying to regain his footing. The sword waved around freely in his hand, but he managed to hold onto it. Even so, he was dangerously close to cutting himself.

A small noise came from behind the spectre. It was quiet, but it had drawn attention.

Bastion dropped his hand quickly, sensing a presence behind him. He whirled to face those who would disturb him, Glenn falling gracelessly to the ground behind him. Bastion paid the fall no mind, he faced six other spectres. They had the look of anger and happiness mixed in finding him.

"What is this?" he asked harshly, yet quietly; he still needed to remain reclusive around Glenn.

"So you are indeed acting against the council's orders," one of the spectres said, ignoring the question, "You shouldn't have done that."

"I do what I will, it is MY agenda," Bastion spoke, preparing for a struggle, "You shouldn't concern yourself with my actions."

"Your agenda? Not in the council's eyes, it isn't," the leader replied, also preparing himself for a fight.

Dazed and confused, Glenn stumbled back to his house, so that he would have time to clear his head. Bastion ignored him, he had bigger problems at the moment. The frog disappeared down the hole.

"Go home. All of you. You know very well that I wasn't elected to the council because I was weak. You'll need twice as many to beat me."

The leader stepped forward, glaring at Bastion, "That will not do, Bastion. You were given direct orders to leave the Masamune and the one who holds it alone."

Lanon himself had come after Bastion.

Lanon continued, "Didn't the carnage at Denadoro show you not to mess with the Masamune? We have lost two dozen of our own, yet you go out here alone to singlehandedly bring glory to your own ambitious self."

Bastion hid his shock at seeing a fellow councilman, and merely glared back at Lanon, "I see you came to the same conclusion I had come to. It would take a member of the council to beat a member of the council."

"I'm afraid that surrender is out of the question, however," Lanon continued, "It seems quite a large number of us don't want someone as ambitious as you to return."

"I would have thought so," Bastion mused, "Then let's get started. I've got things to attend to after this."

Lanon ignored his attempt to shake off the fact that he was outnumbered. He raised his hand in a signal for the other five to attack. They surged forward, towward the opponent. Lanon then faded away, disappearing from the fray.

Bastion too faded away. Moments later, he reappeared in the form of a small eight foot dragon. An object of his possession now. It was covered with green scales and its eyes peered forth with a dark brown hue. It roared at the surprised five that were coming at it and attacked.

The beast flared its wings out as it jumped. The 'parachute' caused it to fly erratically, the other spectres couldn't understand it. It weaved at them, then suddenly folded its wings and dived onto the nearest, using its jaws to tear into two pieces.

The other four spectres tried to counterattack. The one to the dragon's left was backhanded by a large claw, hitting the ground limply and not moving. A third of the spectres grabbed ahold of the dragon, attempting to relinquish Bastion's hold on it.

Bastion was too strong however, and the spectre was obliterated by his mind's energy.

The dragon was about to finish off the remaining two, when Lanon reappeared, having taken a being that could best be described as a daemon. It was extremely thin and bony, almost a skeleton if it wasn't for the brown skin that surrounded it. Its batlike wings were tucked behind it, but when unfolded, could cover a ten foot radius. The being was a mere six feet tall, and even though the dragon towered over it, it was fairly obvious that it was stronger.

The two spectres backed away, joining their ally, whom growled at the dragon unconsciously. Bastion backed away to regain his hold on the situation.

"It's over Bastion. Give up now and spare us the time it would take to destroy you," the thing spoke using the voice of Lanon.

"It's hardly over," Bastion replied, "Try me."

"Very well," and the fight continued.

-----

"Why do they call it the Cursed Woods?" Cid asked as they stood before the said forest, the question was sarcastic to the core; it was very obvious why it would be called so.

It appeared gloomy. A thin mist constantly covered the area, causing the trees to look pale. It surely seemed haunted from the outside, but they knew better from experience.

It was six days after they had reached Truce. The sun hung overhead, showing that it was around noon. Even in the bright light, the forest looked dead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Crono asked.

"I can see that it certainly looks cursed, but is there any other reason?" Cid pressed, "Like say. . .Oh, um, maybe a war was fought there and every night the dead rise to refight the battle. Something like that?"

Crono shook his head, "It just looks cursed. It really isn't."

"Don't worry about it, Cid," Marle added, "Let's just get Glenn so we can get out of here before the Lavos's attack this time as well."

"Definitely," Marshall agreed, "I've had two close calls already, I don't like the proposition of a third."

"Who's to say that Glenn is even there?" Magus asked, always the optimist.

"We won't know unless we look for ourselves, will we?" Crono asked stepping foward.

Magus made no reply.

-----

"You should have sent Morlis. . .or Dalack maybe," Bastion spoke, as he stood over the dying form of Lanon, "At least they are good at fighting. You should have known you had no chance against me."

"You couldn't. . .have won," Lanon spoke slowly, "H-how?"

"You underestimated me, as did the rest of the council," Bastion replied, "I'll make sure they don't do that again.

"You tried to have me killed. I'm sure that will pique the populace's interest. Maybe enough interest to cause a rebellion against the council. With the council gone, I would be the lone ruler."

Lanon shook his head, "It won't be like that. . .They will kill you, too."

"We'll see," Bastion stated, bending over the body of his foe, "But you're too dead to care who rules."

Bastion pressed his hand to the forehead of Lanon and concentrated.

-----

"Does anybody else hear anything?" Marshall asked as they trudged through the dense woods.

It had seemed like a surging sound, and it was becoming louder. Everybody else definitely heard it.

"I don't even want to know what that is," Crono said, looking around for the source, "but it looks like we may have to."

"Why do you say that?" Cid asked.

"The sounds coming from the direction we're heading," Crono pointed ahead.

The noise stopped suddenly. It would cause relief among the group, except for the fact that it could mean whatever it was that was out there might be preparing to pounce. The group armed themselves in a relatively short time.

Then the ground was thrown out from under them as a loud explosion erupted from the core of the forest. A large wall of flame climbed into the sky, illuminating the forest and area around it.

The wall of flame grew shorter and the rumbling stopped. Moments later, it was gone. No smoke, no burning forest.

The group were all thrown to the ground from the concussion, and were stumbling back to their feet clumbsily. Crono was the first back up and he didn't look happy, "Now I can definitely say, 'I don't even want to know what that is!'"

"I hope Glenn's alright," Marle said, "That seemed fairly close to his 'house'."

Crono snapped to attention, "You're right, we'd better hurry and see what that was."

The group raced to the center of the forest at a much faster pace than before.

-----

Bastion watched as the group ran by his point of concealment. He had lost the Masamune for the moment due to the skirmish. He would have been angry except he may have found another way to take control.

Open revolt.

The council had tried to assassinate him. If he could prove this, those under the council would surely back him up to overthrow those that stood at the head. He could deal with the frog later.

He shrunk into the shadows and started the journey back to Denadoro, where he would have a long and enjoyable conversation with the others.

Behind him, the friends of the wielder of the Masamune disappeared into the thick gloom of the Cursed Woods. They would come later as well.

Bastion was still annoyed about his defeat when trying to take Magus. Maybe if he had the chance, he could retake the sorcerer.

That would be a good day indeed.

But for now, he would deal with his usurpsion. Then the frog. Then the wizard. His agenda was a long one. But hardly impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 17

* * *

"Are you okay?" Crono asked tentatively, as he saw the troubled Glenn. 

They had reached the small clearing that Glenn's home lay in. Strangely, it was untouched by the fiery blast that had occurred moments before. No trees were scarred and the ground was picture perfect, for a leaf-strewn forest bed. Almost as if the fire hadn't occurred.

That would either mean it had been a _very_ rainy season for the Cursed Woods or it was magic fire. If it was magic fire, that narrowed down the list of antagonists quite a bit.

Glenn was sitting on the ground just beside the small bush that hid his home. He had the look of someone who was extremely troubled and tired.

After Crono spoke, Glenn looked up at the group, noticing them with panicky eyes for the first time. He was on his feet in an instant.

Then his sword was out and he came at Crono, "Leave me be you horrid visions!"

Crono stumbled back, barely avoiding the first thrust. He quickly backpedaled, trying to prevent another opening for attack. He was very careful not to draw his sword in response. All Glenn needed was a reason to go into a full frenzy.

"What are you doing?" Crono yelled.

"Glenn?" Marle added.

Glenn swung again, and Crono jumped back. However, he tripped on a root and was sent sprawling on the ground. The missed blow gave Marshall an opening, though. The large man barreled into the frog from the side, knocking Glenn to the ground. Marshall carefully reached down, trying to pry the sword out of the amphibian's hands without severing an appendage or two.

Glenn swung his foot around, kicking Marshall's feet out from under him. The large man pitched back and struck the ground hard. Crono and Glenn were both on their feet in an instant.

"What are you doing, Glenn?" Crono repeated.

"Quiet, you lousy spectre! I've had enough of these games!" Glenn was beyond reason at the moment, the careful tugging from Bastion had loosened him quite a bit.

Glenn prepared to attack Crono again, but was suddenly heaved into the air. He waved himself about wildly, looking for the attacker. Magus peered at him from several feet away. Then the sorcerer waved his hand and Glenn was thrown up against a tree, suspended a couple of feet above the ground. He held onto the Masamune somehow, though it would do no good at the moment.

"Listen to reason," Magus spoke darkly, his hand still outstretched.

-----

Bastion looked above to view the outpost atop the mountain of Denadoro. It had been three days and he was almost 'home.' About twenty more minutes, and he would be at the gates.

Denadoro had been chosen as a stronghold for the spectres for a number of reasons. One of the foremost had been because the world was temperarily weakened from the attack by Nikades. Many times were still under heavy construction; several others were still being rebuilt, though not as fervently as several years ago.

Still, the world couldn't muster enough forces to do anything about their pressence at the moment. Denadoro was the perfect selection.

If it wasn't for the council's constant arguing, they could have possibly taken this world already. But no one could agree on 'how' to accomplish such an endeavor.

_This would fix that_, Bastion thought to himself.

Above him, the two guards spotted him and advanced down the hill to identify him. He smiled inwardly, they would be surprised to see him. More than likely, the council had already been talking about his 'demise.' More than likely, there was already a replacement.

The guards were to either allow him entrance or kill him if he didn't belong. They couldn't turn back people if they didn't belong, the position of this outpost was to remain a secret until it was no longer needed. That was rule number one here in Denadoro.

Rule number two was to obey the council. Unfortunately, that rule might have to be bent a little. You have to bend rules a little during a rebellion.

The guards reached him, and like he predicted, they were completely surprised at his 'resurrection.'

He smiled again, "Come with me, you two. I have a lot to say."

-----

"Let me go and we'll have a fair fight!" Glenn raved, struggling against Magus' hold.

Magus didn't relent.

"What's going on, Glenn?" Crono repeated again.

"You know very well what's going on," Glenn replied harshly.

Crono sighed, "Humor us. Pretend we don't know, we really don't have time for all of this."

Glenn stared at Crono, wondering what trick this was, then he spoke, "For the past week, you have stalked me in an attempt to take my body so that you may use the Masamune. You have used tricks and visions so that you can break my will."

"Who?" Marle pressed.

"You," Glenn answered.

"You're not pretending we're not 'visions,' Glenn. Who is doing this to you?" Crono stated.

"The spectre. . .Why are you playing these games?" Glenn was becoming annoyed.

"Spectre?" Crono asked, realizing what was going on, "Ummm... What do we do to prove we're not 'visions' or a shadow?"

Cid was ahead of him however. He stepped up to Glenn, still pinned against the tree, and asked, "If we're shadows or any magic created by one, we can't touch the Masamune, right?"

Glenn thought over the question, wondering if they were asking some form of trick question. Finally, he answered haltingly, "Right."

Cid's hand shot out and grasped the blade. He had grabbed it too hard and blood trickled down his palm and wrist. He ignored this however, and stared into Glenn's eyes.

Glenn stared back for a moment, then looked at the hand. Finally, he dropped his head, "Forgive me."

-----

"So the spectres really want to get their hands on your Masamune?" Crono asked after Glenn had told his story.

"Very much so," Glenn said sadly, "I've been attacked so many times, I thought they might have opened hunting season on frogs."

"Well, I hate to add problems onto problems, but we've got one of our own. Problem that is," Crono said grudgingly.

"Hopefully a small problem," Glenn said, though he already knew that it wasn't.

"It puts the spectres into a secondary file, if that helps clear it any," Crono added.

"How big of a problem?" Glenn asked, waiting for an answer.

"Not as big as Nikades, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous in any given sense," Crono continued.

Marle nudged Crono, "Could you quit with the suspense?"

Crono huffed, "Okay, okay, okay."

He sucked in his breath and then let loose with a impression of Lavos's scream. The attempt failed miserably, however. No one was sure what _that_ sounded like.

Crono went into a coughing fit from the strain on his throat, and Glenn was still confused. Marshall was trying to stifle a laugh.

Marle shook her head, "It's Lavos."

Glenn thought it over, "Lavos? I don't understand. What about him?"

"I think he's having a family reunion, and this planet is the party grounds," Marshall added helpfully.

Crono regained his breath and continued, "It isn't good. We're trying to save as many of our allies as we can so we can come up with a quick plan before they annihilate everything."

". . .How many?" Glenn asked, trying to hide his mix of awe and shock.

"Not too sure," Cid replied, "From what we've seen, I could only guess several hundred," his hand was bandaged from the small cut he had recieved from grasping the sword. It would heal in two or three days, but for now he needed it clean.

"Bu--But that's impossible odds!" Glenn roared, "We had enough trouble beating one!"

"I know, I know," Marle reassured him, "But we need to try."

"After we get everybody together, we're going to pay a social call on the deep future," Crono informed Glenn, "They're the only time with enough technology to effectively battle these things. I seriously doubt they'll win, but we may be able to find a way to help and quite possibly win this war."

"And if we can't?" Glenn asked.

"Well," Marshall mused, "We won't have to worry about the spectres anymore."

"Yeah, it's occurred to me that we're fighting a two way war," Crono said, "That will make it twice as hard."

"Two 'impossibles' is still simply impossible," Magus reminded Crono unnecessarily, "Not twice as impossible."

"I didn't need to hear that," Crono remarked, "We'll just see how impossible this is when we get at it."

"So we're leaving now?" Marle asked.

"Unless you've got something else to do," Crono said, "But those pretty stars in the skies won't wait too long and we have a long way to walk. And the wishes these falling stars grant is nothing like the stories."

"Can't we just use that gate at Denadoro?" Cid asked, "That would be a lot shorter."

"I doubt the spectres would allow that," Marshall reminded him.

"I thought Glenn killed them all," Cid pressed, idling pulling at his bandages.

"Cyrus did," Glenn said, "At least most of them. But I think they're still there. Marshall is right."

"Truce Canyon, here we come," Crono said in a tired voice that complained of more walking.

-----

Storimae awoke to the sound of raised voices. He was up and at the door in a minute's time, however his hand stopped at the handle. The voices raised.

Something was amiss.

Storimae backed away from the door as the sound of voices shifted into the sound of a battle.

Definitely amiss.

Storimae quickly ran to the far wall and hit something there. A small portion of the steel wall shifted to the side, revealing a small passage. It led to the council's room.

He ducked inside and closed the entrance behind him as his main door was rudely thrown open. As the steel passage door shut, the yelling voices faded away.

Storimae turned and walked down the passage, reaching the far end several moments later, and striking another switch. The council room was empty at the moment.

_Perhaps the others would be here soon,_ he thought.

He waited as the sound of battle increased, wondering if he should start thinking of a good plan. A very good plan.


	18. Chapter 18

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 18

* * *

"What's going on!" Morlis demanded of Dalack as the two met in the halls, yells and shouts all around them. 

The sounds of battle were coming close, but they were alone for the moment. Adijem, Amey, and Storimae were missing, most likely already dead or having fled the area. Either choice meant they didn't have any back-up at the moment.

"Have you seen Lanon?" Dalack asked.

"Of course not, he was sent away for Bastion. Don't you remember? Now what's going on?"

Dalack ignored the question, "If Lanon isn't back, then why is Bastion?"

"He's what!" Morlis stepped up to face Dalack directly.

"Apparently Lanon is dead," Dalack predicted, "Bastion might be a little annoyed. So are the 'rabble' from what I hear down the hall."

"Where did you see Bastion?" Morlis demanded, looking over Dalack's shoulder as if he could see him himself.

"I didn't," Dalack admitted, "But if you listen closely enough, you can hear people yell out his name every now and then."

"Follow me," Morlis grabbed Dalack and dragged the spectre behind him.

The group of angry spectres came dashing around the corner suddenly, right behind the two. They turned their fast walk into a dead run as the mob howled after them. Bastion was unseen at the moment, but they didn't spend too much time looking back for him.

They headed for the council hall. Their guard, if any remained, would be gathering there. If not, there were back passages that the two could use to escape.

-----

"Who else do we need to pick up before we start planning?" Marle asked as they left the forest.

"Let's see. . ." Crono thought, "There's Melchior, does anybody know where he is at the moment?"

The group shrugged, "He moved his old home after the Mystics turned antagonistic," Marle said, "I'm not sure where to, though."

"So we shouldn't waste time looking for him?" Cid asked.

"I don't think we can afford the time," Marle shook her head, "He would be so useful, but there's no helping his absence."

"Who else?" Marshall asked.

The group thought.

"I wonder if we could find Robo. . .Oh wait, nevermind," Crono corrected himself, "That time frame is already wiped away."

"I can't think of anybody offhand," Marle admitted.

Marshall made a quick headcount, "Just the seven of us. Not that many. Considering we had eight when going against Nikades."

"If only Lucca were here," Crono mused, "She was good at coming up with plans."

"But she's not," Cid said coldly, "because we left her behind."

"Let it lay, Cid. There was _nothing_ that we could do. She's dead," Crono shot back.

"You hope that she was dead, you mean," Cid said, "so that you can alleviate some of your guilt at leaving her behind when she needed help."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that, Cid," Crono said warningly, "She was a friend of mine, as well. Don't bring back that moment like that. It hurts all of us."

"I doubt anybody could tell you were friends. Friends don't leave friends behind!" Cid shot back.

The group had stopped moving, but no one seemed to notice. Crono was seconds away from drawing his sword. Cid seemed to notice this, but didn't seem to care. He was still unconsciously plucking at his bandages.

Marshall was edging forward, preparing to throw himself between the two if swords were drawn. He was quite an imposing figure, and surely he could stop a fight it need be. After all, he was a bartender for a lot of his odd life.

"Arguing isn't getting us anywhere, you two," Marle warned them, breaking off the staring contest, "Walking will. Can we continue?"

Cid and Crono glared at each other, but after a moment, backed off. The trek continued.

In the back, Schala edged toward Magus and spoke for the first time in a while, "Are they like this often?" she whispered.

"No," Magus shook his head, whispering back, "Something's wrong."

-----

"What's going on?" Storimae asked as Morlis and Dalack broke into the room.

"Bastion isn't dead," Dalack said, turning to shut the door.

"Lanon is," Morlis added, "We're in trouble. Bastion just told everybody about what we tried to pull."

Storimae nodded. The other two waited for a response, maybe some advice or a plan, but he remained silent.

Behind them, the door was struck. Once. Twice.

"If you have something to say, now's the time," Dalack said warningly.

"How many?" Storimae asked.

"Almost all of them. I doubt we can gather enough remnants to help," Morlis said.

"I vote we flee," Dalack said quickly as the door was struck again.

"I as well," Morlis added, "There's no way we can win unless we return to our home and gather reinforcements."

"I vote to stay," Storimae said suddenly, ignoring the next, much stronger impact against the door.

The door splintered. It would have been gone already if any of the spectres outside had been using magic. Apparently, they were saving it for the battle royale that was assumed to occur inside. They were using brute force to break it down.

It gave those inside time to leave. That was enough condolence for those of the council.

"You're crazy," Morlis said, running to the wall to hit the switch for the passage, Dalack followed.

"Both of you stay," Storimae commanded, "The council isn't unanimous."

The other two stared at him as if he was joking. Then Morlis turned back to the wall and struck the switch. Storimae raised his hand and summoned energy to his palm, "If you so much as lean in that direction, I will destroy you."

Another impact struck the door.

"You are insane," Dalack said, backing from the passage.

Morlis didn't budge, "What are you doing, Storimae?"

"I plan to take control now," was the reply.

The other two would have laughed were it not for the situation. They glared at him suspiciously. "They would not accept you, you fool," Morlis stated, "You are one of the people they are trying to overthrow and _kill_."

"I have a surprise here that will change their minds," Storimae spoke as he raised his other hand, "I was hoping to be able to save it for much later, but now is as good a time as any."

He stepped away from the door, walking to the far chair. This chair had stood empty since the death of Thatos months ago. It was the chair designated for the ruler of the spectres. The 'one' ruler.

Storimae sat in the chair, extinguishing the flame in his hand and using that hand to aid the other in the summoning of the power necessary for the next spell.

The door cracked loudly as it was hit again and there was a roar of approval from outside. Another hit struck seconds later, breaking the door and allowing those outside a glimpse of those inside.

Only three of the council stood inside. Easy odds for a mob of so many.

Another cheer erupted and the door was literally tore off of the hinges as they surged into the room. The door fell to the floor and was trampled and stomped by the massing flow of spectres that poured into the foor.

Storimae watched as they entered the room and released his spell.

The room went black.

Spectres were accustomed to pitch darkness, however it was still hard to see in this magic darkness. Morlis had a chance to run down the passage, but didn't notice his moment. He was staring at the figure that was materializing from the blackness.

Dalack backed involuntarily to stand next to Morlis. Both stared at the figure as the appearance completed itself. Even the crowd had stopped.

The figure had its head bowed as it appeared. When the shifting was complete, it raised its head. Reaching down, it drew a sword from a scabbard that hung at its waist.

The blade was black, blacker than the magic darkness that permeated the room. It took only a moment for those viewing it to realize that that sword was what was causing the darkness.

The figure held the sword out and glared malevolently at those around it. No one moved.

"Bow down to your new leader," Storimae said, not moving from the 'throne' he was perched, "_I_ will replace this empty seat that was once filled by your former leader Thatos. For too long we have been plagued by the council and their disputing. Now is the time for a new leader."

No one bowed at the moment, they seemed to be sizing up the situation, wondering what to do. Someone in the back of the crowd pushed his way to the front. Bastion stood before Storimae and the figure defiantly.

"You were part of the conspiracy to have me killed. We won't bow to a corrupt ruler," spoke Bastion, which caused some murmurs from the crowd behind him.

"You can live by my word, or die by this sword," Storimae recited, indicating the armed figure beside him.

"We'll see," Bastion replied, raising his hand and summoning fire, preparing to defend himself.

Storimae and the figure remained passive as the bolt of flame shot toward them. It flared and writhed in a life of its own as it neared its target. As the fire approached them, however, it seemed to slow, to warp and weave itself. Then it altered direction and flowed into the black sword. The fire wrapped around the sword, then seeped into it, feeding it its magic. The sword had consumed the spell.

Bastion stood dumbfounded, not thinking, not bothering to try again. Storimae smiled. Then he stood up and leaned on the table, "I was unable to get the Masamune, as you all know. However, a while back, I was promised another weapon, just as powerful. The events that led to my capturing of this beauty will remain in my confidence, however."

The figure finally moved, it advanced toward Bastion. Bastion stood his ground, hoping that those behind him would help. After crossing the room, the figure stopped, standing before Bastion, sword held out in front of it.

"What is it?" Bastion asked, examining the black sword.

"The Murasame," Storimae replied, "But you may simply call it your doom."

Storimae nodded suddenly and the figure attacked. Bastion yelled for an attack and pulled up a shield around him hastily. He then prepared another magic to counterattack with.

The Murasame struck the barrier, then sliced into it. The shield shattered, the magical pieces flying in al directions and fading away. Bastion stopped his spell and flinched back as the sword continued, stabbing into him.

Then he screamed and began to flow into the sword. It was consuming him. The figure watched stoically as Bastion's last moments were flashing by. Then the spectre was gone, becoming part of the dark sword.

The group of spectres that had stood behind Bastion remained motionless. This was too much for them to contend with. Slowly, one by one, they began to bow to Storimae.

The figure walked back to Storimae, then turned to the people and resumed its motionless stance. Storimae smiled as the rest of the group of people finished bowing. Then he turned to Morlis and Dalack. The two spectres were still staring at the events of the room.

"Now's your chance to bow or share Bastion's fate. I trust the choice is an easy one to make. If you choose to bow to me, I will make you two generals in my army that will be used to conquor this world."

Dalack slowly bowed, hardly hesitating, but stealing a glance at Morlis. Morlis seemed almost to turn and run down the passage open behind him, judging the reaction time of the figure and its sword. Then he sighed and followed Dalack's example.

The figure nodded and faded away. Its use was gone for the moment. It would be needed again, but for now it needed to rest. Formerly planned as a surprise, the outcome was no different and just as satisfying.

Storimae had gained control.


	19. Chapter 19

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 19

* * *

"Still no red stars," Marshall said as they reached the gate at Truce Canyon. 

"That's good," Crono said, "Where do we go next?"

"We go to the deep future, I think," Marle shrugged, "We have to give them warning."

"Is it necessary to do that, though?" Crono asked, "I'm sure they have enough technology to figure out what those things are in the first place."

"I doubt they'll figure out they are alien invaders until the invasion begins," Cid replied, much calmer now that he was earlier, "But they'll see how big those stupid things are and make sure they don't reach the planet."

"I really doubt they would pay any attention to us anyway," Crono added, "In the first place, how would we contact them?"

"By phone, I guess," Cid shrugged.

"I don't think they'd believe us, though. I say we try and figure out how to stop these things now."

"The firepower of the future is our best bet," Cid said, "But if we give it thought, we might come up with something else."

"End of time, then?" Marle asked.

Crono nodded, "Unless someone has thought of someone to get before that person's time's attacked. . ."

No one answered.

"End of time," Crono said, turning to Cid.

Cid pulled out the small box and began to tinker with it, adjusting the time frame. Then he turned to the closed gate and pressed a button.

The gate opened with a grating noise, showering blue light on the group. Without hesitation, they stepped inside. The gate shut behind them.

Above the now empty clearing, the midafternoon sky was oddly filled with bright stars. Several of the stars began to shift from white to red.

The next invasion was beginning.

-----

"It's quite dark, isn't it?" Marshall asked, surveying the bleak, black, empty world around him.

"I think it has to do with there being no sun or anything," Crono replied sarcastically.

"Nikades could have at least left the lamppost," Marle complained, "He destroyed everything here."

"Gaspar was a guru," Magus reminded her, "Nikades wanted revenge on all of them. He wasn't going to leave anything unturned."

"He missed Melchior, though," Crono added.

"Can't we see all time frames from here?" Marle asked, looking around.

"I think so," Crono thought, "I don't know from where in here, though."

"I wanted to see which time frames hadn't been hit yet," Marle huffed.

That thought hit Cid, however. He spoke up, "I just thought of something. If the Prehistoric era is wiped out, why aren't all times and people _after_ that period nonexistant?"

Crono got a thoughtful look on his face, ". . .I never thought of that."

"What effects the past has to damage the future. I don't understand," Marle added.

Crono looked at Magus, "Any ideas?"

Magus nodded, "When Lavos was attacking our world, he could warp and twist time. He could create time gates by his very pressence. Who knows what will occur when there are hundreds of them. My guess would be that they are purposely doing this, so that they can have a chance at destroying _all_ mankind. Personally."

"Sounds good," Crono nodded, "I'm sure we would haved ticked them off when we killed one of them. Instead of just burning the bug nest, they're looking for each individual insect and squashing it."

"You shouldn't refer to us as insects, though," Marshall replied.

"That's what we are to them," Crono shrugged, "That's why they're not worried about being defeated. We did manage to kill one of them, but there's no way we could do that to more than one."

"Quit being so pessimistic, Crono," Marle said, "We're here to figure out how to prove them wrong."

Glenn spoke up, "Our first option is to hope that the future can overcome them. It's a low hope though. . ."

"And for our second option?" Marle asked.

"We die," Magus said.

Marle glared at the wizard, "I'm aware that that's an option. However, I'm not using it until we run out of options."

There was silence as they continued to think. Schala surprised them all and spoke up, "What Crono said about there being a 'bug nest' as a central point, would there be a central point to these monsters as well? If we destroy it, would we end them as well?"

"Yeah, that could work," Crono said excitedly, "but only if they actually do have a central 'nerve' to cut down."

"Where do they come from?" Cid asked.

Silence returned.

"That's option number two, anyway," Marle said finally, "If we get lucky and find their home's location, we'd still have to find a way to reach it, though."

"And that's twice as impossible as finding it," Crono added, not bothering to realize Magus's statement about two impossible's not being twice as impossible.

"How did they know we had destroyed Lavos, though?" Marle asked.

"Maybe Lavos sent out a signal when we killed him," Crono responded.

"Or maybe they are psychologically connected to each other," Cid added, "When one was hurt, they all felt it."

Marshall shook his head, "What about when Nikades killed him? Wouldn't that mean that he wouldn't be there to destroy the future?"

"Nikades didn't kill Lavos," Magus responded, "He merely drained it of its powers. It fled back to its lair and began to regenerate itself."

"So we have a point of time in which they were signalled," Marshall said, "That's a plus."

"Doesn't help us any," Cid replied.

"Maybe it would if we had a Chrono Trigger," Crono mused, "We could use it to go back to when Lavos was about to die. Then we could stop him from sending the signal or whatever he did."

"There are no Chrono Triggers anymore. Gaspar was the only one who knew about them. He's not here anymore," Marle argued.

"That's what you used to save Crono, isn't it?" Schala asked, "After he sacrificed himself."

Crono seemed to blush somewhat. Marle noticed this and smiled, trying not to laugh, "Yeah."

Thoughts were going through Magus's head. He was trying to recall something about the Chrono Trigger. Something that may be important.

"So that is option three," Marle said, "Even though we can't use it. I guess we still need something that will work."

"I have something that will work," Magus said, reaching into his cloak.

"Reeeeally," Crono said, masking the sarcasm, "Why did it just occur to you?"

Magus pulled the Chrono Trigger out of his pocket. The same one he had found in the End of Time after searching for Gaspar. Crono stared at it, ". . . . .Oh."

Crono had never seen a Chrono Trigger. He had been dead the whole time it was present. However, from the vivid descriptions his friends gave to him, ('It was shaped like an egg') he realized what it was almost instantly.

"Where'd you get that?" Marle demanded.

"I found it long ago," Magus said defensively.

"Can we actually stop the invasion with that?" Crono asked.

"Very much so!" Marle exclaimed happily.

"We'll have to go to Death Peak, however," Magus warned.

"Death Peak?" Marshall asked, "Now _that_ sounds promising."

"Can't be worse than 'Cursed Woods,'" Cid retorted.

"Actually, it can," Marle corrected them, "Much worse."

"Great," Cid sighed.

"So we have a plan?" Crono asked.

"Yeah, and it might actually work," Marle replied.

"Good," Crono sighed in relief, "Now we'll have to prepare ourselves I'd say that's out of my expertise. I haven't been to Death Peak, really."

"Uhhh. . ." Marle thought, "We have a path to follow to get up there, there shouldn't be any more threats that the weather."

"And time," Magus added, "We have to reach the peak before that period is wiped out as well."

"Geez," Marshall said, the concept hitting him, "It may already be gone."

"We'd better hurry then," Crono said, "This may be our last hope."

-----

"I have orders for you two," Storimae stated to Dalack and Morlis, who stood before him.

It was only the three of them there in the council hall at the moment, yet both Dalack and Morlis knew that if they tried anything, Storimae's 'surprise' would destroy them in an instant.

Storimae was sitting in the chair at the far end of the table, the chair that had housed Thatos many months before. Now the spectres had a new ruler and the chair had a new user.

"What is it?" Morlis asked tiredly.

"It is time to move in on this world. The people of this world destroyed Thatos, we must return the favor. I want the two of you to search out and find the group that destroyed our once-king."

"Simple enough," Dalack said, "But what do we do when we _do_ find them?"

"I'll leave that to you two. You are both much more intelligent that the others. I'm sure you can think of something. Just make sure that they are destroyed. If you want, you can follow them and discover anything that might be important."

The two bowed stiffly, "Very well," Morlis said.

They turned and left, wondering if this was any form of a test on their loyalty to him. They both knew that if they betrayed him, the dark figure would destroy them.

The door closed behind them, leaving Storimae alone. Yet he did not move. He merely sat on his 'throne' and thought about his next move.

However, moments later, there was a knock on the door. Storimae's head snapped up as the door was opened seconds after the rapping. A spectre came into the room with a bewildered look on its face.

"Storimae, there's something you have to see! I don't believe it. . ."

"What is it?" Storimae asked apprehensively, wondering what would send someone into such a fit.

The messenger gave him no answer. Instead, the spectre turned and ran back out the door before Storimae had finished his question. Storimae sighed and quickly followed.

-----

"I've heard from some of the scouting groups that this is happening in all of the times," the messenger said as Storimae stared at the red stars in the sky.

"What are they?" the king of the spectres asked, not turning from the view.

"Bad news, I think. These things have annihilated several of the other times, and I think they won't stop until all of this planet is wasted."

"So, something has beat us to these people. . .Well, that was the council's fault," Storimae replied, "Is this time next for these thing's attacks?"

"I'm almost positive it is," the messenger nodded.

"Do you know what these are? Their weaknesses, appearance, size, intelligence?" Storimae asked.

The messenger shook his head, "No. Nobody's even seen what they look like. After whatever-they-are finish wrecking each time, they disappear. Then, several days later, another time goes."

"Call a meeting," Storimae said, finally turning from the fire in the sky, "This one's an emergency."


	20. Chapter 20

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 20

* * *

A gathering had formed in the small outpost in Denadoro. It was, as they all knew, an emergency meeting, and that had put all of them at edge. 

Something was amiss. There was loud talking and speculating as more spectres were entering the room. Moments later, Storimae entered. The talking abruptly stopped.

Storimae walked to a small cleared area in front of the crowd, then turned and eyed those before him. Most of them were here, those who were late would just have to hope they got enough information.

"It has come to my attention, that the council and their bickering stalled our plans to take a world for ourselves. For months, when we could have been doing something, we were merely arguing.

"Now, because of this, something is about to beat us to this world. Something--we haven't determined what it is yet--has been devastating all of the times of this world, one after another. And unfortunately, this time is next."

No one spoke up, they were a well trained group. Or maybe they were simply stunned. Storimae finished his announcement, "We don't have much time at all, which is one of the reasons this will be a short speech. Evacuation of this hold will begin immediately. We're heading back home until we can think of a way to retake this planet. . . .That is all for now."

There was a moment of motionlessness and silence. Then, suddenly, the spectres were moving in a flurry to begin the evacuation. Storimae walked out of the room, he would have to prepare as well.

-----

"What's this place?" Cid asked as they stepped into the building shadowed under Death Peak.

"A home of an old friend," Crono said, "We're resting here for the night, then we can start the mountain tomorrow."

"What old friend?" Cid pressed.

"Belthasar, but you don't know him," Marle answered.

"This. . .is the guru's home?" Schala asked, looking around with more awe.

Crono nodded, "Yeah. Belthasar's not here anymore, though."

"Oh," Schala nodded sadly.

"Where are we going to rest?" Marshall asked.

"Anywhere we like, I guess," Crono shrugged.

"Shouldn't be a problem for you," Cid said to Marshall, "I remeber you were always 'lounging anywhere.'"

Marshall glared at Cid, trying to figure out if that was another size joke.

"Okay, just lounge anywhere, then," Marle agreed, "Just make sure you get a good rest. Tomorrow is going to be _very_ rough."

-----

"Cid?"

Cid heard the voice, though very faint. He began to think it was his imagination, when the voice came again, slightly louder, "Cid?"

He slowly stood up and looked around for the owner of the quiet voice. Around him, the others were still asleep. Strangely, the constant voice hadn't waken them.

"Cid?"

Cid turned his head to try and find the direction the voice was coming from. It was starting to sound familiar. He was facing the door, now.

"Cid?"

Cid walked to the door, stepping over the sleeping form of Marle in the process. Then he slowly reached out and pulled the door open. It was pitch black outside, the moon must have been hidden behind Death Peak. He stepped out, making sure to shut the door behind him. The cold wind might awaken the others.

"Cid?"

"Where are you?" he called out, just as quietly as the voice.

"I'm nowhere, Cid," the voice answered.

It was then that he realized why the voice was so familiar. It was Lucca's voice. His head snapped around, looking in the darkness for the owner of the voice. No one was about.

Lucca continued, "I'm dead, Cid. You left me behind and now I'm stuck in Limbo, unable to die properly."

"But. . ." Cid tried to think of an answer, "That. . .It wasn't my doing. I was dragged back out of that world."

"Don't leave me here, Cid!" the voice was more urgent now, though not any closer.

"What do I do?"

"Save me, Cid," the voice said back.

"Save you from what? What's going on?" Cid asked, still looking for her.

"Save me from myself so that I may save you from _your_self. . . . ."

"What?" Cid asked, not understanding.

The voice didn't return, it had gone. Only the blowing wind made any noise in response. _What was going on?_ he thought to himself.

He then realized that he was extremely cold. Cid shivered and began to walk back inside of the dome. However, when he turned to face it, it was gone. He was standing in a barren snow-covered world.

Cid looked around in a panic, trying to figure out what was really going on. Something bright erupted from above him and he looked up at it, witnessing the moon coming out of the darkness.

However, it wasn't a golden moon that he had always seen. This moon was red. Cid stared at it in bewilderment.

The large rock was coming closer and becoming larger, as well. Cid could now make out the spiny ridges along the monster's shell. It was one of those Lavos things.

Then the meteor struck, and Cid watched as the debris caused by the blast came and overtook him. He didn't even think to yell.

-----

Cid was now sitting wide awake, back in the small dome they were sleeping in. He was sweating, but he was alive. He had only been dreaming.

_But had he been dreaming of Lucca?_

His mind suddenly remembered the first half of the dream. There was something about that, some sort of message. But what was it?

For that, Cid had no answers as of yet.

-----

"Where have you been?" Dalack demanded as Morlis returned to their small camp, about a mile away from the dome the group was sleeping in.

"I did a little spywork into the minds of the group. Would you believe they have almost forgotten about the spectres already?"

"You're not supposed to give yourself away like that," Dalack reprimanded his partner.

"I've found something very, _very_ interesting," Morlis pressed, "The reason they have forgotten about us is that there is something else out there that's much more dangerous at the moment than we are."

"On that mountain?" Dalack asked.

"No," Morlis shook his head, "Up in the sky. Some of those stars aren't stars, they're some sort of aliens. Very interesting."

"What did you learn from these people's minds, then," Dalack asked intrigued.

"They have almost no hope in stopping this. Their only hope is if they can get to the top of the mountain before those things come down. And. . .Well, you'll have to come see for yourself," Morlis said.

"What? Now?" Dalack asked, surprised.

"Yes, while their still asleep and vulnerable."

Dalack grumbled, but stood, "This had better be good."

-----

"They're all asleep," Dalack noted dryly.

"Then let's get closer," Morlis persisted, stepping forward into the room.

Dalack sighed and walked in as well, not shutting the door behind him; they would need a way out. A cold wind blew from outside, but it wasn't enough to cause a stir.

"Now what?"

"Pick one and touch his mind," Morlis said, "You'll find something very interesting."

Dalack chose the nearest one to him. It was a brown-haired boy, a pair of glasses lying by his inert form. He cautiously reached out and began to probe.

What came back was a jumble of images, fast and constant. Dalack drew back, starting to hiss sharply, but cut himself off before he could wake up the others.

"What was it?" Morlis asked.

"Which one did you search earlier?" Dalack asked.

"That one," Morlis pointed to Crono, then indicated Cid, "What's wrong with _that_ one?"

"I'm not sure. His mind's almost scrambled at the moment."

"Touch him again," Morlis pressed.

"What? Are you trying to kill me?" Dalack accused.

"No, it won't kill you, you idiot," Morlis berated Dalack, "Try and get something out of it."

"You do it," Dalack said, stepping away from Cid and toward Crono, "I'll take my chances with someone who has a clear head."

Morlis glared at Dalack for a moment, then stepped toward Cid, reaching out. He looked at Cid for a second, wondering what this was about. Then he touched his mind.

The images showered Morlis as they had Dalack. However, Morlis was prepared and he was able to control them, to a degree. He viewed and critiqued each as they passed. Most were memories, however some thoughts from the boy's imagination filtered in as well, making it hard to tell fantasy from fact.

Morlis probed deeper and noticed a small pattern beginning to form. Most of these images contained a brown haired girl, whom also wore glasses. Morlis recognized her, she was the one who had defeated Nikades.

However, the person seemed to draw Morlis's memory from somewhere else. Another set of images flashed by, forcing Morlis to work on what was at hand. He viewed Cid's past, his memories and his dreams. A plan began to form in Morlis's head.

This could come in handy.

"Are you dead yet?" Dalack asked sarcastically, drawing away from the red head.

"On the contrary, I think I'm more alive than ever before. This boy may be the key to something big."

"What are you talking about this time?" Dalack whispered back.

"Meet me at the base of the mountain, and don't expect to see _me_ there either."

"What are you up to, Morlis?" Dalack eyed his fellow spectre shrewdly.

"Storimae is giving us free reign in this project. I plan to do something that may very well make him regret that move. Now get out of here and meet me at the designated place."

"Designated place?" Dalack stopped himself from laughing, "As in 'at the base of the mountain?' That mountain base must be twenty miles around."

"Pick a spot, I'll meet you there. Trust me," Morlis was becoming annoyed.

"Very well," Dalack turned and left, not bothering to wonder what Morlis was up to.

Morlis turned back to Cid and remade contact with his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 21

* * *

"Cid?" 

Cid looked up quickly, expecting to see Lucca. The figure above him was not that person. Cid glared at his disturber, he had had enough of strange visits in the night.

"Cid?"

"Go away, I'm tired of these nightmares." Cid replied, trying to close his eyes and return to sleep.

"Talk to me Cid, speak your mind."

"What is this?" Cid demanded, reopening his eyes.

"Simply a dream, Cid. Tell me of yourself."

"If you are part of my mind, you surely know of me," Cid answered, annoyedly.

"What do you want most of all, Cid?"

"Huh?" Cid asked at this supposed change of events.

"If this is a dream, surely you can get whatever you want." the figure replied.

Cid looked quizzically at the figure, thinking.

"Would you like your old life back perhaps?"

Cid shook his head, "No, I don't belong there. I belong with these people."

"How so?"

"I. . .I'm not sure, but I feel as though I do belong around them."

"Why?"

"I don't know. . .Maybe because they treat me with respect," Cid pondered.

"Who treated you with the most respect?"

"That's easy. It was Lucca," Cid said sadly, "But she's gone."

The figure nodded, "Then I ask again, 'What do you want most of all?'"

It dawned on Cid, "I want to have Lucca back."

"Do you truly want to have her back?"

"Yes," Cid answered, almost a whisper.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"What?" Cid asked, surprised, "I thought I could simply dream her up. . ."

"Why have a dream, when reality stays with you a little longer? Dreams pass and are forgotten, but reality is what it says: real. It is there and can last the lifetime of so many dreams."

"How could I get her back?" Cid nearly jumped up at the figure.

"You have nearby an object that can do such a thing, Cid. Surely you haven't forgotten it already."

". . .The Time Egg!" Cid was essentric, "I remember in her notes, how she was telling me that I couldn't bring her back because the Chrono Triggers no longer existed!"

"Can you use it?"

"Yeah, certainly. The others were telling us about the instructions on how to do so," Cid said, "But if _I_ used it, then this world would die. . ."

"What do you want most, Cid?"

". . .Lucca back," Cid said slowly.

"Then why quarrel over a world? You have the gatekeeper, you can find another world, a better world."

"But it'll be destroyed by the invasion," Cid pressed.

"Who built that machine?"

". . .Lucca," Cid answered.

"Have her build another."

The idea was so insane, so ludicrous, that Cid would never have even thought of it twice. But it was to save Lucca, to bring her away from Nikades and his dark wrath.

_Was it worth it?_

"Take the egg, Cid. You have been through so much, given so much. Maybe it's time you thought for yourself. And this isn't just for you, it's for Lucca."

"For Lucca," Cid said, his eyes unfocused, then he looked back up at the thing before him, "It _is_ for her, isn't it?"

The figure nodded.

-----

"What took so long?" Dalack asked, not surprised to find the boy walking up to him.

"He is strong willed, even though his mind is jumbled," Morlis explained, "But I have him now."

"Pray tell what that would prove?" Dalack asked, hiding his sarcasm well.

"I'm sure you learned of what they were doing on this mountain," Morlis began.

Dalack nodded, "But it's none of our business."

"It is now," Cid/Morlis drew out the Chrono Trigger.

Dalack glared at the boy, "What will that do except destroy this world and make Storimae slightly annoyed?"

"It will bring back a lost dynasty," Morlis replied.

"Thatos?" Dalack asked.

"Close enough for now," Morlis evaded the question, "Right now we have to start climbing before the others find out who and what's missing."

-----

"Everybody into the gate, now!" Storimae yelled over the rushing and booming noises outside.

The Lavos's invasion had begun several minutes ago, several hours ahead of the spectres schedule. Even unprepared, they had done well in a quick evac.

The spectres were pouring into the red gate quickly, each knowing that to slow down would kill so many more. The gate led back to Limbo, where the spectres' main base was located.

Storimae watched as they filed through, waiting to be the last. He would have some time explaining what he had done here to those in full charge in Limbo. However, he had full confidence that black-edged explanation would be enough.

It had certainly been enough for Bastion.

Part of the ceiling was suddenly thrown away, to reveal a small area of sky, lit up with the fiery rain that cascaded down onto the seventh century. Storimae ignored what was going on even after the explosion came from far off, signalling the thing had struck the ground.

Finally, the last of the spectres had went into the gate. Storimae swept into the raging vortex, which shut behind him and allowed the world to continue to doom itself.

-----

Marshall yawned as he stood up. It was still dark, but he had never been one to wake up late. His life had been the reason for that. Marshall stumbled from his 'lounge anywhere' choice and walked toward the door for some fresh air.

Still half asleep, he stumbled over what he presumed to be Cid. "Sorry, kid," he muttered and continued, not noticing that it was simply the small time machine that Cid had left behind.

He opened the door and left the building to watch the sun rise.

-----

Marshall sluggishly tracked back to the building several hours later. It wasn't so much as the fact that it was morning now that he returned.

It was the yelling--audible from well away from the building--that drew him back. Something must be amiss.

He opened the door and walked in, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone except Cid, at least. "Hi everyone," he said happily, "What'd I miss?"

"It's not so much as what _you_ missed," Crono said angrily, "It's about what _all of us_ are missing. Cid, for instance."

"Maybe he's out," Marshall shrugged.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious he's out," Crono continued, "Particularly since he took a souvenior with him."

"The Chrono Trigger's gone," Marle added helpfully.

"Any ideas why he would do that?" Marshall asked.

"Just hunches. None good," Crono shrugged.

"We don't have time for this, I believe you all know," Magus said, cutting off their voices.

"I can't believe that he would do that," Crono said.

"Maybe he didn't," Marle said, "Maybe someone took the time egg and then took him as hostage."

"Sure," Crono replied, "this is the most remote place on the planet. I doubt ten people have set foot on this island since that mountain."

"Not random bandits, Crono," Marle shot back, "Someone following us."

"Like who?" Crono asked.

Marle shook her head, "I don't know."

"I guess I don't have to ask where he's going, do I?" Marshall asked.

"Let's go," Crono said, picking up his gear.

"What about this?" Glenn asked, indicating the time machine.

It was still lying where Cid had been sleeping. No one had even noticed it until then. It was a surprise that Cid hadn't taken it along with himself.

"Take it, we'll probably need it," Crono said, not bothering to see what Glenn was indicating.

Glenn shrugged and picked it up daintily, not wanting to drop it. He hefted it under an arm, despite its small size and followed the others outside.

There, they turned toward the mountain, hoping they could catch up with Cid. Death Peak was the most dangerous place on the planet. To actually chase someone up it is suicidal. But to simply give up and let the world die; _that_ was more that suicidal. It was giving up.

They couldn't give up now. They had done so much for this world.

Despite the continuing threats, there was no stopping now. This was their world, their lives. They would never give up.

-----

"What are all of you doing here?" a surprised guard asked as a massing of spectres came flowing out of the gate.

Storimae entered and stepped toward the quesioner, "I need to have a talk with the high council."

"But--" the guard began.

"Now."

". . .Fine," the guard sighed, "I can't stop all of you anyway."

"Not all of us, just me," Storimae said, walking past the guard.

When he was gone, he turned to the large group, "Can any of _you_ tell me what's going on?"

Most nodded, while the others simply remained silent. The guard sighed again and waited for more word. This wasn't something that happened everyday. An entire colony group had suddenly reappeared from whereever they had been sent.

Something big would have had to have driven them out.

The guard then realized that only one of the group seemed to be in charge. Where, then, were the council members?

Something big indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 22

* * *

"Where the hell's this wind coming from anyway!" Marshall yelled, the gusts of air blowing all around him and the others. 

Crono shrugged slightly, nearly losing his footing in the process. He shifted his balance quickly and answered, "Lucca tried to tell me before. Something about 'fronts' and 'air pressure!' I didn't bother to ask! Supposedly, this mountain's aerodynamic shape allows the winds to blow without as much friction! And the cold wind at the high altitude is pushed down by the warm wind at the low altitude!"

Marshall's answer was short and simple, "Nevermind!"

Marle entered the conversation, "I know these jokes are Cid's job, but he isn't here! So I thought I'd ask you just in case! Do you happen to have an ice pick handy!"

Marshall started to yell something unpleasant back to her, then stopped and thought for a moment. Then he nodded, "Depends on how flexible your definition of ice pick is!"

With that, he drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground. He then hefted himself forward, pulling the blade out and stabbing once more into the snowy ground several feet ahead of the first jab.

"You know that'll ruin your sword!" Crono said offhandedly.

"What else would we use them on!" Marshall yelled back, "Unless you're really, really mad at Cid?"

Crono leaned into the wind and pulled out his sword, "Let's just hope we can fix them after this!"

Glenn did as Crono and Marshall were doing as well, the Masamune's condition was a nonprob. Magus, due to his weapon, had a free hand and used it to grab Schala around the shoulders; he then used his scythe in much the same fashion as the others. Marle, however seemed to have a problem. Considering she didn't have a sword, her progress wasn't quite as fast as the others. Marshall, being the master of 'preparedness,' stopped long enough to draw his other sword and heft it to her.

The sword landed at her feet, falling into the snow and disappearing. Marle bent over and dug through the snow, looking for it. Luckily, she didn't cut herself and she was able to pull it out.

"How far up!" Marshall yelled after a moment.

"Uhhh. . ." Crono thought, "I have no idea!" he turned to Marle, "Marle!"

"It's taller than Denadoro for one thing!" she answered, "I'd say it'd take us about ten hours to get to the top if we didn't stop! But we _do_ have to stop for breaks!"

"Great. . ." Marshall muttered, inaudible to the others in the noisy gale.

"At least it gives us more time to catch up to Cid!" Crono said, "Especially since he probably won't be taking any breaks!"

"You know, if he collapses from exhaustion, he'll be buried in a minute's time!" Marle said suddenly, always the optimist.

"Then we'd better catch up before that!" Crono yelled back.

They continued to trudge through the snow, slowly but surely.

"Hey Marshall!" Crono yelled suddenly, "This'll make you happy! The wind'll stop for a while once we hit that ridge right up there!"

"No it won't, Crono!" Marle answered, "It's the next ridge! About a quarter of a mile up!"

Crono stopped for a second, trying to remember what the others had told him about this mountain. Finally, he shrugged and continued.

-----

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Cid asked as he shambled up the mountain.

The figure seemed to sigh, but spoke, "So Lucca can be saved."

"I'm not so sure I want to destroy this world in order to do so, though," Cid replied.

"Do you doubt that you and Lucca could come up with a better plan to save the world than what they had?"

Cid thought about it, finally shaking his head, "No, I guess not."

"Besides, the future will be able to stop the invasion, won't they?"

"Yeah," Cid agreed, "They will."

"Then let's continue."

Cid trudged on. Morlis was able to regain control after a moment. This was becoming harder than Morlis had ever thought it would.

Dalack approached him, "You almost lost him that time."

"I know what I'm doing," Morlis shot back angrily.

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's much too individualistic. He's spent most of his life alone and it's hard for him to trust people. I keep having to reassure him."

"Maybe you should just kill him and forget this whole thing. We need to warn Storimae about this invasion from the sky."

"I'm sure he already knows," Morlis/Cid replied.

"Even if we get Thatos back, we would lose this world," Dalack argued, "I for one wouldn't mind having Storimae as a leader as long as it held the spectres together and meant that this world would be ours."

"Then you have lost your will if you are going to bow to someone like that. The only reason he is at the top is that he has some secret ally, whoever that fiend is, that has a very mean sword," Morlis replied.

"How far?" Dalack changed the subject.

"Not long. Maybe three more hours."

"Good, I want this over with."

-----

"What are you doing here, Storimae? And where is the rest of your council?"

Storimae stood in a large domed amphitheatre-style room. In the center sat about twenty spectres, the high council. All around the twenty were rows and rows of seats that rose as they distanced from the center. Most of these seats were empty, however there were a few that were occupied by curious denizens. Storimae stood in front of the high council, an aisle stretched out behind him, leading to the exit.

"I am here because there is _no_ more council," Storimae replied.

"And why is that?"

"Our outpost was destroyed by something far more stronger than those that we had originally assumed to live in that world. I have simply fallen back to gather reinforcements so that we may defeat these things."

"So none of the other councilmen made it?" the question was one of suspicion.

Storimae shook his head, "No."

"Why did you not simply take control of these things?"

"There were quite a lot of them," Storimae answered, "That is why I call for reinforcements, I need enough to successfully take control of these things."

"You will recieve no reinforcements," the spectre replied instantly, "Furthermore, due to your incompetence, you will be relieved of your position and a new council will be selected. We will then send reinforcements for _them_."

"They will find it too much to handle," Storimae said, showing no emotion on his face, "I doubt any will survive."

"What makes you so different?"

Storimae smiled inwardly, he had been waiting for a question like this. Nothing beats a dramatic entrance.

He began to concentrate, attempting to summon the Murasame.

-----

The eleventh century had been obliterated. Now, the only time that remained was the deep future.

Like all of those before them, the Lavos's buried themselves under the ground after the assault. There they met with their brethren and waited for a signal.

They would have their full revenge soon.

Having manipulated time, their destroying of each time had not effected any future times ahead of that one. The monsters existed in the fourth dimension, allowing them such powers.

After the last of the planet had been personally destroyed, they would release their hold. Then they would continue with their cycles, bringing their kind to other planets.

-----

"Finally, I can talk normally," Crono said heavily, as the wind had stopped gusting around them.

"Yeah, all that yelling can get to you," Marshall said, equally breathless.

"How long have we been climbing?" Glenn asked.

"About four hours," Marle answered, "We're half way up there, timewise."

"I don't know if that's an assurace or not," Crono replied.

"It's an answer," Marle said, "I'll leave it up to you to feel assured."

Crono nodded, smiling, "Good idea."

"I should've brought a sled," Marshall mused, looking back over his shoulder at the large drop, "That'd be one wild trip."

"Too wild for me," Crono said, "I'll walk."

"Haven't you had enough of that already?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to kill myself sledding. I've had enough of dying already," Crono replied, "Remember, this mountain didn't get named because someone simply didn't like it."

"Maybe we can rename it 'Sunny Side Hill' or something," Marshall said, grinning.

Crono slipped, but caught himself with his hands and stood back up, "If you do that, I'll kill you myself."

"Fine. Leave this mountain drab and dark."

"Wait, everyone; I see something," Marle said suddenly.

The others turned to her. "What is it?" Crono asked.

"Footprints," Marle bent over to examine them more closely, then stood back up a moment later, "I guess they're Cid's, no one else has been here short enough to leave footprints not covered with snow."

"That also means we're closer than I thought to him," Crono said, "Let's hurry up."

The group followed the footsteps at a much faster pace than before. Cid couldn't be more than ten minutes ahead of them.

Far above, the stars that indicated the aliens shone on with a pearly white. They were behaving themselves for the moment.

There still wasn't much time.


	23. Chapter 23

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 23

* * *

Cid stumbled up the mountain, obviously losing his strength. However, Morlis drove him on, knowing that there were others behind him, after him. Cid pitched forward, falling face first into the snow. Groggily, he pulled himself back up and continued to walk. 

They were walking a dangerous area at the moment. The right side of them sheared away to form a deep chasm that dropped far below, possibly to the bottom of the mountain. There was about ten feet of walking space to the left of that long chasm, then a face of rock and snow erupted to the left, leaving them with a thin passage to walk. If you were to slip too far to the right, you would literally fall off of the mountain.

"Maybe we should stop and take care of those people behind us," Dalack mused, looking back, but seeing nothing.

"One of them has the Masamune, we wouldn't stand a chance," Morlis/Cid replied, not stopping.

"Would he attack this boy?"

Cid _did_ stop then, thinking it over. He glanced back behind him once more. Then he shook his head, "We are outnumbered."

"You'll kill the boy at this rate anyway, and then we'll never make it up. If you don't want to confront the others, at least let him go so we can continue."

Cid shook his head, "I'm keeping this boy for now. He has a lot of knowledge that could be very useful."

"Like what?"

"We'll see when it's needed," Morlis replied, stopping and turning to face the downhill.

"So are we going to rest him?"

"Of course. And we're going to slow these people down," snow began to fall into Cid's face, but he ignored it.

"How far are they below us?" Dalack asked.

"We'll find out in a moment," Cid/Morlis replied, always full of information.

"It would help if you told me _something_ once and a while," Dalack reprimanded Morlis angrily.

"What would you do? I hold the key to this, not you."

Dalack remained quiet as voices began to drift from below them.

-----

"You could have warned me," Crono said at Marshall.

"Honestly, I didn't know about it," Marshall said, his hands up in surrender.

"I hate deep snow drifts," Crono muttered, "Next time I see one, and you're walking towards it, I'll remember this."

Marshall laughed, "I'd like to see a hole deep enough to cause me problems."

"Shh, I see something ahead," Glenn said, drawing his Masamune.

Through the swirling snow and wind it was hard to make out anything over twenty feet away. Two dark shapes could be seen ahead, however. One was about the right size to be Cid. The other was taller however, about a foot taller.

As they approached, the shorter figure came into focus, it was indeed Cid. However, the other figure continued to appear blurry, black with no appearance.

A spectre.

"I guess we know what's going on now," Marshall whispered to Crono, whom nodded in agreement.

"Almost," Marle whispered back, then she yelled, "Cid!"

Cid looked up at her and waved happily. Something was wrong. "Hi," he said, "Glad you could catch up," after he waved, his hands went back to fold behind his back in a 'at-ease' position.

"What are you doing, Cid!" Crono yelled, "Do you want to end the world!"

Cid held out a hand in a stopping motion, his other still held behind his back, "Stop right there, or you'll regret it."

"What's going on, Cid? Why are you doing this?" Marle pleaded.

Cid reached into his pocket, pulling out the Chrono Trigger, "Do any of you realize what this is?"

"Of course we do, you idiot," Crono replied, "we were the ones who told you!"

"What is it?"

"It's a Chrono Trigger," Crono continued, "It's what we're going to use to stop the invasion--"

"And that's where you're wrong," Cid cut him off, "If we use this to stop the invasion, something will go wrong."

"What are you talking about, Cid?" Crono pressed, "It _has_ to work. If it doesn't, we all die. _What_ will go wrong?"

"This is the only thing that can bring Lucca back, don't you understand?" Cid asked, "There are other ways to stop the invasion, but this is the _only_ way to save her."

"You're diluded," Crono shot back, "What did this spectre tell you? Why would he help you? Don't you remember what they are, how many people they themselves have killed? Why would he help you to save just _one_ person?"

Cid looked at Dalack, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time, "Wha. . .?"

"Morlis, you idiot. You're losing him again," Dalack whispered harshly, "Reign him in and don't give him so much slack!"

Cid turned from Dalack finally, facing the group again, "Do you really think _all_ of the spectres are trying to kill everybody?"

"They've never given me reason to believe otherwise," Marshall replied.

"They are helping me, I don't believe otherwise," Cid continued, "If they have their own agenda, so be it. I will have what I wanted."

"What are they doing to you, Cid? You know very well if you use that for the wrong purpose, we'll lose everything!" Marle yelled up at him.

"Which is the right purpose?" Cid asked.

"Talking isn't going to help," Crono whispered back to the others, "I think we'll have to get rid of the spectre."

Marle nodded and whispered back, "Yeah."

Crono took a step toward Cid. In response, Cid's hand shot out once more, "I said not a step further. Are you deaf? If you take another step in _any_ direction and I see it, you'll regret it."

"You wouldn't hurt a friend, Cid," Crono said, preparing to step forward once more.

"Friends don't leave each other behind to die," Cid replied, hand still held out.

"She was dead, we all saw that. It would have taken a miracle to survive a blast that large."

"When did you stop believing in miracles, Crono? It was hope enough to at least get her out of there. Still you ran off to save yourselves and you left her behind."

Crono shook his head, "Cid, if we stayed to check the inevitable, we would have died right beside her. That would have served _nothing_."

Cid seemed to find no response, so Crono prepared once again to step forward. Cid glared at him, "I remember telling you not to move," he scanned the faces of the rest of the group, "That goes for all of you. Don't move, any of you. If you do, you'll regret it. Don't try to stop this, you are all wrong in thinking that this will end the world. There are other ways to stop something like this."

"Like what?" Crono asked.

"The future, this time we are in right now has enough firepower to put off an invasion twice as large as the one in the sky," Cid said, "for example."

"How can you be so sure?" Marle asked.

Cid ignored her and started to back away, the spectre followed his movements, "Now I'm going to the peak of this mountain and I'm doing something none of you were friends enough to do. Don't move until you can no longer see me. And don't try to stop me, or I'll make sure you won't try again."

Crono nearly jumped when Marshall came flashing by him. For such a large man, he was lightning fast. Marshall reached into his cloak for something, possibly one of his bolas or sleeping darts.

Cid was faster, however. He finally pulled his other hand out from behind his back, holding something familiar.

He had Lucca's old blaster. As Marshall's hand came out of the cloak, Cid pulled the trigger. A bright light erupted from the gun, shining on Cid's determined face. Then a ball of energy passed out of the nozzle, heading for Marshall.

The others watched as Marshall tried to dodge out of the way, seeming to move in slow motion. He dropped whatever he had been pulling out of his cloak as he tried to roll away.

The energy struck him in the left shoulder, throwing him to the side, adding to his rolling momentum. He fell onto the ground hard, sliding and rolling toward the edge.

Then, before anyone could say or do anything, he disappeared over the lip of the chasm. Their last sight of him was his hand reaching out unsuccessfully to grab the edge.

Moments after he was gone, they were still staring at where he had gone over. Snow was slowly sliding away, falling after him in a miniature avalanche. Finally, there was a reaction.

"Oh. . .no," Marle said slowly.

Crono turned angrily at Cid, but he had disappeared. Only the swirling wind and snow was before him.

Cid and the spectre were both gone.

Crono cautiously stepped over to the edge of the cliff, looking over the precipice. The cliff dropped away for what appeared to be forever. Due to the snow and fog, he couldn't see very far down. Even so, he could tell that a chance of survival was minimal.

"I can't believe he would do that," Marle mumbled.

"I'm going to kill him," Crono said, turning from the cliff and starting to continue up the mountain.

"What will that do?" Glenn asked, "I think that the spectre has a hold on him. Cid didn't kill Marshall, the spectre did."

". . .Kill Marshall," Crono said numbly, "I can't believe he's actually dead."

"He may not be dead yet," Magus said, "It is a long drop, he could still be falling."

"We didn't need to hear that, Magus," Crono said darkly, "You just shut up and keep your stupid comments to yourself."

Magus shrugged, "Then I will go my own way." He turned and walked up the mountain ahead of everyone else. Schala looked troubled, then shook her head and trailed after him, who was already nearly invisible through the snow.

"So now we are falling apart," Crono shook his head sadly, "So close to succeeding. First Cid, then Marshall; now the remaining few are separating."

"We still have to stop Cid and the spectre," Marle reminded him, "I have a bad feeling as to what they might _really_ use the Chrono Trigger for."

"Yeah, I guess so," Crono nodded slowly, "Death Peak. Boy, they really called it right this time."


	24. Chapter 24

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 24

* * *

"Magus, where are you going?" Schala asked as she caught up with the sorcerer. 

Magus continued ahead of her, not slowing, "I'm stopping this."

"Alone?" her voice sounded either impressed or mocking.

"Unless you feel you can make a difference as well."

"I don't even know what's going on--Could you at least wait up!"

Magus stopped his movement and stood still as she caught up. When she had reached him, she huffed from the exertion and shook the snow out of her hair, "Who are you?"

Magus was taken aback by the question, but concealed his surprise, "I am Magus. You may also call me the prophet if you will."

"I've learned everything about all of the others. But I haven't learned anything about you. Everyone has a past, but all I know of you is when you were the prophet."

Magus was quiet for a moment, so she continued, "Why did you pose as a prophet in the first place?"

"To destroy Lavos--" Magus began.

"Lavos was gone when you rescued me from the Ocean Palace, there's another reason," Schala turned away for a moment, then looked back at him, "How are you tied with Zeal? What were you before you were swept away from that time to another?"

To this, Magus didn't need to think of an answer, "I was a brat," he said, turning and continuing his trip up the mountain, "And I have returned to fix the mistakes of my past."

Schala didn't realize that he was walking away until he was merely a pale 'ghost' in the swirling snow. She ran after him, trying to find a question that would get a better answer.

"What mistakes?" she asked as she reached him.

Magus continued to stare ahead. He seemed to be ignoring her. But seconds later, he surprised her by answering, "They are _my_ mistakes from _my_ past. _I_ must be the one to repent those mistakes, not you. Leave it be."

Schala didn't let it be, however. She pressed on, "You aren't the only person with a dark past. You know very well I haven't lived a perfect life either. In that one moment when Lavos was summoned, I lost everything. My mother, my brother, and my friends, the gurus. I helped in doing that, that is _my_ mistake. Tell me yours."

Magus ignored her this time, she had struck a nerve. He seemed to plow ahead at a much faster pace now, she had to jog to keep up. Finally, he turned to her, still walking, "I intend to forget my past. This is not helping."

"Sometimes, you have to simply accept your past. Accepting is better than trying to forget," Schala argued, "because you can _never_ forget."

"I have found that out the hard way," Magus whispered to himself, then he raised his voice to reply to her, "I was never one to give up."

After that, Schala did relent in her questions. She walked behind him quietly, pondering what he had said. They continued up the hill, into the snow as the sun dropped behind the mountain slowly.

The light was dimming around them, soon it would be dark.

-----

"Why's it always snowing on this stupid mountain!" Crono yelled, annoyed at the lack of visibility around him.

"It's not snowing _all_ of the time," Marle corrected, "Only half of the time. The other half, the wind is throwing the snow on the ground around."

"I don't care," Crono continued, "It's annoying."

"Do you think we'll catch up with Magus?" Marle asked, changing the subject.

"I don't care whether we do or not. He left us of his own free will. If he wants to try and stop Cid all alone, that's his problem," Crono shot back, "It divided the group, and I'm not happy."

"So we've noticed," Marle replied.

Crono ignored her, knowing that her sarcasm was well placed.

"I hope he hasn't created a large enough gap between him and us," Glenn said, speaking of Cid, "If we don't get to the peak around the same time he does, this world will fall."

There was silence after that, they plodded on with no sign of Magus or Cid.

-----

Marshall felt the snow all around him, cold and biting. He tried to sit up from his lying position, but there was too much pain. His left leg was broken and both of his arms didn't feel to well either. He has bruises all over his face.

Marshall realized he was lying on his face, and that a pile of snow was on him, covering him. He had been buried under snow. Fearing suffocation, though there was no threat, he pushed himself back up, ignoring the pain. Snow erupted all around him as he went into a sitting position. His legs and arms were shot with pain, but he ignored them.

He looked around him, he was lying on a small pathway on the side of the cliff. He had been lucky to land here, if he had fallen all of the way down, he would have been dead.

He remembered the fall after that thought.

After losing his hold on the cliff's edge, he had plummeted down freely. As a last option, he had flailed out his cloak like a parachute. Of course, he had been much too heavy for something like that, but it had slowed down his fall some.

Then, before he had thought to look down, he had hit something. His legs buckled under the impact and one of them had made a snapping noise. He had fallen over and rolled with the impact, finally stopping. He had fallen unconscious like that, face down.

Now he was here.

He would have to do some serious climbing if he intended to catch up to the others. With a broken leg, that was impossible. With the conditions Death Peak was known for, it was beyond impossible.

Marshall sighed, he had no choice but to try. He started limping down the trail, hoping he would be back on the main trail sooner or later.

Snow continued to fall at a tremendous rate. Moments later, the pit in the snow that had once been home to Marshall's sleeping form was filled again.

Far above the snow, far above the top of the mountain was the quickly hiding sun. As the sky darkened, the famous stars became more clear and seeable.

Of the scores of stars in the sky, two of them had become red.

-----

"Well, that went rather well," Morlis said with Cid's mouth.

"Yeah, we got _one_. Great," Dalack agreed sarcastically, "Stop again five more times and we'll get them all."

"That won't be necessary," Morlis replied, "We stalled them. This will definitely make them more cautious."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll stop again and kill all of them," Morlis said annoyedly, "Well, _I'll_ stop at least."

"What do you mean? I have no intention of going up to that peak without that time egg."

"You won't go up there," Morlis said, shaking Cid's head, "You're going to check on the large man."

"Why? He's dead."

"That's what you're going to check," Morlis answered, "If he's alive, he'll be weak. You can take him easily. Imagine having control of such a large, intelligent man. And did I mention he knows magic?"

"He's dead," Dalack said, but there seemed a look in his eyes that defied his words, a look of hope.

"That hasn't been determined," Morlis replied.

"Fine, I'll go," Dalack said, trying to sound annoyed, but ending up sounding excited.

-----

"What do the radars show?"

"No change in the meteors, sir," replied the man sitting at the console, his face literally up against the monitor.

"They're just getting closer," the president of GCSE (Guardian Coelition of Space Engineering) said sarcastically.

"We have the military to handle them, sir. There shouldn't be any problem." the man turned briefly from the monitor to address his superior before moving his face back against the screen, studying it intently.

"Then start thinking up problems," the president replied, "If something goes wrong, I want to be ready for it."

The man started to say something, but the president cut him off, "How long until they hit the atmosphere?"

"Two hours until they enter firing range," the man said for the tenth time tonight.

It was now nineteen hundred, the sun had disappeared an hour ago and the stars were perfectly visible in the night sky. Even so, GCSE had half of its telescopes monitoring the meteor shower, recording its every move.

"Then you have two hours to brainstorm," the president said, leaving the room with some last words, "If something goes wrong and nobody in this room anticipated it, you're all fired."

When he was gone, one of the men sitting at the video screen that was monitoring the meteors turned to the man with his face near the radar screen, "Hey, Jim. That'll be easy."

"How so?" Jim asked, turning to Brian.

"Just anticipate that _anything_ will go wrong. We have those things cold now." Brian laughed shortly and turned back to monitoring the swarm.

Jim didn't laugh. If something went wrong, everyone might die. He could die, or his family could die. It was no laughing matter.

His radar continued to beep as it scanned the nearing meteors, but his mind went to personal thoughts.

These could be the last days on Earth, his last days on Earth.

Everyone's last days on Earth.

And because this was such an urgent matter, he followed the president's orders, thinking along every line his mind could muster for the perfect, flawless plan.


	25. Chapter 25

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 25

* * *

"Are we here?" Cid asked curiously, as he stood before a small tree. 

"Yes, this is the place," Morlis replied calmly, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Cid said, "I still don't understand what happened back there."

"He tried to kill you, Cid. It had to be done."

"I know, you told me, but I still feel guilty," Cid was dubious.

"That isn't the guilt for that, it is guilt over leaving Lucca to die. If you follow through with this, you will relieve that guilt."

"Are you sure?" Cid asked.

"Very sure."

"Okay, I guess I'm ready. What exactly do I do? I wasn't to sure from the explanation from the others."

Morlis smiled, here was the fun part, "First you hold out the Chrono Trigger and ask for help in what you are about to do."

"Who do I ask?" Cid was full of questions.

Morlis sighed, but replied, "Just ask for help. Afterward, the time egg will do its stuff and you will be sent to a place and time of your choosing--"

"Do I have to say the time and place or think it?"

Morlis sighed again, trying to hold back the urge to toss Cid off of the mountain's peak, "Just say it, it's the same as thinking it. Anyway, after that we will be sent to that moment in time before she was killed. Then we can grab that 'bomb' and get it to a safer position."

"Why don't we just move Lucca? I don't want to bring back Nikades," Cid was alarmed now.

"Do you have a clone of Lucca handy?" Morlis asked.

"Well. . .no," Cid thought.

"We move the device, then. Nikades isn't a threat anyway."

"He isn't?" Cid asked, confused.

"No, he isn't," Morlis would have to be careful here, he would have to try to confuse Cid as much as he could so he couldn't think clearly, "Where should we move the bomb? I would say that right in the middle of your friends would be nice, wouldn't you?"

"My friends?"

"Well, those people that betrayed you," Morlis replied.

"When do we start?" Cid asked, pulling out the Chrono Trigger.

"As soon as the others get here," said a familiar voice behind him.

Cid quickly pocketed the time egg as the sound of a scythe being drawn echoed up to him from behind.

-----

Marshall limped into a small alcove, shielding himself briefly from the snow and wind. This wouldn't work, he would never make it to them. His best bet was to get to the bottom and wait for them. He really wished he had that sled he had talked about earlier right about now.

He didn't have anything with him to make a splint for his leg, for the moment he had to deal with the pain. He hoped he could find something soon before the leg healed wrong or didn't heal at all.

"So you are alive after all. . ."

Marshall turned toward the voice, but only faced the black sky, mildly illuminated by the stars and moon overhead. Cautiously, Marshall drew his sword.

"If you can't see me, why try and use _that_ on me?" Dalack sounded amused.

"Who knows? I could get lucky." the sword remained unsheathed.

"Yeah, today seems to be your lucky day, after all. You survived one hell of a fall."

"What do you want?" Marshall demanded, getting to the point.

"I want you. Your strength, your magic. Blunt enough?" Dalack laughed, "You are too weak to stop me, you know."

"Not hardly," Marshall said, "Show yourself and I'll give _you_ a demonstration of what it's like to fall off of cliffs."

"It's not as far down as you went, though," the spectre sounded thoughtful.

Suddenly, Marshall felt something flowing into him. He struggled against it, writhing around. He fell to the ground in the process, tripping over his broken leg, and rolled around in the snow.

Finally, the spectre left him angrily. Marshall was breathing heavily, and was sweating despite the frigid temperatures around him.

"You can resist quite well, too. This might be fun."

"Too bad, huh?" Marshall stood back up and began to shamble up the hill, forgeting his plan to return to the base.

"I'll be back," the voice ghosted to him from the air around him.

"I sorta thought you would," Marshall shook his head and continued to limp away.

"And when I have you, I'll surprise your friends. I'll kill two of them at least before they can stop me. Wouldn't _that_ be fun as well?"

Marshall ignored him and continued to limp. He shivered. Whether it was the chill from the wind or fear of what the spectre was capable of, he wasn't sure.

-----

"How much longer?" the president asked, reentering the room.

Jim leaned away from the radar and rubbed his eyes, "About ten minutes, sir."

"Any thoughts?" ideas of possible problems was what he meant.

"I'd say _anything_ can go wrong," Brian said.

"Really? I'm glad to know something as trivial as that. If you weren't so good at your job, I'd fire you on the spot, you know."

"I serve to please and am pleased to serve," Brian bowed from his roller chair.

The president gave a disgusted look at him, then turned to Jim, "What did you figure out?"

Jim thought over what he had deduced, "I think the low orbit laser turrets are too close together. If one of the meteors got through, it could take a lot of them out in one swoop."

"Anything else?"

Jim shook his head, "The things that go wrong are always a surprise, no matter how much preparation is put into it."

"Fine, I'll talk to the lieutenant about the. . ."

"Low orbit laser turrets," Jim supplied.

"Right, those. . .How long?"

"Five minutes," Jim replied, glancing at his radar screen.

"God, I hate running," the president said, and then he was doing so, bounding out of the door quickly.

Brian leaned over to him, "And he said _my_ observations were trivial. The meteors have to get past the satellite turrets first before they get to the low orbit."

"It could happen," Jim said, returning to the radar to watch the shower reached the first line of defense.

-----

"You think you'll slow me down, Magus?" Cid asked, "I don't have much time as it is, so I'd recommend you leave before the invasion from the sky begins."

Magus reflexively looked up at the sky, the bright stars were all flaring red with evil intent. He turned back to Cid's back and glared, "Face me and we'll decide this right here."

His scythe was open and had extended to its full length. Magus planted the butt of it into the snow and waited, prefering to rely on his magic against the blaster.

"Just what they need," Cid said turning around and drawing the gun, "Another dead friend."

"Which of us will it be?"

"I doubt I am their friend any longer," Cid said, "they are surely not mine. They betray their friends."

"_You_ betrayed _them_, not the other way around. You have your head full with this stupidity and you are going to kill literally billions with it," Magus said coldly, "How are you different? Retribution and revenge mean nothing, the act is still the same."

Cid scowled at Magus and aimed the blaster, "I will hear nothing of your tricks and word games. You and your sister's lives end here."

Schala didn't catch what he had said for a moment, intent on who was going to attack first. Then it struck her. _You and your sister_.

"The spectre inside you is manipulating you to its own ends. You know very well you aren't going to save Lucca," Magus seemed angry, maybe because of Cid's slip, "Force it out of you and see the truth."

_Janus?_ Schala thought wildly.

"It is my only ally in a dead world, do you think I would leave myself alone and unprotected so you might slay me?"

"Then we must fight," Magus bowed his head and prepared the energy.

Cid fired. A transluscent sphere formed around the wizard. The blast of energy struck the sphere, digging a hole into it and throwing lightning around it, sizzling. The sphere warped from the blast, then mended the hole.

Cid fired again, to the same conclusion. Three more times he fired as Magus slowly stalked toward him. Cid stumbled back out of the reach of the wizard, firing wildly now. Some of the blasts missed the target entirely, flying off into the sky.

Magus raised his hand and Cid was levitated off of the ground effortlessly. Cid fired again, but it was useless. He wrestled against the magical constraints.

Then Morlis took a hand in the struggle, throwing his energies against the ones that imprisoned Cid. The link was broken and Cid fell to the ground. Magus was knocked off of his feet and he pitched backwards, falling on his back.

Schala jumped back avoiding being struck by his hurtling form. She bent over and helped him up, not speaking for the moment, it wasn't the time.

Magus stood and glared at Cid, who was aiming the blaster at him again. Magus sneered at the boy, "You really think that _that_ will work?"

"Eventually," Cid replied, digging into his pocket once more.

-----

High in space, portrayed against the distant backdrop of Earth, were three dozen satellites. Each satellite was mounted with a high power laser.

Lasers were still technically in developmentary form. Their true potential had yet to be tapped. They could be used for something as simple as the laser optics of a compact disk or as complex as surgery and weaponry. Still, scientists and engineers felt that the true use for lasers was unfound. Their true power was yet untapped.

The lasers hooked up to the satellites were high power, yes; but a blast would merely cut a hole into the meteors. A good or lucky blast would shatter the rock, and the individual pieces would burn in the atmosphere.

If the meteors got past the hight orbit, there were more lasers in low orbit above Earth. These turrets were placed at about twenty thousand feet above sea level, suspended by a helicoptor-like propeller and stablizer. They spent most of their time landed. However, when needed, they were flown up for perfect tactical positioning against enemy jets. Against meteors, they would suit their purpose just as well.

Below the low orbit turrets were the military's missile crews. They had positioned themselves according to GCSE's calculations on where the meteors would enter the planet's atmosphere. If all other defenses failed, these mobile units would blast the meteors with missiles, which were more effective than lasers.

The meteors would still strike, but in smaller pieces, they wouldn't destroy life. It was a perfect defense, nothing seemed to be able to go wrong.

-----

Marshall felt the pressence of the spectre long before it attempted to take him. He braced himself for the pain. He stood there, tense and quivering from the strain. Nothing happened.

Marshall realized he had closed his eyes, and opened them to look around. Nothing.

"I just came to watch right now. Don't worry, I'll take you later," Dalack spoke happily from in front of him, the voice without a visible source.

"No you won't. You won't get near me," Marshall breathed, feeling tired from his struggling walk.

"I won't?"

Marshall suddenly felt the essense of the spectre try and enter him again. He tensed himself and threw all mental resistances he could muster at the invader. For good measure, he spent some of magic and attacked the spectre.

Quickly enough, the possession ended, Dalack retreated away in pain. Marshall slumped forward, but didn't fall. If he fell, the spectre would have him. He panted in exhaustion for a moment, then started to stumble forward again, still heading toward the mountain.

"That hurt," Dalack said moments later, "You'll regret it."

"You deserved it in every way. I doubt I'll regret it even if you tortured me with the world's worst just for that," Marshall forced a smile, he had to look strong.

_But when would he fall asleep?_

He shook the thought out of his head and limbed onward, his leg still aching from either the breaking or the biting cold, he no longer cared which.

Above him, the red stars flared as they approached the atmosphere.


	26. Chapter 26

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 26

* * *

Cid pulled out the Chrono Trigger, his eye on Magus the whole time. Cautiously, he backed away from the wizard, "I'm running out of time, do you mind?" 

Magus stalked forward. In reaction, Cid fired once again. The blast struck the shield, Magus didn't slow. Finally, Cid growled and tucked the weapon away and backed towards the edge faster.

Then, from below, three more figures appeared. Marle, Crono, and Glenn had finally reached the peak. When they saw Magus and Schala, Marle yelled out "Magus!" before she could think about what she was doing.

Reflexively, Magus turned to the direction his name had been called from. His back was to Cid for just a moment, but a moment was all Cid needed. He flipped out the gun again and fired at Magus's unsuspecting form.

The blast once again hit the shield, which had yet to be dropped. Magus turned back to Cid and looked him in the eye. He firmly shook his head 'no,' he was berating Cid. The others stood beside Magus and Schala moments later.

"You can't stop me now, it's too late," Cid said.

"How many times have you said that today?" Crono asked, drawing his sword.

Above them, a flaring of red light shone through the night. One of the meteors was coming into the atmosphere. The mountain was bathed in a deep red glow for a moment. Then the light intensified briefly as the defenses began to counterattack.

-----

The first of the meteors reached the line that the scientists had drawn up, a point where counterfire would begin. Nothing happened for a moment, then the satellites suddnely came to life, throwing energy into space.

The lasers flew through space at the speed of light, striking the first 'invader' in a matter of a split second even though the distance was still several hundred miles away.

Of the forty beams fired, half of them struck their target. Gaping holes erupted in the shell as the beams actually blasted right through them. Whatever was inside of that shell was instantly killed. The 'meteor' continued to hurl across space however, in a direct path for Earth.

Another barrage of lasers were fired after the satellites had recharged, this time the shell shattered into four unsymmetrical pieces. The pieces were roughly thrown into different directions, floating off into space.

Several more of the meteors were entering the firing field now, and the satellites began to fire at what seemed to be random targets. Several of the Lavos's shared the fate of their first, but some continued, the lasers' blasts not doing enough damage.

One of the shells was able to avoid enough blasts and came right at the satellites. It barreled into the group, taking out two of them. The satellites exploded as it continued on its course into the atmosphere.

-----

"Lost two," Jim said, shaking his head, "Went right through them."

"Have the secondaries take it," the supervisor said, looking at the empty doorway and waiting for the president's return.

"They already have, just seconds ago," Brian assured, "But now there are two more meteors coming through."

"They'll handle them, too. . .How are we doing with the first defenses?"

"It's starting to fall apart now," Jim said, "We just lost five more, that's thirteen now. . .There goes another one, fourteen."

"You're letting too many through," Brian accused, "It's getting heavy now. . .still haven't allowed one through secondary, though."

"Good," the supervisor said, "keep it like that for at least a little longer."

-----

"Cid, why don't you listen to reason?" Crono pleaded.

"You mean _your_ reason, not mine. I know what I'm doing now," Cid replied.

Crono shook his head, "You don't know anything of what you're about to do, only that spectre knows. You know deep down inside that he's going to do something with the time egg, and it doesn't involve Lucca."

"Make the spectre let you go, Cid. Then you can see what we're talking about," Marle soothed.

"Fat chance," Cid said, "As soon as my defenses are down, you'll kill me."

"What have I been doing with you this whole time, boy?" Magus asked, "I could have killed you any number of times."

Cid shook his head, "The spectre is holding you back."

Crono edged toward Marle, "You know what you're going to have to do, don't you?"

Marle glanced at him, then whispered back, "You mean. . ."

He indicated her crossbow, "Yeah. Look, I hate it as much as you, but it may be the world's only chance."

"I know," Marle sighed, "Try to negotiate with him some more first."

"I could deal with a spectre, it isn't holding me back," Magus replied to Cid.

"We are," Crono whispered to Marle in return, then shook his head, "I don't think the spectre is giving him any room for free thought. I think we aren't even talking to Cid anymore."

Marle nodded, "I think so, too. Poor Cid."

"Yeah," Crono nodded back.

"Then try me again," Cid said, glaring at Magus.

Magus glared back, then raised his hand in answer. Crono grabbed his cloak, "Wait a second, let me try again."

Something flashed in the sky, then a large piece of a Lavos's shell came hurtling. It passed by the mountain, then crashed into the ocean. A large splash occurred, sending small tidal waves in an expanding circle.

Magus ignored the show and nodded back at Crono, "Very well."

"Cid?"

"You won't stop me," Cid replied, "Don't try."

"I said 'Cid' not 'spectre.' Let me talk to Cid," Crono replied, stepping forward again.

Cid drew his blaster, aiming at Crono, "Don't move."

"Shut up. I won't stop until I can talk to Cid," Crono pressed, taking another step.

Cid fired. Crono, expecting it, jumped to the side. The ball of energy flew by him and off into the night. Crono turned back to Cid calmly, taking another step, "I don't think that'll work so well now, spectre. Let me talk to Cid and you won't have to worry about using that gun every few seconds."

Cid glared at Crono, then replied, "You won't have him. He's mine now, so don't even try to save him. Your best bet is to just run away."

"Thought so," Crono said sadly. He lowered his head and turned back to the others, slowly walking away.

Marle looked at him and he looked back at her. She nodded and lowed her head. Cid, seeing that Crono was walking away, thought he had won.

_Can I do this?_ Marle asked herself, _It's for the benefit of mankind, but. . .poor Cid._

Crono gave her the signal once more with his eyes, but she didn't see. _Aim and fire, that's all you have to do. Don't think of the target or who he is. Just aim and fire. . ._

"Now, if you'll excuse me. . ." Cid said, readying the Chrono Trigger.

Then Marle raised her head, and her crossbow. Without so much as a bit of hesitation, she fired. The bolt flew through the air, toward Cid. Cid seemed paralyzed as he stared at the incoming missile. He didn't even bother to raise his blaster.

The quarrel struck him in the right side of his chest, sinking in and stabbing into his muscle. Cid gasped and stumbled back, almost falling off of the edge. He balanced himself and stared at her in shock for a second.

Something ethereal left his body, flying up into the night in hatred and anger. When it had gone, Cid moaned and pitched forward, falling onto his knees.

"I'm sorry, Cid," Marle muttered.

He fell forward, hitting the snow face first. The Chrono Trigger rolled out of his hands and down the hill. It tumbled and spun, rolling down from the peak toward the group. It struck the back of Crono's shoe and stopped.

Crono finally turned around, his back no longer to his shot friend. He bent over and picked up the small device.

"I sure hope you were worth all of this," he said, giving a look to Cid.

Lucca's last vision had come to pass.

-----

"Care for another. . .try?" Marshall huffed, as he felt the spectre's presence once more.

Dalack had indeed been thinking of doing just that, but the feeling that the large man was prepared made him hold back. He liked to be spontaneous, and he wanted to surprise the man.

"Maybe later," Dalack replied finally.

"Maybe?" Marshall seemed a bit hopeful.

"Who knows?"

Marshall grunted and began to walk again. Far above him he could see the battle erupting in the sky. It was very bright and very red.

He hoped that the others would be able to stop Cid in time to stop this. He could clearly see that this planet's defenses stopping the invasion were just a possibility, not a sure fact.

-----

"The primary defenses are pretty shot up now," Jim said, pulling away from the screen, "We've lost. . .85 of them."

"Don't give me any damn percentages, give me a straight number," the head of GCSE said irritantly.

"34, we've lost 34 of them," Jim corrected.

"And secondary?"

Brian shrugged, "We've lost five now, but nothing to worry about yet. Not a one has come through. All loses were from debris."

"Can it be helped any?"

"Hell no, this is random stuff," Brian shook his head, then turned back to the screen.

He typed several things on the computer, and the screen changed, altering to a view directly below several of the low orbit defenses. Far 'in front' of the camera the meteors were pitching forward. Laser bursts fired in rapid succession, sending most of the invaders into fragments.

"See?" Brian continued, "The A.I. will handle the fighting."

As he spoke, one of the meteors came dangerously close, filling up the screen as it approached. The turrets swung around and fired, not a one missing at point blank range. The blasts tore large gaping holes into the shell, but it held. Then it hurtled forward, taking out two of the turrets. It continued to approach, finally striking the camera.

The screen went blank instantly.

"Dear God. . ." the president muttered.

"That was _not_ a meteor, I can say that right now," Brian said, pushing his chair away from the screen. The chair rolled around so he was facing Jim and the president.

"It had ridges on it, spines of some sort," Jim said, "Did you get a look inside of it?"

"No, what was it?" Brian asked.

The president of GCSA, stared at the blank screen, not turning to listen to the conversation.

"It was hollow, that's not normal in any way."

"Geez. . ." Brian grabbed the edge of his desk and pulled himself back to the monitor. He began to type some more stuff.

The screen remained black. Brian looked confused for a moment, then he seemed to be about to hit the computer. Knowing it would come out of his paycheck, he looked about for something else to hit. Jim and the president were out of the question, but maybe--

"What's wrong now?" Jim queried.

"Hell if I know, the video's out. Try yours," Brian replied, beginning to type again.

Jim edged to his computer, passing by the thoughtful president, and looked at the screen. It was blank as well. He stared at it, not understanding.

"Robert!" Brian yelled to the president, one of the rare times people used his name.

The president turned to him, "What?"

"Where do the video feeds go between the computers and the cameras outside?"

"Umm. . .We run them underground. That way, if there was a war, the enemy couldn't take out our 'eyes.'"

"Could you go to the Geologists department? I need a Richter's," Brian said, stating a quick slang for a Richter's Scale reading, the testing of earthquake strength, "And hurry!"

The president, seemed to ignore Brian for a moment, not liking to be ordered by someone under him. Then he finally sighed and turned, running out of the room.

Jim looked at Brian, "What's this about?"

Brian stared at the blank screen, still trying to fix it, "You'll see."

Jim looked back at the empty doorway, waiting for the news. Minutes later, the president came running in like a madman. He slipped as he turned into the doorway, grabbing the side and holding himself up, breathing heavily, "How did you know!"

Brian shrugged, "What did it say?"

Robert took several more breaths, straightening himself on the doorframe, then spoke, "They're getting an 8.7 about fifty miles east of here."

"Damn," Brian replied, "_Now_ we have an earthquake."

He stood up and began to walk out of the room. The president moved out of his way, but questioned, "Where are you going?"

"I think it's time I start taking this serious."


	27. Chapter 27

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

chapter 27

* * *

Above the empty stretch of land, an epic battle occurred in the skies. Though it was night, the area was lit up brightly by the flaring meteors and the bursts of lasers. Every now and then, a missile would light up the sky with an explosion. 

However, down on the earth, it was peaceful. The invasion had not been able to penatrate the defenses yet. If all went as planned for the human race, it would stay that way.

A small grove of trees sat several miles outside of Arris. It was a favorite place to 'get away from it all.' Out here, the stress of the city could be forgotten within a matter of seconds. Even the battle above seemed to be so far away from here.

Then, a rumbling noise came from below. Leaves on the trees began to shake first, then the branches. As the rumbling increased, the ground too began to quiver. No one was around to see this occurring, but as it intensified, it was obvious that its tremors would be felt for miles around.

Suddenly, there was the sound of tearing rock. A small crack formed in the dirt, below one of the madly shaking trees. The crack became longer as it widened. Light from the turmoil above shone erratically into the widening hole, but nothing could be seen inside at the moment.

The fissure was now ten feet wide, then reaching fifteen. Something inside let out an ear splitting gurgling noise, ending in a shriek. Then a blast of pure energy erupted from the hole. The blast was much wider than the fissure, but that didn't stop it. Rocks, dirt, and trees were blown into the air from the force of the blast.

When the energy died down, there was a fifty foot hole that led far into the ground. All around it began to rain the debris that had been displaced by the eruption. Unconcerned by the debris, something began to crawl out.

The Lavos let out another shriek as it escaped its earthly home, reaching the surface. Noticing that the war above it required its help, it quickly finished crawling out of the hole.

After it was free, it armed itself. The flattened spines that covered its back suddenly sung outward with a dull yet loud clanging noise. Row upon row of the weapons prepared themselves, the flow seeming very symmetrical and almost artistic. The last one rose from its burrowing position, ready to fire.

Then, with no warning, the quills were blasted off of the body, each flying into the air. Hundreds of them were airborne, hundreds more coming afterward.

Turrets that had been preventing an invasion were blown up from several of the weapons, their metal casings shattering and falling to the earth. The spines that reached the apex of their climb slowly spun around, so that they were now heading down. As they struck the atmosphere, the high percentage of gases in the air stimulated a chain reaction within the natural chemicals of the weapons. The quills burned away, leaving a focus of energy to fall in its place. Toward various cities and towns; places of population.

All around the first, other Lavos's were erupting from the ground. Having burrowed into the ground after numerous victories in the past, they were once again needed for a final act of destruction.

The real invasion had begun. And no amount of planning could have prevented this.

-----

"What was that!" Jim yelled, turning from trying to fix his computer and running toward the large windows that gave a large view outside outside.

As he ran, however, the earth shook heavily, throwing him down. He tripped over the shuddering ground and fell over on top of a desk, sending papers and other utensils spilling all over the place. Others in the room also fell. Several cabinets fell over with a metallic thud, spilling out papers.

"_That_ was an earthquake," Brian said unnecessarily.

The president however, didn't think so. He quickly climbed up off of the carpet, muttering something. Then he ran to the door, saying spitefully and fearfully, "Project Lavos."

"What'd he say?" Brian asked.

"I didn't hear him, my ears are ringing," Jim shrugged shakily, slowly pulling himself off of the desk and pulling pieces of paper off of his sweaty arms where they'd stuck.

Then the building shook again, this time much more fervently. The lights went out instantly, throwing the room into complete anarchy. The building shook once more, then the ceiling caved in, being followed by a bright charge of energy that had come raining from the sky.

-----

"So that's how they planned to take the future. . ." Crono said, facing the mainland far to the north, where several of the invaders had arisen to fire their projectiles into the air.

"We'll have to use the Chrono Trigger now, before we get killed," Marle replied, turning from the carnage to give a glance at Cid, "I wish I didn't have to do that."

"We all do, but it was what had to be done," Glenn comforted her.

Crono looked at the time egg for a moment, spinning it in his hand. Then he turned back to Marle, "You'll have to do it, I don't know how."

Marle snatched the object away from him, "Yeah, I almost forgot. Everyone follow me."

She turned away and walked up the mountain, past the tree and the edge of the peak. The others obediently followed, waiting for her to use it.

Marle lowered her head in concentration and began to speak, "Please. Allow us one more chance to right a wrong in this wrongful world. Give us a chance to save a nation, a world, a universe from this broken path of time. It is the only hope for this world."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to witness her own death if it failed and they were destroyed by the invasion. In her hands, the time egg began to tingle, then glow.

It spiralled out of her hands and into the air, floating over the edge of the peak, then stopping. It floated in the air, silently spinning. They waited hopefully.

Then it, like the one before, shattered. And the world--its noise, its people, its weather, its war--faded away into the abyss of another time.

-----

Marshall tried to run, but found that it needed two legs to be done properly. He fell over into the snow. Quickly, he pulled himself up, coughing and spitting snow. He turned around, looking behind him for the spectre, but Dalack was either gone or invisible.

Marshall moaned, but continued up the hill. He couldn't allow the spectre to get him. He could only hold out for so long.

-----

"What are you doing here?" Dalack asked as Morlis appeared.

Morlis appeared downright angry, if not a little mad. He ignored Dalack's question for the moment, instead asking one of his own, "What became of the large man?"

"He's alive, and I'm working on it," Dalack said, pointing up the hill at the struggling figure, "Now why are you here?"

"I underestimated the drive of these people. They were willing to sacrifice a friend in order to save a world. That royal girl shot him right in the shoulder with her 'bow."

"So he's dead?" Dalack asked unnecessarily.

"Not yet, but he won't last long. Why haven't you taken _him_ yet?" Morlis looked back at Marshall.

"I have more patience than you, Morlis. I will take him when I have him whittled down enough."

Morlis seemed to snort, "Patience? Isn't that what Bastion used. He played the game of patience, now he's a permanent part of the black blade. There are some cases in which you do not wait."

"It's only a little longer, he has to rest sometime," Dalack retorted, annoyed at the pious attitude.

"We don't have time, you idiot! It'll only take them a few moments to gather their wits and use the egg! We have to get someone to stop them quickly! If not, we can't bring back Nikades."

"I thought you said we were bringing back Thatos," Dalack said, glaring at Morlis darkly.

"Nikades will be much more powerful if we can stop his demise," Morlis added.

Dalack sighed, "Very well. Any of them is better than Storimae."

"Then let's doubleteam the giant."

-----

Marshall felt the thing's pressence once more and prepared for it. He stopped in his tracks and turned to where he had felt the pressence.

Then, suddenly, the spectre tried once again to possess his mind. Marshall strained his conscience against the attempt, throwing it out. Before he could rest, _another_ spectre assaulted him. He tried to build his defenses, but they were too weak.

Dalack entered his mind, gaining control of him. And with that connection, Marshall found that he was going to be used for the death of his friends.

In Dalack's mind, he saw himself taking the group by surprise and slaughtering them before they could raise a defense. Magus was first. Then he saw himself stabbing Crono and Glenn, he threw one of his daggers and the princess was down. Then he chased after the running Schala. _Where was Cid?_

Marshall tried to break free, but failed. He couldn't allow this. He tried again, gaining a small foothold. It wouldn't last long however.

_It's the life of one man weighed against the lives of five_, he thought to himself, _maybe more than five. I can't stop them from doing this through mentality alone. Give me strength._

The spectre tried to retake control, slowly throwing Marshall's conscience back. Marshall forced himself to draw his sword.

_Your secret stayed safe, father._

"No, don't do that you idiot!" the spectre yelled at him.

Marshall steeled himself against what he was going to do. He closed his eyes, as he pointed the sword at his chest. He then muttered, "You lose, spectre."

He took a breath and divided his mind from what he was doing. Then he ordered his arms to plunge the sword.

-----

"I _am_ in charge now. Defy me not or you will die as well Mallegan." Storimae said, from his position in front of the podium.

Mallegan stared at the figure wielding the Murasame, then turned his eyes back to Storimae, "As long as I live, you have no power!"

"Is that so?" Storimae cocked his head, "So be it."

The figure swung the Murasame, ending the spectre's life. Mallegan's essence seeped into the black sword, the same fate as Bastion and the rest of the high council.

"Some people are too eager to die," Storimae muttered sadly as the figure and the Murasame faded away, "So sad to waste bravery on a lost cause."


	28. Chapter 28

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 28

* * *

"_That_ will _not_ do!" Morlis yelled, standing with his face near Marshall's. 

Marshall had dropped the sword, unable to complete his suicide. He had lost control at the last second, Dalack had been able to stop him. Morlis bent over and picked up the dropped sword, examining it.

"Hmm. . .Not magical. . ." he muttered, then suddenly turned and hefted it over the edge of the mountain. It glittered as it spun away into the blinding snow.

Marshall/Dalack grabbed Morlis's arm, "What did you do that for! I could have used that, you idiot!"

Morlis shrugged off the offending arm, "You have magic now. Use it instead. But we can _not_ give him the slightest chance to finish that 'pose.'"

A bright flash of light struck the mountain about a hundred meters below where they stood. Snow was kicked up, melting and evaporating from the heat before it had a chance to finish its flight. The small explosion caused by the bolt tore a chunk out of the mountain, throwing rocks into the air. The brief flash ended and they could only hear as the rocks landed and smashed back to the ground. It was nearing midnight.

Marshall and Morlis looked to the north and saw that the things had come out of the ground now, and were finishing off the resistance. Many of the 'meteors' were now smashing into the earth with nothing to stop them. It would be over soon.

And soon the mountain would be destroyed as well. The spectres figured that the mountain wasn't being targetted due to its lack of inhabitants. Even so, they needed to keep an eye out for stray fire.

"We'll have to hurry if we are going to beat them in using that egg," Morlis said, stepping forward to continue his climb.

"What about his leg? It's broken, you know."

"Fix it," Morlis said, not turning around.

Marshall glared at the spectre for a moment, then tensed himself, holding his breath. He concentrated on his magic and focused it on his leg.

A loud popping noise erupted from his joint, then a snapping noise. Marshall gritted his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut. Then a second snapping noise came and Marshall yelled loudly.

"Done?" Morlis asked, hiding a smile.

". . . .DAMN THAT HURT!" Marshall hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, I could tell," Morlis said blandly, "Are you finished?"

"Might. . .as well be," Marshall began to walk without a limp, though there was a pained expression on his face.

-----

"We're too late. . ." Marshall/Dalack said, looking briefly at the peak, empty except for the body of Cid.

Morlis ignored him and stepped toward the body, examining it. Marshall shuffled around, looking at the destruction all around him, "Dead yet?"

"No, he isn't," Morlis said, almost happily, "In fact, I can still use him!"

"How? We're too late," Marshall reminded him, "We can't use the time egg now."

"I know, I know," Morlis replied, "But I'd like a bit of revenge. I've got another idea."

"Two ideas in one week!" Marshall said sarcastically, "I think you're on a roll. . .Too bad the first didn't work."

"Is that sarcasm?" Morlis asked darly.

"It sure as hell isn't praise."

"Put your grudge down for the moment, I need your help." Morlis answered.

"What do I do?" Dalack asked, giving up.

"Greet them openly when they reappear. Try and keep them between you and Cid there," Morlis said, pointing at the body briefly, "Then when they start to pick up the body to carry off, attack them fiercely. When they turn to you, I'll catch them off guard from behind."

"It _might_ work," Marshall mused, "If you don't mess it up again."

Morlis remained silent.

-----

"Where are we?" Marle asked, looking at their new surroundings.

"I think we're inside Lavos's shell. . ." Crono replied, "It's hard to tell, being so dark."

Magus obligingly raised his hand, which burst into light. Beside him, Schala nearly jumped at the sudden flare, but remained calm.

"Good, good. We're close," Crono said, "This way should take us to the center. There we'll find Lavos. . .and ourselves."

Magus stepped forward, taking the lead and bringing the light with him. The other filed in behind him. Suddenly, Schala stopped, gasping audibly. The others quickly turned to her.

"I'm-I'm fading!" she said urgently, "What's happening?"

"It's started," Magus said, "We'll have to hurry."

"The Lavos's are breaking their hold on time now? Why aren't we fading as well?" Crono asked, stepping behind the now running Magus.

"You come from a later time. Schala will be first, followed by me. Then I take it Glenn will leave. Finally, you and the girl will go too. . ._Unless_ we hurry."

"Right," Crono said, shaking visibly.

They winded down the path, the green lichen around them giving off faint light, but not so bright as Magus's magic. Schala was becoming translucent now, and she seemed extremely scared.

Then they turned a corner and were in the room. In the center was the alien creature, along with its sustaining orbs. The acorn shaped objects were floating on their own accord above the group of Ayla, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Magus, Robo, and Glenn.

Crono was in the air, his sword inches from the right orb, the one that had to be destroyed. This was the fatal blow.

"What do we do to stop it?" Marle asked, looking at herself.

Magus shut off his light, it wasn't needed in this bright room. He studied his hand and noticed that it wasn't whole anymore. Turning to the side, he saw that Schala was gone now. He was next.

"We have to stop it from sending a signal to its death," Crono said unsure, "To do that. . .I don't know."

The central Lavos was peering at them with evil intent. Even though it was frozen, it seemed that it was following them with its eyes as they walked to the frozen Crono. It seemed to know what they were doing.

"Magus?" Crono asked, looking back; in doing so, he saw that Schala was absent, "Dang, we lost her for the moment."

"I think its signal was that final scream when we killed it," Magus said helpfully.

"How do we stop it from doing that?" Glenn asked, "A death scream is a death scream."

Magus's whole body was now translucent, some fading away to nonexistance. He tried not to think on that, but concentrated on the task, "You have to cut its vocal cords, I would think."

"Well, where the hell are they?" Crono pressed.

"Which one made the scream?" Magus asked.

"The right one, I'm sure," Crono said, "It was loud."

Crono turned back to the frozen picture, as did Marle and Glenn, as Magus continued, "I don't know about the biology of these things, but I've got a slight guess. I think if you just adjust your sword a foot or so to the. . . . ."

"To the. . . .To the 'what' Magus!" Crono yelled, "We don't have much time!"

Marle turned and saw that Magus was now gone as well, "No. . .we don't Crono. He's not here anymore."

"Damn. . ." Crono muttered, "Did you pick up anything he said?"

Glenn shook his head, "The direction was not given."

"He said 'a foot or so to the--,' so I'd say he meant left or right. A foot or so to the up or a foot or so to the down don't sound right."

"Right. . .I mean Okay. So it's left or right. . .left or right," Crono started to whisper the directions over and over as he thougth.

"Glenn! You're fading, too!" Marle said suddenly.

Glenn looked down at himself and sighed, ". . . .It cannot be helped at the moment, however."

"That's great, I don't have time to formulate a guess," Crono said, angrily, "Flip a coin, Marle."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Flip a coin; flip something! We don't have time!"

Marle drew out the next best thing, a crossbow bolt. She held it horizontally in front of her, one hand at the point, the other at the back of it, "Left is front or back, Crono?" she asked.

Glenn was now ethereal, and was fading away fast, "Good bye for now, you two."

Crono caught what she was doing, "Umm. . .back."

Marle snapped the crossbow bolt in half. Holding out the two pieces in her hands, she saw that the back half was indeed longer than the front half, "Back half wins, to the left!"

Glenn was gone, and Marle and Crono began to fade away.

Crono reached up, but couldn't reach the sword. Marle quickly ran over to help. They were both fading fast, there wasn't much time left. Crono bent over, and Marle climbed on his shoulders. He hoisted her up and she easily reached the sword. Then she forgot, "Did we decide on left or right!"

"Left!" Crono yelled back, trying not to fall.

She shifted the sword a foot to the left, and jumped down off of Crono's shoulders, "All done, let's leave before we're gone."

"I hope we chose the right direction," Crono said.

"I thought we chose left," Marle replied.

Before he could answer, they flashed away in a pillar of white light. Moments later, the battle completed itself once again.

-----

"What if they don't stop this?" Marshall asked, finally realizing that they could end up dying up here.

"They will, I'm sure of it. It isn't a hard task. But if they do something wrong, we'll have enough time to leave. Don't worry."

A screaming noise came from above them. They both looked up quickly to see one of the meteors hurtling toward the peak. Before they could even blink, it was a mere thirty feet from them.

The two flinched back quickly, though reflexes wouldn't save them this time.

However, the meteor froze at thirty feet. The meteor hovered in front of them, seeming to stare down at them. They slowly uncrouched, peering at this phenomenon. Death had been that close. Then it began to fade away. All around, the other Lavos's were fading away, returning to where they would have been if it were not for the call for help.

The world around them began to shift, the fire and destruction fading away to be replaced by the buildings and cities and life that had flourished before the invasion. Everything was returning to normal.

When everything was gone, Morlis finally managed to speak, though it was forced, "See. . . .I told you we shouldn't worry."

Then there was a brief flash of light at the peak.


	29. Chapter 29

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 29

* * *

"Marshall!" Dalack looked up at the voice, seeing the other five of the group. 

He quickly looked to the side, thinking they would see Morlis and blow his cover. However, the spectre was gone, obviously going for the fallen boy. Dalack faced the others again.

"Are you okay?" the boy, Crono, continued.

"I-I'm fine," Dalack replied, trying to remember this man's personality.

"How'd you survive the fall? We thought you were dead," Marle said as they approached him.

_Keep them between you and Cid_ Dalack remembered. He slowly repositioned himself that way. "It wasn't quite a large drop. Not as much as I'd thought anyway."

"Not a long drop? We couldn't even see the bottom of it," Crono pressed.

"I hit a small ledge about forty feet down. It saved me from falling the rest of the way," Dalack said, trying to find a way to prove it.

"We stopped it, though!" Marle said, looking around, "We did it right. . .I mean left."

She giggled, though only she and Crono knew the inside joke. The others nodded, it was indeed over.

_Idiot_, Dalack thought as the girl giggled.

"So it's over?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. . .almost. We still need to drive off the spectres."

"Let's get going," Magus said suddenly, "Death Peak is not the safest place to be. Especially at night."

"Let's not be so hasty," Crono argued, "We need to get Cid before we go anywhere."

Dalack hid his smile, he didn't want to seem happy at the boy's death. Then he remembered that Marshall wasn't supposed to know how Cid had died. Ah, but he was playing the charade well tonight.

"What happened to him?" Marshall asked, "Did the spectre kill him?"

"No. . . ." Marle replied slowly, "I, uh. . .sort of did."

Marshall nodded, not revealing anything. Dalack tried to make the nod sad and full of pity. Making it full of good humor was not the way to go in a situation like this.

"We _all_ would have, though. It meant saving the world. I hated it," Crono said, "but it had to be done."

They went over, preparing to hoist Cid up. Crono drew back suddenly, "Wait a second, he's. . .breathing? Marshall, quick! We need some of that 'first aid' you're toting around!"

Dalack realized that he had stalled too long. He sent a burst of energy into the boy, throwing him toward the edge. Crono grabbed ahold of the tree, though and held on, preventing himself from falling off of the edge.

Marshall quickly backhanded Glenn, who was standing closest. The frog's head snapped back from the strike, and Glenn stumbled back, tripping up in the snow. Magus drew back as he realized he was the next target. There was a ringing noise and the scythe was loose, "I beat you last time, don't even think that you might get lucky this time."

Marshall stepped forward and Magus swung the weapon. The giant reached out and grabbed the descending scythe by the shaft, holding it at bay. He stepped forward quickly and grabbed it with his other hand, then twisting it so the butt of the scythe twirled around and tripped Magus.

The wizard fell to the ground and Marshall spun the weapon around, holding the opposite end now, the blade toward Magus. Magus quickly faded away to reappear, still lying on the ground, beside Crono.

Magus seemed a little angry. He raised his hand and fire burst around it. "I take it a physical fight is out of the question."

Marle aimed her crossbow, but held herself in check. She couldn't do this again. Who was she, killing off all of her friends like this?

Marshall stalked forward and Magus released the spell. The firebolt sped toward the bounty hunter, but Marshall merely waved his hand, sending the flame into the sky.

"Another spectre," Crono noted as he stood up, using the tree for support, "Great."

"No, two of them," Cid said behind him.

Crono quickly turned to the voice, seeing Cid in a brief moment before he was punched. Crono fell to the ground, his lip cut from the blow. Cid pounced on him, trying to take his sheathed sword.

Marshall swung the scythe in a downward arc, forcing Magus to jump to the side. However, the scythe cut into the wizard's cloak. The scythe then dug into the ground, pinning Magus. Magus lost his momentum of jumping to the side, then was choked and thrown to the ground.

Marshall quickly undug the scythe and brought it down again. Magus rolled out of the way, then sent a wave of air to throw Marshall to the ground.

Marshall was caught off guard and dropped the scythe as he was thrown back. Schala took this moment to grab it from the ground. She quickly ran to hand it to Magus, but the wizard waved her off.

Cid had succeeded in drawing Crono's sword, and was preparing to dice the redhead. Then suddenly, the side of his face was backhanded by the flat of the Masamune. Cid crumpled to the ground, seeming to be unconscious.

The Masamune had an effect though. Morlis started to scream from the contact with the weapon. Cid was up on his knees, trying to stand back up as the screaming continued. Then something left his body, something ethereal, and Cid fell back to the ground. The sword lay by his side.

It was then that Crono finally realized that Cid still had a broken crossbow bolt sticking out of his shoulder.

Later.

He looked up at the fleeing spectre, then concentrated on it. A bolt of electricity raced at the fleeing demon at the speed of light. It struck the spectre, causing it to writh in its grip. Crono continued the flow, however, pinning the demon in the air.

Finally, he sent a burst of energy into the spectre. The intensity of the blast was evident as the very air around the impact seemed to shudder.

Crono dropped the flow and looked at his work, the spectre was dead, faded away. He turned back to Marshall, who had been watching all of this from his vantage point on the ground.

"Oh, that was just great," Marshall muttered.

Then the bounty hunter vanished, disappearing from the peak. There was nothing left but an imprint in the snow. The group stopped their activity, the threat gone.

"Now we're down one more member. What do we do?" Crono finally asked.

"Not sure," Marle shook her head, "I can't believe they have Marshall now."

"From the looks of it, they can take anybody they feel like," Glenn supplemented.

Crono turned back to Cid, remembering the arrow. Crono looked at the wound, then pulled the quarrel out, which caused blood to flow out of the reopened wound.

"Crono, don't pull out the arrow, we need to wait until we can get him help!" Marle said behind him suddenly.

"Well, what do you want me to do, put it back in?" Crono retorted.

"No, but you aren't supposed to do that. We need to get him somewhere where we can help him, not bleed him to death," Marle answered.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Crono said, "I'm having mixed emotions right now, we won one war, but another just beat us."

"I would advise we take the boy and escape this mountain before he _does_ bleed to death," Magus added helpfully.

Crono tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around Cid's shoulder to stifle the flow. It didn't help much, but it was the best he could do.

Marle sighed, "Let's just get out of here."

-----

"This is one time where Marshall would have been useful," Crono said, as he carried the unconscious Cid.

The wind and snow were blowing madly at the group, reminding them they were on Death Peak. Though no one had fallen as of yet, the wind continued to try. Being careful was very necessary in these harsh climates.

"What do we do about him?" Marle asked, "I'm sure we'll meet him again when we go after the spectres."

"Going after the spectres," Crono muttered to himself, "You all know that we don't even know how many of these things there are. If we chase after them into Limbo, they could swarm us."

"We can use an army," Marle replied.

"From where? Nikades did a very good job at wasting this world's supply of armed men."

"How much longer to the bottom?" Glenn asked, trying to end the argument.

"About two more hours, I think," Marle answered, "Maybe less since we're going downhill now."

Crono sighed, "I can't feel my arms any more."

"Then you won't feel it when they begin to hurt from the strain." Marle pointed out.

"Why doesn't Glenn hold him?" Crono pressed, "After all, he was the one that beat him over the head with his sword."

"Almost there, just hold on," Marle said, becoming impatient as well.

"Fine," Crono sighed again, but trudged on.

Far off to the east, a sunrise was beginning. They had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours. And it wasn't over yet. Though the Lavos's were the most dangerous, they were the easiest problem to overcome.

The group continued for the next ten minutes in silence. The sun slowly rose up, drawing light onto the world. They were able to see the land now. Not blemished with craters and death, but thriving once again without the threat of an invasion. They had succeeded.

"I've been thinking," Crono said suddenly, breaking the silence, "Since there really isn't an army to fight the spectres, what's going to stop them from invading this world wholesale. It would be almost impossible to stop them."

"I'm not sure," Marle answered, "I hope there _is_ something that holds them back."

"The council does," Glenn said, "As long as the council holds, they will be arguing and fighting each other too much to bother with this world. That is how it was when I was there. There should be no real threat from them."

"I hope so," Marle replied.

-----

"Put Cid right there," Marle said, pointing to a small clearing in the dome that had once been hom to Belthasar.

Since there weren't any beds or anything soft to lay on anywhere, they would have to adjust. Cid was lain down carefully, and the others stood back.

"What do we do now?" Glenn asked.

"We rest for now," Magus said, "Then we can use the machine to get to another time and begin something against the spectres. And we get a doctor or something close for Cid."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm tired as it is," Crono said, stretching.

"Lounge anywhere, I guess." Marle said.

The group each found a spot to rest. Though there weren't any soft spots to lie, they had been awake form a whole day and rest was recieved no matter the condition of the floor.

They fell asleep instantly and the day bore on. Cid remained in a state of unconsciousness, but he was sure to wake soon.

From past events, they wondered if that was a good thing.


	30. Chapter 30

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 30

* * *

". . .and then we'll be able to see what they're up to," Crono finished. 

Schala quickly opened her eyes as voices entered her head. Looking around, she saw Marle, Glenn, and Crono were talking; well Marle and Crono were, at least.

"They'll see right through it," Marle argued, "I think we'd be better off if we did it my way."

"You mean just sit there and wait for them. If they take the offensive, that means they know what they're doing. If we can spy them out, then we at least have an advantage. An advantage we can--"

"Won't work, I've already told you it. . .will. . .not. . .work," Marle shook her head, "We don't even know if they plan to attack yet. Maybe Glenn's right and they'll be there for a while without even giving us a second thought."

Crono waited until she had finished talking, then continued, "An advantage we can use to strike them before they strike us. There _is_ a way, there's always a way. We find it and make sure there aren't any pointless death that would occur if we wait."

Marle turned to Glenn finally, "Glenn? What do you think?"

Glenn shook his head, "Don't think to use me as a tiebreaker. The majority is not always right."

Crono finally noticed that Schala was awake. He turned from the argument for a second and faced her with a smile, "Good morning."

"Hardly," he heard Marle mumble behind him.

Schala smiled herself and replied, "Yes, good morning."

"I heard that," Crono said back to Marle through his smile; then he turned back to the other two.

Schala yawned, but stood up looking around. Magus was nowhere to be seen. The only other person was Cid, still lying where they had lain him. _What would they do with him_?

"Where did Magus go?" Schala asked finally, turning away from Cid to break into their argument once more.

"Ohh. . .I guess he went outside," Marle shrugged, "I've gotten so used to him leaving I never pay attention to it anymore."

"Thank you," Schala stated, then turned and left to go look for the mystery.

She stepped outside as the arguing inside continued, shutting the door behind her to shut out the noise. Looking around, she saw no sign of him. Schala sighed and began the search.

No sooner had she taken two steps, a voice came from over her shoulder, "What brings you out here?"

Schala jumped from the proximity of the voice, he must have been right next to her, how had she missed him. Schala whirled around to face Magus, who dropped his magical barrier which had hid him while he was outside.

"I was expecting you to come look for me," Magus said finally.

"Why?" Schala asked, surprised that she was so predictable.

"You aren't finished with your questions, if I recall," Magus stared at her for a moment, then turned away and continued, "I do not understand your curiosity, however."

"Something about you isn't right," Schala answered, "Your reasons for doing things seem all wrong, somehow. I know you're hiding stuff from me and I'm just trying to find out what."

"Plain enough, but some people's lives are their own and not others," Magus countered.

Schala decided to phrase her big question carefully, so as not to turn him against her, "Who is your sister?"

This caused a small reaction out of Magus. He didn't respond, instead he seemed to stand still, thinking. Magus bowed his head after a moment of thinking, then replied, "What brings that up?"

"When you were fighting Cid, he not only threatened you. He said "you _and_ your sister," Schala replied, thinking back to that moment.

"I have no sister," Magus said quickly.

"What family do you have?"

"None. I am Magus and whoever I was before no longer exists," Magus turned back to face her and continued, ". . .I have no past from when Magus began his life."

"You're starting to speak of Magus in the third person," Schala noted, "Who are you when you do _that_?"

"Playing with words won't divulge you any of my life, girl," Magus was starting to become annoyed, "Why are you hooked on this subject?"

Schala gave him a thoughtful look, then replied, "I once had a brother. I don't know what became of him. All I know is that you remind me of him, your looks and your mannerisms."

This caught Magus off guard, he stared at her, trying to not give anything away. _How much does she know?_

"Oh, and Magus?" Schala asked, then finished when he looked her in the eye, "Open up a little, talk more and you'll find that you are more important to others than you think you are."

Schala continued to give him a thoughtful look for a moment later, then turned and walked back to the door, opened it and left Magus, shaking with inner struggles, to stand alone in the cold wind.

-----

"Where is Morlis?" Storimae asked, when Dalack finally returned from his mission.

"Morlis is dead, Storimae," Marshall replied, "What has happened here?"

"That is for later," Storimae waved his hand as if setting it aside himself, "How did your partner die?"

Dalack thought of pressing for more information before answering, then remembered that Storimae had singlehandedly defeated the high council. This wasn't the time to test his patience. He then thought of pointing out that Morlis wasn't his partner, but due to similar circumstances, he brushed the thought from his mind. "The Masamune killed him."

"And after all that have been killed by it, you still go after it," Storimae seemed humored instead of angry, "Why would you do that?"

"He did, not I," Dalack quickly replied, "I was able to capture this man instead."

Marshall pointed to himself.

Storimae nodded, then began to explain about the invasion from the sky, which Dalack already knew about. But, due to similar reasons that had nixed his previous thoughts, he decided to listen Storimae out before delivering the good news.

-----

"If we can't agree that, let's at least agree on returning home," Marle said finally, appearing very tired considering having only three hours' sleep.

"Yeah, that's something we'll be doing," Crono agreed, "We deserve a small break after that.

"What do we do about Marshall?" Glenn interjected, joining the conversation.

Crono shook his head sadly, "I have no idea."

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later," Marle retorted calmly, "It'll at least give us another chance to dislodge the shadow--I mean spectre."

"Maybe Cid can help," Schala mused, glad she could finally be a part of their talking; for the longest time she had virtually been in the dark.

"It would be a first if he helped," Marle said, then changed her mind, "I mean, he hasn't been on our side for months."

"It seems like he isn't, but he's still our friend," Crono said, "I'm sure he'll realize what's more important sooner or later."

"I hope so," Marle agreed.

"And if he doesn't, I get dibs on the blaster," Crono finished.

Marle glared at him, but he merely smiled back. She huffed, and stood up from her seated position, "Let's go then."

"Right," Crono agreed, standing as well and turning toward where Cid was resting, "I guess I have to carry the luggage again--"

Crono walked over to where Cid would be laying, if he had still been there. The spot was empty. He sighed deeply, then muttered something.

"What?" Marle asked, curious.

"Looks like Magus has been giving free lessons on how to escape without drawing attention," Crono said, explaining the situation very well.

-----

Cid numbly stumbled up the small hill south of the building that once housed Belthasar. He tripped dozens of times during his escape, but continued, driven by something only someone on the brink of insanity could understand.

_He had betrayed them._

The thoughts flew through his head, each message causing him to lose part of his sanity, his mind. He couldn't think straight due to the ramblings inside his skull, but his body continued, walking to a destination that he knew of, but didn't fully know why.

_He had betrayed himself._

Cid reached the top of the hill, then peered over the edge, toward the ocean that stretched out forever. To his left, the sun was slowly rising, it was still morning. He looked down and found that he was standing on the edge of a bluff that overlooked the bay.

_Most importantly, he may have betrayed Lucca._

The thought stuck in his head for a moment, and he stopped, teetering on the edge. He _had_ indeed betrayed her. If the spectre had succeeded, her death would have been for nothing whatsoever. Not only would he betray her, he would betray the world, his friends, and himself.

_Who would he turn against next?_

This could not be allowed to happen again. He had kept his past hidden well, despite the fact that it wasn't necessary anymore. Now his past was clouded with more death and trouble, he couldn't allow it to happen again. He would--

"Cid?"

Cid's thoughts stopped for a second. At first, he had thought that the vision of Lucca had returned. He then realized that the vision had merely been the spectre, the voice was someone else. Someone familiar. . .

"Leave me alone, Marle," he said, not turning from the cliff.

"No," Marle said defiantly, "None of us will."

_Us._

"Who else is there?" he asked demandingly.

"All of us," Crono said, then added more calmly, "At least all of us who are still here."

Cid sighed, "Leave me alone, I've had enough of the rest of the world. I just want to be left alone."

"You're rambling, Cid," Crono pointed out, "Think this through clearly. We need to talk this over. This whole thing isn't over yet with the spectres and we desperately need your help. Lucca isn't here and you are her replacement."

"What kind of replacement would I be? She sacrificed herself to save her friends, I tried to sacrifice my friends to save myself. . .my guilt, at least."

"That's not how it was," Marle argued, "The spectre was doing it all."

"Step back and we'll talk this over. We've been through a lot of mental stress with this; and the spectres aren't helping. If we can just step back and stop rushing through this, we can figure out how to get through it," Crono added.

"It's over for me," Cid retorted, "Go your own way, but I've chosen mine."

"We need you, Cid," Marle pleaded, "Think, if you go through this, you will betray us again. You will turn your back on us in an hour of--"

"You do _not_ need me, Nadia. None of you do. If I go along, I'll end up killing another one of you," Cid was angry now, "This is the only way to end a mistake."

"What mistake?" Crono asked, suddenly curious and apprehensive.

"The mistake that I am. I should never have been here, I am more trouble than I'm worth--"

"Shut up, Cid!" Crono yelled, "Remember how Lucca was? She felt the whole time _she_ had betrayed us because she had built the gatekeeper. Instead of just ending it like you are doing now, she put her all into fixing her "mistake!" Don't think you can just hand us all of your problems without solving some yourself."

Cid seemed to take a step away from the edge, half won over. He muttered to himself, "Why can I never make a choice for myself? First the spectre manipulated me, now they are. . .but at least they are doing what they think is good for me."

"C'mon Cid," Marle pleaded again, "Come back with us. We forgive you for what happened, it wasn't you."

"No, it wasn't me. . . .wasn't me. . .it wasn't me," Cid bowed his head, but stepped away from the edge to reunite with his friends for the first time in months.

"Good job, Cid, we really needed you," Crono verbally applauded him.


	31. Chapter 31

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 31

* * *

"So we're really starting the invasion?" Dalack didn't know whether to be happy or suspicious; after all of this time and it would suddenly occur. 

"Do you have anything better to do?" Storimae asked, seeming almost to have a sense of humor forming, "I'm sure you didn't take that giant of a man just for ornamental purposes after all."

"It's not that at all," Dalack protested, "It seems very sudden in my point of view. . .Very sudden."

"From your point of view?" Storimae snorted, "You are part of the former council. If I recall, we have been sitting there planning to invade for well over half a year."

"It was four months," Dalack corrected, "And if I recall, we couldn't agree on enough of the preparations to actually come this far."

He had been slowly losing his fear of being killed by Storimae. Either Storimae considered him good enough to be a general in the upcoming struggle, Storimae trusted him, or Storimae wasn't the type to kill someone for mere words. All seemed to work for Dalack, though.

"Whatever it was, it was a long time," Storimae said, waving off the four months remark, "_Now_ is the time for action. If we don't, sooner or later the humans will rebuild to full strength and we'll lose our chance of actually adding it to our 'collection.'"

"I never cared much for collecting worlds, Storimae," Dalack said dryly, "What's the point?"

Storimae turned away from Dalack and walked down the hallway of the spectres' home base. Other spectres were also heading in that direction, obviously already being ordered for the invasion. Dalack heard quite clearly the words drift to him from the departing figure, however.

"Get used to it, because we're leaving now. I'll decide what to do with you on the way. With someone that strong under your control, I'm sure you'll be of use."

-----

"At least we stopped half of it," Cid said, after being filled in completely as to what had occurred during that brutal night on Death Peak.

"The easy half, I'd say," Crono corrected, "Like someone said earlier, The Lavos invasion was a bigger threat, but easier to solve. Now we got a real enigma on our hands and it's still a big threat, forget that fact that it isn't _quite_ as large as the last."

"And they have to make the first move," Marle added, "We don't have any idea what they are doing, they've been fairly silent. . .except for the ordeal on the mountain, of course."

Magus had thought to remain silent as usual, but remembered what Schala had told him. He had no reason to listen to her, but he was doing so anyway, "We should return home and fortify our defenses. Sitting here and arguing over what we _can't_ do won't accomplish much."

"Right, good point," Crono nodded, "Everyone ready to hop out of here?"

"Tis fine with me," Glenn shrugged, somewhat.

Cid drew out the small box that had been used for the time traveling. He gave it a small look for the first time in a while. It sure looked primitive, almost like one of the time machines from a bad sci-fi movie. Nabat probably modeled it after one of those, though, simply because they were the most common "prototype."

"Cid?" Crono asked, "We _are_ ready, you can start it up."

Cid realized that he had been simply standing there for several moments while they were waiting, "Oh, right," he nodded hastily and began to adjust the machine.

The gate opened and they filed through it. Cid came in with them, a part of the group once more. For beter or worse, he was back in action.

-----

"It seems you were right, the invasion _is_ gone," Storimae noted as they exited the gate near their old stronghold on Denadoro.

Dalack walked up beside the new king of the spectres, though not very happy. Marshall was frowning darkly. The figure sighed, then answered, "Of course."

Storimae waited for a few more of the spectres to exit the gate, then spoke once more, "I'm leaving you in charge of the invasion. Choose a timeframe to attack first, though personally, I wouldn't start with this one, we're sort of infamous here now. Instead, go to the next timeframe maybe, it's close to this, but the people are far less suspecting."

"What is the other reason?" Dalack asked, seeing through the flimsy excuse.

"Those people that killed Morlis are there," Storimae ceded, "If we can use our full forces against them first, we won't have to worry about them when we're starting to dwindle."

"Dwindle?" Dalack shook his head, "You sure sound optimistic."

"It could very well happen. You know just as well as I that we are not immortal. We die and _will_ in a war. If you are as good as I hope, this won't be a serious problem. We will lose a lot of our forces. But despite that, we will _not_ lose. I have every faith I know placed in you. You were not chosen as a council leader for no reason at all. None of the council was. But, as most of us know, we are the only two of the council that are remaining."

Marshall looked down on the other spectre, "Why don't you lead it yourself, then? You are in control now because of your black blade."

"Politics, pure and simple," Storimae said, then turned and walked through the gate, disappearing and leaving Dalack with his army.

"What an excuse," Dalack shook his head, "Well, at least I'm in control, somewhat."

The gate shut, separating him from Storimae and proving that he did in fact have power now.

_This might not be so bad, if I do it **my** way._

"Let's go, then," he said to the spectres who waited patiently for orders.

Like good soldiers, they followed his orders. Dalack did indeed have power. _Time to march in on the good people of the eleventh century_, he thought.

-----

"It's good to be home," Nadia said as she crossed the drawbridge to her castle.

The others filed in behind her, looking at the improvement that had been made since the forced renovations made by the dark bahamut several months earlier.

The first two floors of the castle were clearly finished. One of the parapets was completed, while the other three were still merely halfway complete. Then third floor of the castle was missing the outer wall in a lot of places, and the ceiling still had holes all over it.

All around, there were still people working on the building, though not as many as there previously were. But there were still people there, showing that the chancellor was at least doing his job.

"Not bad," Crono said after several moments of staring.

"It would seem," Cid replied slowly.

"Oh, I know it's small," Marle said in an offhand manner, "But I like to call it home."

"Yeah right," Crono said, smiling.

"Nadia!" yelled someone from within the castle, "Damn, I mean Queen Nadia!"

"That sounds familiar," Marle observed dryly, looking into the castle.

The chancellor came bustling out of the castle's gates, roughly shoving the two guards out of the way. The glared at him behind his back but didn't do much else as he ran up to meet the group.

"Are you quite through with your vacation?" the chancellor asked, not quite hiding his annoyance, "Because we could dearly use you back."

Marle smiled at him, "Actually, no I'm not done with my 'vacation.' Come inside and we'll talk about it some."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her to the inside of the castle. The others followed, noticing that the two guards were now smiling at the chancellor and his possible punishment, so they thought.

-----

Truce, 1000 AD, stood peacefully, as it had since Pret's overthrow. Now that the castle was in order again, everything seemed to be returning to normal. People returned to their jobs and the economy began to pick back up.

True the new Queen had only actually been in the castle half of her reign, but she was of the Guardian line, which had never failed the people for the 1000 years of its stay in power.

Unnoticed in the bustle of activity in the town, a small gate began to form in one of the small back alleys of the town. It grew in size until it was four feet in diameter, billowing out blue light onto the darkened alley. Something snaked its way out of the gate.

When it was free, it drew away from the gate, pulling itself against the wall and becoming invisible from the light. The spectre waited as yet another entered through the gate. Soon, they were pouring out like water; dozens of them.

When the flow ended, someone else stepped through. A large man standing over seven feet crept out of the gate. Due to its small size, he had to bend over to half his size. When he was through, he stood up, allowing the sun to shine of his face.

Marshall/Dalack smiled, then gave a small nod. The gate shut behind him as he and the small army fled back further into the shadows to wait for nightfall to make their move.

No one had noticed the strange blue light. Maybe because it was too far into the shadows to be noticed or the people were too busy to bother investigating.

Infiltration had begun, though, and that night was going to be very busy.


	32. Chapter 32

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 32

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're not delirious?" the chancellor asked again. 

"Yes, I'm sure! We all--" Nadia indicated her friends, "--saw them quite plainly!"

"I've heard of mass hysteria, maybe--" the chancellor began.

"Quite your joking, this is a serious matter!" Nadia was quite put out with the chancellor at the moment.

"Well, what do they look like?" the chancellor started to get curious when he saw how serious Nadia truly was.

"Black shadows, sir."

The chancellor looked up angrily at the people behind Nadia, trying to match the voice to one of them that had spoke out of line; no matches.

Tristan walked into the room as casual as ever. As he stepped in, he gave a quick bow to Nadia, long and deep enough to show respect, but fast enough to allow him time to get onto more important business, "Welcome back, Nadia."

"Thank you," Nadia tilted her head slightly, then turned back to the chancellor, "He's right. Except we could just drop the "black" part, I'm fairly sure all shadows are black."

"And how would we fight these things?" the chancellor asked, waiting for a shrug.

"We're going to call a war council," Nadia began, "Ga--"

"But we haven't had a war council since your father declared war on the Mystics!" the chancellor was slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I know," Nadia said darkly, "And since we're going to war once again, I would assume we call a war council. Unless you want us to just jump on some horses and go look for trouble without and planning. . ."

"Don't insult me," the chancellor broke eye contact and looked back at Tristan, "It's just. . .well. . .I don't know. Let's call the war council."

-----

The meeting room was almost full that evening. Nadia, the chancellor, Tristan, Crono, Magus, Schala, and eight ranking officers of the Guardian army were in attendance. Cid had denied the offer, saying that he wanted to return to Lucca's house for a while, to get prepared in his own way. Glenn too had denied, pointing out that his appearance made people nervous. They had offered him a cloak to wear, but he had denied again.

The basement of the castle had been the one part that hadn't been damaged by the dark flare several months earlier. It still looked as it always did, and the meeting hall was no exception.

"Where will they attack from?" one of the officers asked, apparently not very happy over this.

Nadia had never liked this man, who's name was Derrik. He was the type to waste as many soldiers as he could in order for even the smallest victory. He claimed to be undefeated, but his only experience was against Medina. More men had been lost under him than any three of the other officers. Even so, he knew what he was doing.

"I'm not sure," Nadia replied, "It would be hard to explain, and even that information won't help."

"I still don't understand, though," another asked, "Who are these invaders and where do they come from?"

The new speaker was mildly old, his hair and mostache was white. His name was Brance, but people under his command called him Gnome. He was short and slouched in his chair, making him appear even more short. Even so, he was a tactical genius and could be counted on in times of turmoil.

Nadia sighed, but continued, "These things are called spectres. They look just like shadows and have the ability to stimulate a person's mind, allowing them to control the person. We won't know what they look like because they could be using anybody. As to where they're from, I said it before, 'It would be hard to explain.'"

The officer groaned, but accepted the answer. Another stood up to ask a question, Solace. This one was wire thin, but seemed to hold an inner strength about him, "What are our plans to take these things, then?"

"We wait for them," Nadia shrugged, "I've been trying to tell everyone here for a while that we aren't entirely sure when the threat will reach us. The spectres have been hovering on our. . .border for quite a while. A chain reaction of events that occurred a few days ago might set them off."

"Why don't we attack them first, then?" Derrik asked, raising his eyebrows at her in question.

"How many soldiers remain in Guardia right now?" Nadia asked, "Do you know the number?"

"Close to two thousand now," Derrik said, smirking, "But we can draft even more."

"Draft people who don't even want to fight, eh?" Crono cut in before he knew he was saying it.

"Boy, you don't know a thing about fighting. We go out there to defend the lives of others," Derrik lectured, "We may lose the lives of soldiers, and maybe the lives of "drafted" people, but in the long run, it will save a lot more lives."

Crono glared at Derrik, "I know more about fighting than you. Where were you when you ordered those six hundred men to attack a fortified Medina? Over five hundred of them died in that before they managed to take the city. Even then, they wouldn't have held it without the reinforcements that Guardia himself threw in--"

"A good commander can't afford to risk himself and his leadership. It's the--" Derrik began, looking as if he was going to jump over the table at Crono.

"Shut up, you two," Solace said quietly, though the hint of anger was there.

"Quite right," Gnome agreed, while others nodded, "What say we talk about something important. . .like saaay, an invasion force?"

"Cut the sarcasm, dwarf," Derrik said, still angry, "We know what this meeting's about."

"Then what say we talk about it, huh?" another officer, Trent, said, "Let's leave the fighting for the battlefield."

"Wherever _that_ is," Gnome finished.

"This meeting isn't about a battlefield, it's about preparations," Nadia finally cut in, "We need to set up everything. Store provisions, see that the troops are well trained, and all that stuff."

Magus suddenly realized that he heard a faint thumping noise above. He tilted his head to the side a bit, clearing the noise a bit. It was slowly getting louder, then. . .

"Sir. . .I mean sirs. . .I mean sirs and ma'am!" a guard came rushing down the stairs madly, "I mean sirs and Your Maj--"

"What is it?" Nadia cut him off as the group all turned to face the messenger.

The soldier leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, he looked very tired. Then Derrik called from his seat, "Soldier! Stand to attention at this instance!"

The soldier stiffened quickly, but still appeared very tired. Nadia glared at Derrik once more, then looked back at the messenger, "What is it?"

"A group of people from Truce just went ballistic or something! They started to trash and burn the town, then they broke off from that and started to head this way! I ran here as fast as I could to tell you."

"A rebellion now of all times," Trent muttered, "Why now?"

"The spectres aren't wasting any time, it seems," Magus said from his seat, eyeing the officers darkly; he now realized what the thumping noise was.

It was a small army marching toward the castle.

-----

Cid stepped off of the bridge and began to circle Lucca's house, heading for the front door. He had decided that he could use some of her stuff and prepare for the coming battle. Having lived there for a few months, he was quite sure that she had the proper equipment for such devices and wanted to make good use of them.

He rounded the house, then froze when he saw something by the gatekeeper.

It was now almost completely night. The stars and moon were partially hidden behind clouds, making it even harder to see. Even so, he spotted quite clearly the figure standing in front of the gatekeeper.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, slowly advancing toward the sillouette.

The figure turned quickly towards him, startled for a moment. Cid continued to walk toward it, "What are you doing here?"

The figure was now over its shock and it seemed to be glaring at him. Cid slowed down a little, unsure now. Then the figure drew a sword.

Cid stopped in his tracks, staring at the sword. Even in the darkness, it was pure black. It seemed to be darker than the night around it, almost as if it was radiating the dark itself. It was also pulsing with energy, energy Cid hadn't seen in a sword since the Masamune.

"Who are you?" Cid repeated, fumbling for his blaster slowly, so as not to attract attention.

The figure pointed the sword at him and it began to quickly glow darker and build energy. Cid suddenly realized that he didn't have enough time to draw the blaster, he was going to die.

Then the figure stopped. The sword's power suddenly dimmed, returning to normal. The figure stared at him for a moment, it was actually beginning to visibly shake. Cid took another step.

The step was the breaking point. Like a rabbit, the figure turned and hit something on the gatekeeper. A bright red gate flew open, briefly illuminating the figure. Cid, hoping he could see something about the intruder, was disappointed. The blackness of the blade was indeed radiating out, making the figure nearly invisible in the light.

The figure jumped into the gate, which shut behind it. Cid ran toward the gatekeeper quickly, but was too late. He quickly checked the dial on it, looking for a way to trace it. Nothing. The figure was long gone.

"Great," Cid sighed.

-----

"We aren't enough to beat all of these men," a spectre remarked to Dalack, after viewing Guardia's army.

"Relax," Dalack said soothingly, "Storimae told me that there would be reinforcements later. The 'heavy artillery' so to speak."

Dalack laughed briefly, a small chuckle. The spectre smiled with him, then turned away and ran to join the battle.

When the spectre was gone, Dalack looked back behind him, still waiting for the promised reinforcements; where were they?

He sighed and turned back to the fight, preparing to join. He was waiting for the right moment however. . .

The spectres were massing on the bridge. The guards didn't want to hurt common citizens, but the spectres had every intention of doing so. Many of the people that were held by the spectres did go down, however. The guards were trying to injure now, instead of kill. However, once down, the spectre would leave the citizen and enter the body of a downed guard.

Casualties on their side were very low tonight.

Dalack turned from the fight to look closely into the castle. They were there!

Crono, Nadia, and the others were joining the battle now. That was his cue. With one last look over his shoulder for the missing reinforcements, he stepped into the battle, swordless, but still tearing a wide swathe through the opposition with his magic. The Marshal was very strong indeed.


	33. Chapter 33

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASION

by

Jerm

Chapter 33

* * *

"How are we going to stop them without killing them?" Crono asked, as he looked at the carnage occurring at the castle's gate. 

"The best we can do is to injure and not kill or maim," Marle shrugged, "We can count on the people not being very good at fighting, at least."

"But the spectres may be, and they're the ones in control," Crono pointed out, "And if we don't kill the spectres, then they can simply find another host until we're all 'injured.'"

"Wait," Marle grabbed his arm, stopping his progress, "I've got an idea. Use your magic on any spectre trying to escape, let the guards do the sword work. We're the only ones who have magic, and aparently it's our only shot at killing one of these things."

Crono sheathed his sword grudgingly, "Good idea, let's get going before we lose too many."

They stepped up to the gates as the officers reached the fighting and the battle intensified.

-----

"Stay back here," Magus said to Schala, pointing back in the empty throne room.

Schala looked briefly at the throne room, obvious not happy about that choice. She turned back to him, and attempted to change his mind.

"Why?" Schala pleaded, "I can fight just as--"

"Where's your weapon?" Magus cut her off; Schala shrugged so he continued, "How much has your magic rejuvinated since your ordeal?"

Schala bowed her head, "Not fully. . .Fine, I'll stay."

"Good," he remarked.

Magus looked at her for a moment, expecting her to change her mind. When she remained, he quickly turned and ran out the double doors, his scythe flashing briefly as it was extended.

After he was gone, Schala stood in the throne room for a few moments. When she was sure he was long gone, she walked out of the room, preparing her magic.

"At least I'll stay for a few moments," she said, finishing her delayed statement.

-----

Marshall turned as the spectre-owned citizen approached him. The person looked vexed as he spoke, "Where are the reinforcements?"

Dalack shrugged and shook his head, "Looks like Storimae had a lot of faith in us. I take it we're on our own for this part, let's at least take the castle, then we can wait for the help to arrive."

The spectre sighed, but nodded and turned back to the battle. Marshall continued his march toward the castle when the spectre was gone, a path that led straight to those that killed Morlis.

The fight was ugly now, though the castle guards were taking the most deaths, the spectres were taking casualties as well. Aparently the magic users were up to some new tricks. Flashes of electricity followed by screams of death proved this train of thought. Something must be--

Then, suddenly, he was barreled over. Marshall tumbled about, finally finding his feet and standing again. He looked for the antagonist, but found no one. He growled and started to rejoin the battle. If he found whoever did that, he would do worse than kill him. Marshall turned back to the castle and began to advance once again.

Something followed him.

-----

Cid was startled when he saw what had happened to Truce. Most of it had been razed. Some of it was still standing and there were frightened people wandering the streets and trying to fix everything.

_What had gone on here?_

It looked like a riot had occurred. Cid stared at the carnage a moment longer, then ran for the castle to break the news to the others.

He didn't need to worry however, they already knew.

He struck the path and continued to run, breaking off of a moment later and hitting the forest moments later. At his hip, Lucca's blaster hung. He had modified it quite a bit, adhering some of his own technology into it. He had a couple other surprises there as well, he was prepared this time.

-----

Crono spotted a shadowy wisp escaping the body of a downed citizen. Immediately, he homed in on it, preparing his magic. Then he let loose with a small discharge, which grasped the now writhing spectre. He altered the magic, carrying the spectre up into the air and away from the combatants below. Then, when it was high enough, he let loose with a blast of energy, which struck and annihilated the demon.

That job done, he looked back to Marle, "Four down, how many for you?"

Marle shook her head, "I've got two; but just because I can't do anything to bring them out of the fight so I can hit them hard like you're doing."

Crono shrugged, looking innocent, "I try."

Marle smiled and started to target another spectre. Then she stopped, looking hard into the fray. "Wait, Crono. . .I think I see Magus."

"Where?" Crono followed her line of sight, but saw nothing.

"He's going in and out of my vision, but I think he's moving left. He's heading right for Marshall! Marshall's with them!"

"He's what?" Crono now looked more seriously into the chaos, "Oh great, now we've got some trouble."

"I don't think so, I think Magus can handle it," Marle shook her head, "At least I hope."

"Me too."

"I as well," Schala said, stepping up beside the two to watch the fight.

Her appearance startled the two, who had thought she was going to remain in the castle. It was her choice in the end though, they couldn't do anything about it. They decided not to say anything about it, either.

-----

Dalack felt a familiar presence as he advanced. He started to assume that it was simply the two that stood on the bridge, but soon realized that it was coming from another direction, his left.

And it was coming fast.

Marshall quickly turned just in time as Magus broke through the crowd, swinging his scythe at the bounty hunter. Marshall displayed a look of shock for a moment, then jumped out of the way. The scythe dug into the ground, just behind the fleeing giant. Magus ignored the buried scythe, releasing his hold and preparing magic.

Marshall smiled at the wizard as he stood back up, then pointed at him, "Everyone! Kill him!"

The spectres that heard and weren't in battle at the moment, turned to his call. They began to advance on this threat, the wizard Magus. Magus quickly formed a shield around himself as he realized that he might be in trouble.

"Don't think I hold the same reservations over killing these people, spectre," Magus said, glaring at the bounty hunter, "You'll just be wasting men on me."

"It'll be enough to weaken you so I can take you out, at least," Dalack replied, shrugging.

Then another figure broke out of the forest, running like a madman toward the fight. He was sweating hard and breathing twice as much, but he was not under any spectre control. Cid had made it. He immediately noticed that something was wrong, as people were cutting each other down and obviously fighting.

He then saw Magus and Marshall, standing at the back of the army, locked in a struggle as more citizens advanced on Magus. He had to do something. . .Cid altered his earlier plans to run to the castle, it didn't look like he'd make it anyway.

Cid reached into his pocket quickly and pulled out the time machine. This wasn't one of his surprises, but it would work. Cid ran, despite his tired state, and reached the two.

Marshall whirled to him, but had to retain concentration on Magus. Then, there was a blinding light as a gate suddenly appeared behind him. "Magus, push him in!" Cid yelled.

"What is this!" Marshall bellowed, then Magus reached out and grabbed his shirt and jumped forward.

Both men spilled into the gate.

Cid stared at the gate for a moment, that wasn't what he had intended for Magus to do. The dispersal of their leader caused a small ripple of disturbance among the spectre ranks, but they seemed to be holding at the moment. Cid realized that they might take it out on him. Thinking to help Magus, he jumped into the gate as well, which closed behind him.

-----

"What was he thinking?" Crono gasped as Magus threw himself and Marshall into the swirling blue vortex.

Cid jumped in next.

"What was _he_ thinking?" Marle repeated, indicating Cid.

Schala looked at the spot where the gate had now shut. She was still curious about Magus, and hoped he would live through this. Despite his cold behavior, she felt something familiar about him. Unexplained at the moment however, it would be waiting even longer now. Schala turned from the scene and returned to singling out spectres.

A few minutes later, the spectres broke rank and retreated back to the ruins of Truce. The castle was secure.

The castle had lost quite a large number of men, not nearly as much as the spectres had. True, Guardia had a lot more to spare, but in the long run, the spectres would win out. Another tactic would have to be used.

The victors turned back inside the castle as the medics took the field to tend to the wounded and dead.

-----

"Why didn't you open the gate?" Storimae asked angrily at the stoic figure which stood before him.

He had nothing to fear from the Murasame, he was in control. The figure would not attack him if provoked, that was part of the deal. Storimae continued to glare at his minion.

The figure remained silent, shaking its head slightly. It stared back defiantly at him.

"You were in charge of sending in reinforcements, don't tell me a mere boy chased you off!" Storimae yelled angrily.

The figure didn't even flinch. Instead it seemed to give a cold look to Storimae, as if it itself was angry. This made the spectre even angrier. He stood up from his seat, fire in his eyes, "You will lead the reinforcements yourself. If we lose because of this delay. . ." Stormiae tried to think of a punishment, but nothing came, he changed tactics, "Don't fail me."

The figure nodded, still angry. Then there was a red tint dancing behind it as the gate was opened. The light didn't even go near the figure, however. The Murasame's black energy seeped and swirled around it, blocking any vision that would allow discernification of the figure.

It turned away, and with a small army of creatures--victims of the spectres possession--walked into the gate. The assorted beasts filed in behind it.

Storimae frowned, however. He felt as if he was beginning to lose touch with his minion. The sword held it, but still. . . .


	34. Chapter 34

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 34

* * *

Cid flew out of the gate,causing several people to cry out in surprise. He hit the ground hard, or was it the hard ground? He found that he was lying on pavement, a sidewalk to be exact. The cries continued, showing Cid that he wasn't the only reason for this. Other than the cries, he heard a very familiar sound from all around him. 

He slowly stood up off of the ground to look about him. The city. Cars and trucks were racing up and down the street in front of him, the owners of the deafening noise he now heard. Looking about him, he saw that people were backing away from him, obviously surprised by the gate which was just now shutting behind him. He had opened the gate to his own time. If Magus and Marshall were to fight here with their magic--

Then, far to his left, he spotted Magus.The wizard was stalking after somebody with deadly intent, obviously Marshall. His scythe was out, which caused passerbies to give him quite a bit of room before turning and running away in fear. Magus ignored these people, however, he had locked onto his quarry.

Cid looked further to see that Marshall was walking away quickly, not quite escaping since his seven foot body was hard to hide, even in a crowd. He gave several looks over his shoulder, and increased his speed. _Why isn't he fighting back?_ Cid thought to himself.

Cid broke into a run after the two, hoping he could catch up before they started the fight and effectively killed one or the other. He roughly shoved people out of the way, people who had been backing away from Magus and his weapon of death. Cid couldn't see his eyes from his vantage, but if he had been able to, he would have seen the reason Marshall, too, was trying to flee.

Magus was angry.

"Wait, Magus!" Cid yelled, as a new surge of pedestrians blocked his view momentarily, "Not here!"

Magus ignored him and continued, keeping his eyes locked on Marshall's head. Cid sighed and pushed his way through the crowd. As he broke through, he saw Marshall suddenly turn from the sidewalk and try to cut across the fourlane street.

There was the sound of squealing tires from brakes and horns honking as he made his break for it. Marshall ignored these vehicles as they swerved around him, sometimes striking other cars. He continued to cross.

Magus didn't miss a beat, however, and crossed right after him. Suddenly, standing in the middle of the street, Marshall stopped and turned to face Magus. Magus slowed down his walk, but didn't stop.

People were now starting to gather on the sidewalk, watching this strange occurrance happen. Most of the cars continued on, the ones that were being blocked tried in vain to change lanes.

Cid suddenly realized that something bad was about to happen. There were so many innocent people around and if they turned this into a magical conflict--

Then it happened. Amidst the mumbling people and the honking horns came the deafening roar of magic in full force. The sound came from Marshall, who continued to glare at the advancing Magus. Magus stalked a little further, but recognized the noise himself.

A fireball, with a diameter of six feet materialized before the bounty hunter, illuminating his face with a bright burst of light. It came to life and soared toward the wizard facing him. Magus ducked and flattened himself against the ground as the inferno swept over him. Cid, standing on the sidewalk with the onlookers, watched for a quick moment as the flame passed over the wizard and came hurtling toward them.

People began to scream when they realized what was happening and started to run in all directions. Cid, deciding not to struggle against impossible odds, ducked to the ground quickly as he felt the heat reach him. The sudden movement caused pain in his arm, where the crossbow wound was still healing, but he ignored it.

He reflexively put his hands over his head as he felt and heard the blast soar over him, striking the building behind him. There was the sound of shattering glass, as the fireball tore into the convenience store. The glass showered over Cid's form, but he remained down on the ground below the screaming and fleeing people, listening to the sounds of aisles being overturned and destroyed inside.

There was the sound of another explosion as the fireball struck something solid. The ground shook violently as the concussion hit the area and flames raced out of the store's now opened windows. An Open/Closed sign landed next to Cid's fearful face, smoking and smoldering from the heat.

Cid looked up cautiously to see that Magus and Marshall were battling now. The streets were becoming clear of pedestrians quite fast now, the drivers were forgetting their cars, jumping out and running for their lives.

Cid slowly stood up, still shaking. He could feel heat behind him and knew without looking that the building was burning. Cid walked into the street, no longer just an audience. People brushed by him as he ran but he ignored them, he was focused on the battle.

Magus raised the shield around him quickly as Marshall threw another bout of flames at him. The fire struck the shield, which held, and died away. Magus narrowed his eyes, then raised his hand.

A single bolt of lightning erupted from the wizard's finger, striking the undefended bounty hunter. Marshall lost his footing and was thrown back, striking an evacuated car. The car took the impact, leaving a small dent in the metal door.

"Leave our friend and you will live, spectre," Magus taunted the downed opponent, slowly pacing toward him.

Magus sheathed his scythe, preferring a magical battle.

Marshall looked up into Magus's face as he slowly stood, then smiled. Another blast of fire came from him, which was deflected by Magus's shield. The smile died, then Marshall was suddenly airborne, waving his arms and legs helplessly as he was hurtled through the air, to smash into the old, brick apartment building behind him. He stayed where he was upon impact, pinned to the wall about five feet off of the ground.

"We did this before, back in my castle. It is safe to say that the outcome will be no different. . ." Magus eyed the helpless figure above him.

Magus continued to look darkly at his opponent as he circled the car. Then, with no warning, he jerked his hand back. Marshall flew off of the wall and once again hit the car. He piled onto the roof of it, denting it as well. His legs swung over the side of it, and he slowly slid off, losing his strength to stand quickly. He struggled to his knees on the sidewalk.

"Now leave him be," Magus pronounced once again.

"Never," Dalack said darkly, as Marshall began to stand once more.

Magus didn't give him the chance, however. Marshall was once again airborne, flying up the sidewalk until he struck a street light. He grunted as pain coursed down his back. Then he fell off, rebounding from his momentum. He landed in a heap. The pole he had hit was bent back.

"Magus?" Cid asked cautiously.

"Stay out of this, Cid," Magus said, darkly.

"You'll kill him, Magus," Cid pointed out.

"And if I do, the spectre will go with him," Magus replied, not wavering one bit.

Cid was shocked at this, but could find no reply. He watched helplessly as Marshall struggled to stand once more. Magus stepped up to the giant, waiting for a more proper answer.

Then Marshall acted. He swung his fist around, striking Magus in the side of the face hard. There was a crunching noise as the wizard's jaw was disconnected from the force and the startled Magus spun around, falling backwards from the blow. He hit the ground hard and lay unconscious at Cid's feet.

Cid looked at the body in surprise for a second, then slowly looked up to see Marshall complete his standing position.

"Guess who's next," Dalack taunted.

Cid started to back away, nearly tripping on the sidewalk dropoff, but regaining his feet. Marshall matched his steps, slowly stalking toward the new prey. Cid remembered his surprises.

"Stop, Marshall," Cid said, pulling out his blaster, "Or I kill you for real."

"You'll kill Marshall, all right, but I will remain," Dalack remarked, eyeing the gun curiously.

"I put some of my own technology into this gun, I would advise you to stop coming toward me," Cid said, the blaster unaimed at the moment, "This uses energy, not iron, lead, or whatever you're used to bullets being made of anyway. They _will_ kill you. Magic and technology, two great worlds, huh?"

"Interesting," Marshall said, not stopping one bit, "Let's see it then, _the best of both worlds_, as you would put it."

"Don't tempt me. I hold a lot of reservations about killing friends, but not spectres," Cid narrowed his eyes.

"That didn't stop you from trying to kill this man before, did it? Or everyone else for that matter. . ." Dalack taunted.

That pushed Cid over the limit. He glared at the figure for a moment longer, then snapped the gun up, aiming it for Marshall's head.

"Then have the best of both worlds. . . ."

He pulled the trigger and there was a surge in the gun. He felt the gun throw itself back, pushing his wrist and arm back with it, over his shoulder. A ball of energy erupted from the nozzle, small but fast. What looked like a trail of smoke after it was in fact the very air around it wavering in its wake, having been violently displaced by the sudden blast of energy. The ball of energy gave out an annoyingly loud and high pitched buzzing noise as it raced toward the target, the trail of wavering air behind it.

Marshall ducked quickly, then rolled out of the way as the bolt of death raced past him. The shot continued for a moment longer, before it hit a now abandoned car. The energy shattered the windshield effortlessly, then continued inside of the car to strike the seat. Having been prevented from forward movement by the car seat, the kinetic energy of the blast erupted in every other direction.

It was a detonation, the car was shattered from the white sphere of pure energy. The doors of the vehicle flew outward on both sides, spinning vigorously away, as the whole rear side, back seat and all, of the car was torn from the front half. It was hurled several feet back to strike another car, which skidded back from the impact. The front half of the car, with the roof still attached flipped foward, revolving over its bumper and smashing into the ground where Marshall had been before he had rolled out of the way. Sparks flew from the impact, then more sparks as the upside down front half slid to a stop with an annoying scraping noise.

Cid lowered his gun, examining Marshall rather than the extensive damage he had just caused. Smoke was billowing out of the building Marshall had scorched earlier, and Cid could faintly hear the sound of sirens, though he wasn't sure now if they were police or firemen.

_He had attacked a friend._

Marshall slowly rose to his feet and grinned at Cid, "That the best you got?"

"One free refill, coming up," Cid remarked and aimed again.

_And he would do so again if need be._

He then found himself in emmense pain as he was roughly ripped from the ground and hurled back, spinning in the air. He lost his grip on the gun, which clattered loudly on the pavement so far below him. He then felt more pain as he landed on the hood of a small, red car. He bounced, was airborne once more, then hit the pavement hard beside the car.

He heard footsteps as Marshall approached him. . .No, his gun. Cid reached out and grabbed the tire of the car beside him, dragging himself off of the metal drainage cover he had landed on.

"Nice weapon. I see you _have_ done something to it. Quite--" the voice was cut off as Cid heard the sound of another struggle.

There was the sound of another blast of lightning, then Marshall yelled briefly. There was then the unmistakable sound of someone striking a car. They were all over the street, empty and dead, it was hard to miss one. Cid pulled himself up high enough to peer over the hood of the car he had hit and saw the Magus was up again, though in obvious pain. Marshall was recieving a bad beating for the broken jaw, obviously.

Marshall stood awkwardly, then raised both of his hands and spread them out beside him. Suddenly, a large wall of flame appeared around Marshall, wavering and forming into something. It continued to mold itself, finally forming into the image of what looked like a flaming wolf. Standing at eight feet tall, the elemental bounded over the surprisingly powerful Marshall and ran toward a thoughtful Magus.

Magus raised one of his hands, calmly, though apprehensively. There was a brief rumbling noise, then a manhole cover under the approaching beast was thrown into the air. It arced through the elemental, giving no harm.

However, the blast of water that erupted from the sewers below was enough. The waterblast struck the surprised beast with an avenging force, tearing it in two as the monster was extinguished. The wolf howled in pain, then flickered away as it extinguished.

Magus allowed a small smile as he then took hold of the water and sent it in a flowing course right for Marshall. Marshall quickly concentrated his energies on the ice, on its molecular level. He grabbed ahold of the atoms and stopped them, quitting their energy production. The lack of energy dropped the temperature around the water and it instantly froze, two feet from Marshall's chest. He then quickened the atoms in the air above the ice, forming a large quantity of energy that became another fireball, which arced toward Magus, only to hit his shield.

Cid now heard the sirens very distinctly. They were very close and this battle was getting nowhere. He watched as Magus took his free time to grab his jaw and give it a wrench. There was an excruciating pop as the joint was snapped back into place. Magus grimaced, but held his ground, facing Marshall once again.

Cid began to look for his blaster, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. He started to sigh in despair, when another idea hit him. He grabbed the door of the car he had been leaning against, but found it was locked.

_Great. How did the driver have enough time to lock the door before running?_ Cid though, disheartened.

Cid had an idea, however. He reached back down to the grate he had landed on and pulled it out of its position. It was free with a groaning noise. Hefting it like a weapon, Cid swung it at the window of the car. The glass shattered easily, piling into the passenger seat. Cid reached inside, opening the glovebox.

Other than papers, it was empty. Cid slammed it shut, not caring that it didn't shut, but rebounded from the force and opened back up. He quickly ran to the next car, still holding the grate.

The sirens were very loud now. Not a minute away from the scene of destruction. The fight had lasted about five minutes, the police or firemen were making very good time today.

Magus and Marshall faced off. None of them made the first move this time, preferring to stay on the defensive and counterattacking. Magus once again drew his scythe, while Marshall was unarmed.

"I ask you a final time to release our ally," Magus repeated, slowly stepping toward Marshall.

"I would bother answering that, except you've heard it before," Dalack answered preparing another spell.

"You'll die in the end unless you end this, spectre," Magus said, "I'm sure you want to live."

"Your shoes are untied," Dalack replied, retaining his good humor.

Magus ignored the remark. He stalked forward preparing the scythe.

"Never seems to work. . ." Dalack muttered, Marshall still smiling.

Cid broke yet another window, the fourth car he had searched. Wasting only enough time to discover that it was unnecessary to break a window of a car with unlocked doors, he pulled open the glovebox.

And found what he had been looking for.

Cid pulled the gun out of the compartment and hauled it out of the car, dropping the grate. Checking that the safety was off, he turned back to Marshall.

-----

Cid's blaster lay far off in the middle of the street. It had been thrown far away after Marshall had been attacked by a rejuvinated Magus. It now lay unused and unnoticed.

A police car suddenly came hauling around the corner, tires squealing. When the policeman driving realized that there was heavy traffic on this street, he hit the breaks and spun the wheel. The car slid sideways, slowing down but not fast enough. It slammed into the tailgate of a truck, denting in the driver's side door. The policeman on the passenger's side was able to get out, easily, but the driver was forced to crawl across the seat and pull himself out of the other door.

Behind them, a much more carefuly driven car came around the corner. It braked to a stop, driving right over the blaster, which broke under the weight with a crunch. Gone.

Two more policemen armed themselves and ran to the street toward the sound of battle.

-----

Cid aimed the gun at Marshall, "Okay, Marshall. . .Freeze!" it was the only word he could think of.

Cid was standing behind the bounty hunter, so Marshall couldn't turn to face him without giving Magus an opening. He kept an eye on Magus while he answered, "Or what?"

"I'll shoot you dead," Cid said.

"You seem very persistent in killing an ally," Dalack mused.

"We would get you too," Cid replied, "Marshall would have wanted it that way."

"Then shoot me or I'll kill you before you or Magus have a chance to stop me," Dalack taunted once more.

Cid knew that if the spectre was so optimistic, then certainly his shot wouldn't work. Still. . .

Cid pulled the trigger.

An audible click sounded.

Cid suddenly realized that the gun wasn't even loaded. He gritted his teeth and almost threw the gun down. Marshall chuckled, "Drat. It seems I don't get to find a new body after all."

"FREEZE!"

This voice was new. I had a force in it that hadn't been present in Cid. Cid, Marshall, and Magus all turned to face the small group of police officers that had piled up at the intersection of the street. A dozen to be exact. Cid slowly lowered his gun, waiting for Magus or Marshall to do more magic and make the problem disappear.

"OKAY, ALL OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" the lieutenant yelled as the patrol walked into the street, weaving around cars.

Cid sighed and dropped his gun, but Magus held onto his scythe for the moment.

"Now put your hands in the air where we can see them and no harm will befall you--" the lieutenant continued.

Marshall, despite the orders, walked toward the group of cops. Guns were quickly trained on him, but he continued.

Cid suddenly realized what the spectre was doing. He watched, frozen with something he didn't understand, as the standoff intensified.

"Stop right there or we drop you!" the leiutenant yelled.

Marshall smirked and cocked his head to the side. Suddenly, a blade of ice materialized in a sweeping movement toward the lieutenant. The icicle sliced into the man's throat, throwing him back against a van behind him and digging itself into the door. He began to cough blood as he tried to give the order to fire, but failed, as he slumped to the ground.

No such order was needed.

The policemen opened fire. A shield appeared around Marshall, clear but strong. Bullets struck and rebounded off of it in all directions. Marshall continued to smile as he tore another policeman apart with his very mind. The two halves fell to the pavement, pooling blood.

"He's using too much power," Magus whispered to Cid, "The shield won't hold. . .He's using way too much power. . . ."

Cid merely stood frozen with wonder. He knew that he should be doing something, but found he couldn't.

The shield continued to hold as two more policemen went down. One had their face smashed in from a blast of magic, another had shot himself in the temple when his hand was suddnely compelled to turn the gun around.

"Too much power. . ."

Marshall continued to smile, something Cid knew he would have nightmares about in the future.

_If he had a future_

A fifth policeman's head was twisted completely around in a three-sixty degree circle, making a sickening cracking noise as it completed its spin. Marshall turned from his latest victim, eyeing another.

"He must be doing this on purpose. . ." Magus suddenly realized what was going on, "He wants Marshall to die."

"Do something Magus!" Cid yelled, "The cops aren't on us anymore!"

Magus broke out of his trance at these words, realizing that he was still compelled to save this half ally/half enemy. But why, when they intended to kill the spectre as well, despite the cost. . .

They could find a way to remove the spectre, couldn't they?

The shield failed.

And Magus realized he had stalled too long.

Marshall glanced around him for a moment as he noticed this, then the bullets struck him. The first hit his shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. The five remaining policemen were falling back madly, firing just as madly. Marshall was riddled with the shots, holes appearing all over his torso, quickly filling and overflowing with his blood.

"Don't--" Cid began, knowing that he wouldn't make a difference.

"Use the timegate, now Cid!" Magus hissed as he waited for the spectre to release itself.

Cid bowed his head in mourning, but did as he was told. He pulled out the time machine and set it back to the eleventh century. A blue gate appeared near them.

Marshall had been a friend from the beginning, well almost the beginning. Yet, because of a simple spectre, they were going after him with death in their eyes. Why? Even Cid had seen him as a spectre and not the friend he knew. His mind had been clouded with saving people, he had become a merciless killing machine--

"Let's go, Magus, we can't do anything else." Cid pleaded, still sorrowful over the death, his mind becoming troubled quickly.

"Oh yes we can," Magus said, then pushed Cid in to the gate, "Hold it open for me."

"Wha-" Cid began, then he yelped in surprise as he fell into the gate. Magus glared darkly at the policemen as they examined the corpse. Then one of them jumped back in startlement as something black and ethereal flowed into his gaping mouth.

_That would be the target._

The policeman began to writh and twist, causing the other four to fall back in amazement. Then the spectre controlled cop smiled and faced Magus. He raised his gun, aiming for the wizard, "Good bye, my friend."

Magus nodded, hate in his eyes, then let loose with his energies he had been building for the last few moments. A torrent of electrical bolts erupted around the startled policeman. He shuddered, dropping his gun and falling to his knees. The spectre inside him was trapped by the flowing energies, unable to flee. The lightning lanced into the metal frames of the two cars that were sitting side by side around the policeman. Acting like two conductors, the lightning arced back and forth between them, flowing into the policeman and the spectre in rapid succession.

Magus raised his shield and waited until the spectre was surely dead. The shield made use of itself moments later when the policemen began to open fire. Magus ignored this as he walked to the spot of the dead Marshall.

More shots. The shield held.

_A good deed. . ._

He walked right up to the policemen, bending over his once foe. The police realized that they couldn't win this if they pressed their luck, turned and ran back for the car. Magus ignored them and picked up the body, heavy but carriable.

_. . .for a life gone awry. . ._

Magus turned and walked back toward the gate as he heard the police on the radios callling for reinforcements. He ignored this as well.

Magus slowly and sadly turned and stepped into the gate.

_. . .and a death all too soon._

As always, the gate shut. In its wake, lay a destroyed street that had been the battleground for the two most powerful people in the world. The police could do nothing than gather their wounded and dead. Rebuilding was their only option.

And to search the city for the two survivors of the fatal conflict.


	35. Chapter 35

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 35

* * *

Cid stumbled forward, falling on his face, as he tumbled out of the gate. Every bone in his body hurt from the previous fight, and that wasn't helping one bit. He slowly got up, thinking about what had just happened. 

Marshall was dead.

Cid had been so cold-hearted over it, too. He had been trying to kill Marshall, not the spectre. Why?

_You're beginning to think like a merciless killer, Cid._

Cid shook his head about, fighting the thoughts. He wouldn't succumb to this again. He had had enough of losing control of himself.

All around him, there was nothing. Aparently the fight was over, and since he could see various people wandering around the dead, he could see that the humans had held out for today. It was slowly becoming dusk, the sun disappearing slowly over the forest to the west. To his east, he saw smoke from the ruined town of Truce.

Could there have been a way to save Marshall? A way to remove the spectre without killing both? Cid didn't know, but he wasn't so sure at the moment. The spectre had too firm a grip on the giant.

_Still trying to appease your guilt?_

"Shut up," Cid mumbled to himself.

He turned back to the gate, looking for Magus. He would be back soon. He had said he had some business to take care of or something.

Cid hoped that he didn't kill off the rest of the policemen. That was the last thing Cid needed on his mind. He had created the gate for Magus to simply throw Marshall through. Magus going after him as well wasn't what he had planned at all.

Now a whole street was nearly demolished and several people dead.

_My fault._

Cid sighed, trying to ignore his conscience. What an annoying thing it was.

But could he have saved Marshall?

The gate was suddenly alive, causing Cid to jump. A few seconds later, Magus stepped through. Another surprise was that he was carrying the body of Marshall. A flickering shield around Magus was still active, but the sorcerer didn't notice. He went to his knees, piling the body on the ground, heaving a deep breath.

The gate shut behind him.

Cid looked at the body for a moment, then turned away. It was covered in blood from being shot multiple times. Magus, too, had been covered in it from carrying it. Cid took a deep breath, and sighed.

"We have to get him to the castle," Magus said, no emotion in his voice.

Cid just nodded slowly.

_What a surprise this will be to show to your friends._

Cid ignored the voices, "Can you carry him that far?"

"No, not far at all," Magus replied, still breathing heavily, "I was thinking of flagging down one of the medics scouring the fields."

"Oh, good call," Cid admitted, then walked away toward the nearest person.

-----

A chair was sent soaring through the air, only stopping momentarily as it struck the far wall of the room Cid was in. It broke upon impact, one of the legs snapping off and rebounding away.

Cid had finally released his anger at what had happened.

After they had reached the castle, Cid hadn't been able to break the bad news to them. It was obvious to them what had happened, as they could see the bounty hunter being carried in. Cid couldn't find it in himself to speak.

Marle had been nice enough to give him a room to sleep in over the night. A gracious offer, too bad Cid wasn't _as_ gracious at the moment.

When he realized that both of the chairs were out of his reach and the bed and table were both too heavy to pick up, he settled for hitting the wall. There was a loud smack as he punched the stone bricks, and he felt extreme pain as one of his knuckles broke. He ignored the pain, feeding it into his anger. He attacked the wall again.

"Cid?" Nadia asked as she quickly stepped into his room.

Cid was yelling now, continuously hitting the wall. There was blood running down his wrist, down his palm. It wasn't much, but if he continued, it could be.

"Cid! What are you doing!" Marle yelled, more insistantly now.

Cid finally stopped, realizing that he had a visitor. He turned and looked at Nadia, staring back at him in amazement. He realized that he had been out of control.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me, I guess I'm. . ." Cid tried to take several deep breaths to calm his anger.

"Is this about _him_?" Marle asked carefully.

Cid nodded, shakily, "Y. . .Yeah. I killed him, I just know it."

"The spectre killed him, Cid--"

"I killed him!" Cid yelled at her, losing himself again.

Cid grasped his forehead with one hand, his bleeding hand, trying to think straight. Blood slowly flowed down the middle, between his eyes and flowing around the bridge of his nose, but he ignored it.

"I was the one who shot at him and knocked him off the cliff at Death Peak. Because of that, the spectre was able to get ahold of him. If that wasn't enough, I was the one who opened the gate and sent him to a time that was too dangerous for him."

Marle shook her head, "The spectre shot Marshall on the peak, not you. As for the gate, if you hadn't removed their leader, we would have lost the castle today."

"And--" Cid began, trying to add to his grievances.

"I'm tired of you blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong that you are just the smallest bit associated with. Accept that life will be rough, Cid. If you don't it'll eat you alive."

Marle's voice had an edge to it now, hinting that he shouldn't argue with her. Cid obeyed, still shaking somewhat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry," he shook his head at his stupidity.

It was then that he began to feel a dull throbbing in his hand. He looked at it in startlement, "Oh man, look what I've done. . .Your chairs, too--"

"Don't worry about the chairs, Cid. I'll get someone up here for your hand, okay?"

Cid nodded, "Thanks."

Marle nodded back and started to leave, but Cid stopped her, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh!" Marle stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to him as she stood in the doorway, "I came to tell you that we found something in Marshall's cloak."

"I thought he had everything in there," Cid pointed out, trying to forget that his friend was dead.

"Yeah, but this is special. He had a will written out."

-----

"And what will _that_ accomplish?" Schala asked Magus, pleadingly.

"It will accomplish a lot. I'm no longer playing by the rules of this. The spectres set the rules and I don't like them anymore. It's time I did something on my own accord."

Schala grabbed Magus's arm as he tried to leave the room, "You're not going anywhere. Wait for the others at least!"

Magus sighed and looked at the person that had once been his sister. She looked the same that she did when Lavos had separated them so long ago. She still had a life to live. Janus was gone, Magus shouldn't have any bond with her anymore.

Yet he did.

For some reason, it sometimes seemed like she could see into him, to know his thoughts. He knew that there was _some_ remnant of Janus in him for that to happen. _But not enough._

"The others still have a war to fight," Magus said pointedly, drawing his hand out of her grasp, "Don't stop me, I won't be stopped."

"But. . .but. . ." Schala sighed, "Thank you for saving me, then. I'll want to tell you that before you leave."

Magus nodded slowly, then turned to head for the door that lead out of her room. Before he was out though, he stopped and turned back. "Schala?"

"Yes?" she asked,looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

Schala's mind went back to Janus for a moment. Her brother. Gone. Schala nodded at him, "Thank you, Magus."

"And don't call me that," Magus said, shaking his head, "I'm not Magus tonight."

"Then who are you?" Schala was having trouble understanding this man.

Magus drew the hood over his head, masking his face. The rest of him was covered in his black cloak. He turned back to the door to leave, "Tonight, I'm the Angel of Death."

-----

"How would he have time to write a will?" Crono asked, as he walked into the throne room, confused.

"He could have written it long before he came with us, Crono," Marle replied.

"Which isn't the case. . ." Cid broke in, "Read this!"

"What is it?" Marle asked as she accepted the parchment from Cid's bandaged hand.

"Read it and find out," Cid said.

Marle looked at the quickly written text on the manuscript:

_Friends, _

_I have been given this opportunity by the spectre to quote my final thoughts. It is pretty obvious to me that it does not intend that I live much longer. I only hope that you can take me out before I kill one of you. _

_I'm sorry it turned out this way for me, but I'd be even sorrier if it went for the worst for one of you because of me. _

_I don't have much time so I will get to the point. If I do die, and I obviously have since you are reading this, I wish for you to do a little traveling before I am layed to rest. At the fork in the Truce highway, go north-northwest for about 12 miles. If you feel you have missed it, you will have to do a little searching, but it is there. When you find the spot, you will know it. You will also know what to do with me. _

_I am also regretful to tell you that my sword has been lost. Thrown away the moment after I was taken. This is a very special sword, though it lacks any magical value. If I am to be buried, I would like for my blessèd blade to be my stone. _

_And as a promise to a dying friend, please leave my secrets to be secrets. It is a promise I made long ago to my father and for two decades I have held that promise. Now it must be continued. _

_Good bye to all of you. And if Cid is reading this, I am glad that you were able to escape unscathed. Don't hold what the spectre did to me against yourself. You must remain strong in order to survive. _

_Marshall_

Marle handed the paper to Crono, who took it eagerly and began to read. Marle looked at Cid, remembering both the last paragraph and her talk with Cid. He made eye contact and nodded back, "I'm okay now."

Several moments later, Crono took his eyes of the paper and handed it back to Cid. "I'm going to kill every last spectre, now."

"Don't forget me," Cid reminded the bloodthirsty teen, "I have a large piece of this as well."

"Me, too," Marle agreed.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room were thrown open as Schala stormed in hastily, "We've got a small--no, a large problem, now."

"Great, what is it, Schala?" Marle sighed.

"Magus is gone. He went off after the spectres all by himself. I think he's a little angry over the incident with your friend."

Crono looked confused, "That doesn't sound like him at all. He respected Marshall a lot, but going for revenge without planning or thinking ahead isn't his style at all."

"You think he took it personally?" Marle cut in, "After one of them had taken ahold of him. . ."

"Where's he going exactly?" Cid asked, putting the "will" on the throne for the moment.

"He said he was tired of playing by their rules. He's going to take it on the offensive now or something," Schala tried to think, "Maybe. . ."

"He's going to Limbo," Cid said, "The spectres' home base."

Marle shook her head violently, "He'll be slaughtered."

"Maybe," Schala said, "But if we can help him--"

"Your Majesty!" someone yelled, running into the room.

All heads turned to the person as he ran inside. It was Tristan. The head of Nadia's personal guard bowed quickly, then spoke, "The shadows are attacking again. They've got more than just villagers this time, they've. . .Uhh, you'll have to see for yourself!"

"Well, I think Magus is on his own," Marle sighed as she followed Tristan out of the room.

-----

"It looks like the spectres have decided to up the ante," Crono muttered angrily, looking at the new army massing just outside of the forest surrounding Guardia Castle.

Though it was now dark, lights from the castle were illuminating the horde that stood outside. Instead of humans, the spectres had taken much more powerful and larger monsters. There were several dragons in the mass, though none as big as the dark bahamut that had destroyed the castle months ago. These dragons ranged from ten to twenty feet in height. Some of the new demons were evil looking humanoid figures with batlike wings sprouting out of their backs. Standing at a mere five feet against the dragons, they still looked fierce. Then there were the basic doglike monsters that had been of Nikades' main force.

"I think I see the new leader. . ." Cid mumbled, pointing awkwardly off to the middle of the mass.

The others tried to follow his finger, but it was too dark.

"I don't see it yet, keep an eye on it for now and we'll try to spot it," Crono shrugged, "Killing it will be the key to this probably, just like it was the last time."

"Don't say 'the last time,' Crono," Marle smiled, "It certainly isn't near _that_ yet."

"We can hope," Schala agreed, thinking back to Magus.


	36. Chapter 36

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 36

* * *

"This is going to get a little out of hand unless we can get our defenses up fast," Nadia said, running back inside of the castle, "Brance!" 

There was no answer to her yell, so she began to stalk to the guard room. Crono and Schala went after her while Cid remained, keeping an eye on the possible enemy commander.

Though he could see the figure, it seemed like he couldn't make out the details. There seemed to be a permeating blackness around it. Cid had a feeling that he had seen this thing before.

"Brance!" Nadia yelled against as she quickly stepped down the stairs, "I need you up here, where are you!"

The officer quickly got up out of his resting seat and bowed, "On my way, Your Majesty!"

"Good, where are the other seven?" Nadia asked, as the other two piled in behind her.

"Raymond, Trent, and William are dead. Solace and Karl are injured right over there," Brance quicly pointed to the infirmary beds, then continued, "I don't know where Derrik and Perry are, though. I would guess outside."

"Okay, so we're five down," Nadia scowled to herself, "And just our luck, one of the survivors just happens to be Derrik."

"He's a good officer," Brance reminded her, "We'll need him."

"Yeah, but we could do without his mouth," Nadia admitted, turning to leave, "Follow me, the invasion's happening again, and this time we've got problems."

Brance sighed and stood up to leave.

-----

"When are they going to attack?" Crono asked, returning back to viewing the invaders, this time from the parapets.

"I'm almost positive we'll see them tonight," Brance shrugged, "I don't think I could prepare for these, never had much experience fighting monsters. Hell, I don't have _any_ experience."

"I've had skirmishes, but not battles," Crono shook his head, "Nothing here either."

"It _is_ possible to think out their tactics, though. They will be using brute force this time, what with all those big beasts roaming around down there," Brance finished.

Crono nodded, agreeing. He turned back to Marle, "Marle, did you ever get that messenger to go get Glenn?"

"Yeah," Nadia nodded, "It's probably too late for him to help though. We can only hope."

"They're moving. . ." Brance noted calmly.

The calmness in his speech caused both of the others to misunderstand what he had said. But it took just a second for them to realize the implecations of what he had told them. They both turned back to the parapet's edge.

Slowly crossing the field, the demons and other monsters possessed of the spectres were indeed coming their way.

"Time to arm ourselves," Crono noted, walking back inside of the castle to get his sword, this time he would be joining the fray.

"Sounds like a good idea," Brance turned and began to walk after the boy, limping slightly from an old injury.

He was unfit to fight anymore, but he was a msterful tactician. His command would be needed just as much.

"I'll tell Cid and Schala," Marle called behind them.

-----

"Get to the far end of the drawbridge and form a tight wall!" Brance yelled at the soldiers as he ran out of the castle, Crono right behind him.

The soldiers hastened to do as he told, while others ran out of the castle, having just been woken up, to join in the defenses. After a moment, it was obvious that they weren't merely forming a wall of the bridge, there were now too many of them. Instead, it was a mass of soldiers standing at the entrance to the drawbridge.

"That won't do. . ." Brance mused, trying to alter plans.

The mass of monsters continued to charge, apparently planning on just plowing over the obstacle. Many of the soldiers on the front row were becoming edgy at this, some of them even going so far as to try and push their way to the middle of the ranks.

"Too late, I'm going to join the battle, now," Crono said, "We'll just have to make this up as we go along."

"I'm going, too," Marle said behind him, walking out of the castle with Cid and Schala trailing behind.

She was holding a sword.

"Absolutely not," Crono argued, "You don't know how to use a sword very well as it is. Stay on the parapet with your bow--"

Marle cut him off, "Do you know how effective a bow'll be from that distance against the scales on those dragons?"

"Still. . ." Crono pressed, not very happy with this.

"Besides, I'm the ruling monarch of this land and I'm supposed to help defend it. Now let's go down there and help them a little, huh?" Marle answered, very persistantly.

"I'll come, too," Cid said suddenly, scanning the area around him, "Anybody have a spare sword?"

"Now I'm most definitely not going to allow _that_," Crono said, "You've still got that broken hand."

"I might be able to swing a sword left handed," Cid mused.

"Forget it. Go back to the parapets. . .You, too Schala. We need you to have a good view of the fight so you can use your magic on spectres that have revealed themselves."

Schala nodded, "Okay."

Cid looked helpless for a moment, then straightened up his face and turned to walk back into the castle. Schala went behind him, quietly. Then the wave of spectres struck the defenses and the battle began all over again.

-----

Crono ran quickly to the nearest of the monsters, a red dragon. He could see plainly the eyes of the beast, obviously contaminated by a spectre's will. But these things weren't human, he held no reservation against killing the dragon to get the spectre.

A group of ten soldiers were trying to hold it off, but weren't doing so well. One of them had had an unfortunate accident, and had been simply crushed under the monster's foot. The dragon had yet to raise the foot, from which a single armored arm protruded. The scaled monster roared, the noise oddly quiet in the sounds of battle around it, and snapped its head forward to bite another of the soldiers.

The soldier being targeted panicked and waved his sword in front of him, striking the dragon. The head lost its forward momentum as it drew back in pain, blood drawing away from its maw. Its tail flicked irritably, knocking down another soldier.

More soldiers were joining in, but there were too many demons to distribute the men very well.

"Concentrate on a few at a time!" yelled the voice of Brance behind them, "Don't divide yourselves so thinly!"

Hearing this, many of the soldiers were able to consolidate themselves into larger groups, but it was hard for many. The demons were driving a hole right through the middle of the mass of soldiers, heading right for the castle.

Crono turned from the bleeding dragon as it was being torn apart now by the two dozen soldiers. He spotted a smaller demon, the victim of a weaker spectre, and targeted it out. The thing turned to face him, hissing a strange noise, but them screamed in pain as it was torn apart from behind by Marle's sword.

"Hey! He was mine!" Crono yelled, though he was happy for the help.

"Sorry, I had a clear shot though!" Marle yelled back, "If you want, you can have the next one!"

She pointed her sword at one of the larger dragons, bearing down on a small group of soldiers. Crono smiled, shrugged and went to help, Marle behind him.

-----

"My stupid hand just happened to get hurt while I was being stupid and hitting that stupid wall!" Cid said in frustration as he watched the fight unfold, "Now I have to miss out on this stupid fight. Man, am I stupid. . ."

Schala seemed to smile at his tirade, shaking her head slightly, but she kept her concentration on the battle below. Moments later, her eyes seemed to lock onto something, then magic was erupting from her hands and falling far below. Cid peered over the edge curiously to watch as the blast struck an ethereal shape, trying to free itself from the carcass of one of the dragons. In a short amount of time, the spectre was gone.

"Got one of their good ones that time," Cid praised her.

Schala nodded.

Cid hit the top of the parapet with his good hand, "If only I hadn't been so _stupid_ and lost that _stupid_ blaster."

-----

Crono stood over the body of another of the smaller demons, his third victim, and looked around him. Scanning the battle for the leader in this raid, he looked for a quick end to the war. He couldn't see anything other than the normal demons and dragons, however.

Marle was once again beside him, "I think we might pull through this one. The tide's shifted to our side for now."

"Yeah," Crono nodded, "Did you stop their leader yet?"

"No," Marle shook her head, "Cid said he saw it earlier, but I never did spot it."

"Maybe it's--" Crono snapped his head toward her, "Look out!"

Marle instinctively ducked as she felt a pressence behind her. She hit the ground and Crono took action of his own, parrying the attacking claw from the antagonistic dog-like demon. The beast roared in pain as its claw was severed and flinched back. Crono took the moment to cut off its head while it was dazed.

Marle slowly looked behind her to see what it was, "I never did like those things anyway. . ."

"That's four," Crono said, turning away from the corpse and back to her.

"I've got six," Marle smiled.

"If that's counting the one you stole from me. . .I'd say we should have been even," Crono reminded her, smiling back.

"I didn't steal it, I. . .borrowed it," Marle giggled.

"Then I'd like it back--"

Then a noise erupted from the forests. It sounded like a horn of some sort, but in a much more deeper note than standard war horns. Crono and Marle both turned to the noise, wondering what was happening.

The soldiers and demons continued to fight, though they both seemed to be doing so halfheartedly. The soldiers were anxious about what was in the woods around them, the spectres were awaiting something.

Crono knew though, "So _that's_ why their leader wasn't here. . .It's been waiting with the reserves."

"More? There's more?" Marle stared at the forest with apprehension.

A solitary figure stepped out of the forest. The light from the castle's torches and such illuminated the clearing it stepped out on. A black sword hung at its waist, illuminating the area around it with blackness, masking the owner of it from the castle's own illumination.

-----

"It's. . .It's that. . ._person_ again!" Cid said suprised and excited at the same time.

He seemed to be almost falling off of the edge of the parapet as he strained to get a better view. Schala cautiously put her hand a few inches above his shoulder, preparing to grab him if he fell.

"Don't lean so far, Cid," Schala said, reminding him he was close to thirty feet off of the ground.

Cid pulled back from the wall and drew away, "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. . .Damn, I wish I had some binoculars or something to see that thing!"

Schala shook her head, "You can't see it, even if you were three feet from it. I don't like this thing at all. It seems. . .evil."

Cid nodded, "Something like that. Anyway, I had a run-in with it earlier. It seemed to be on the verge of attacking me, but then suddenly it just turned and ran off. It seemed to fear me or something. . .--Not that there's any reason to fear me," Cid said, adding the last part quickly.

"Of course, Cid the Merciless," Schala replied.

-----

"Is _that_ all?" Crono was taken aback at the shortage of reinforcements.

"I hope not. . ." Marle said, then when she realized that Crono misunderstood her, she added, "I would fear something that thinks it can destroy an army singlehandedly much more than another army."

"Maybe. . ." Crono replied, eyeing the figure with curiosity.

There was now movement in the forest, but nothing was stepping out behind the figure at the moment. Eyes glowed from the blackness of the treeline.

-----

Magus quietly stepped up to the gatekeeper. The half-moon in the sky above did little to add light to his surroundings, but he didn't need any of that for the moment. Peering around for possible ambushes, he slowly drew out his scythe.

_The spectres were not supposed to be here. . ._

He spotted nothing, but the scythe remained out. He slowly stepped to the small pedestal in front of the gatekeeper, examining the machine now instead of his surroundings.

_But now they were, and the war the wrought had been drug to his homeworld. . ._

Reaching out carefully, he pressed a button on the machine's control panel, selecting one of the options. Something in the back of the machine shifted to the side, making a grating noise. The noise stopped instantly, and Magus looked for the next selection.

_By taking it here, they had made it personal. They had tried to take him as well, but failed. . . ._

Another button was pressed, another switch set itself. Magus pulled one of the levers, causing a buzzing noise to emit from the machine. A small red hole was beginning to open in the center. It quickly grew to its full size, throwing red light on all around it.

_They had taken the war to his world, but now Magus intended to take it back to theirs._

He stepped in and the gate shut behind him.


	37. Chapter 37

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 37

* * *

"Do your soldiers have everything here taken care of?" Crono asked Marle as he continued to stare at the figure. 

Marle gave a quick look around at the battle around them. Most of the demons had been destroyed, but a large force of them were still breaking through the middle, now far behind the two.

"I. . .I think so," Marle answered.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna take out the leader," Crono replied intently, beginning to walk in the direction of his quarry.

Marle grabbed his arm, "Wait! You'll get mobbed by those things in the trees!"

Crono shook his head, "Trust me on this."

"I'm coming with you," Marle answered resolutely.

Crono shrugged, but sighed and shook his head bitterly, "Okay," he said defeatedly.

Together, they advanced on the lone figure. Together, they were able to defeat all in their path.

-----

Cid was leaning over the edge once more, eyeing the figure intently. Then his vision switched to movement much closer to him. Crono and Nadia were advancing.

"What are they doing?" he whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Schala asked, turning from her current job.

"Those two idiots are walking right out in the open to fight that thing!" Cid pointed out at Crono and Marle, "_Stupid!_ They'll get overrun by those things in the woods!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Schala said after a moment, "I think that figure's waiting for them."

Cid shook his head, but looked back at something he was sure he couldn't watch.

-----

The figure just faced them calmly as Crono and Marle stopped their advance, several paces away. They glared at it darkly for a moment, their swords ready. The figure refused to move, just facing them as if it was studying them for something more important.

Finally Crono spoke, "Surrender this war."

The figure turned its glance to him and began to focus its concentration on him. No answer came. Crono waited several moments for an answer, then continued, "If you refuse these conditions, you and all of your minions will die. _That_ is a fact that I am ready to prove."

Suddenly, the figure spoke, "No surrender. You shall not surrender either. This will be a long and meaningless war, but you will lose in the end. There is no hope. Abandon all hope."

Crono and Marle both nearly jumped in surprise at the voice, it was feminine. Most of the shadows they had met had been male, if not all. They looked at the figure in startlement at this discovery.

Marle broke the silence, "There's always hope. Some just choose to ignore it. You're right, though, in that this is a meaningless war. But, you started it, not us. End it now to prevent more casualties. Both of us--"

The figure drew its black sword, Murasame. Instinctively, Crono drew his arm in front of Marle and pushed her back behind him. The figure held the sword vertically after it was unsheathed. Aligning the blade perfectly down the middle of her face, the figure began to concentrate.

Marle tried to get around Crono's arm, unhappy about his overprotectiveness. But she stopped and stared as the sword's magic took effect. The blackness surrounding the figure began to dissolve, revealing the curséd that was sealed within. The figure bowed its head forward as the energies bled away, seeming almost to place its head upon the blade it held before itself. The blackness pooled at its feet, then slowly drifted away like a mist, flowing into the sword.

Then it was over and the figure raised her head.

-----

"What's going on now?" Cid asked impatiently, as he saw a brief flash of light from the figure.

Cid leaned further as the blackness began to fade away, slowly revealing the person within. This was something he had wanted to see for a while.

_Why had the figure run from him? It was armed and he wasn't, yet it had still run. Why?_

Cid squinted to get a better look, but it only made his vision more blurry. He leaned even further over the edge, unaware of the danger of falling.

Then the figure was standing in her full glory, the sword's seal gone for the moment.

He leaned forward in shock at the recognition, his glasses almost falling off of his nose, "Oh my--!" He quickly grabbed them with one hand, but almost pitched over the edge of the parapet with the shift of balance. He quickly drew back before he fell, grasping his glasses to his face.

"Cid! Watch out!" Schala was yelling behind him, though he barely heard the voice, let alone the meaning of the words. There were hands holding him back, indicating that he wasn't the one who had pulled him away from the fall. He had almost spilled over.

Cid was shaking violently, unable to stop. He slowly stepped away from the edge, his breathing becoming erratic, "It's her. . .Oh, my God, it's her. . ."

"Who?" Schala asked, walking past the traumatized Cid peering over herself, trying to get a better view.

"It's her!" Cid said again, "Her, her, her!"

Finally, he broke away from his shock and was bounding away from the parapet and into the castle.

-----

"Lucca. . .you're alive!" Marle yelled after the shock had worn off.

Crono continued to stare at his old friend, back from the dead. This was too much of a coincidence. Lucca stared back at him, none of the friendliness left in her eyes. They were cold and dark. Just like the sword she held in her hands.

"Abandon all hope. . ." Lucca repeated, readying her weapon for a fight.

"No, Lucca don't. . ." Crono said finally, "Please. . .don't do this. . ."

He was shaking his head jerkily, his sword forgotten in his hands.

Marle stared at her old friend. Lucca must still be alive, yet the blast had taken its toll. She was heavily scarred in several places, and probably several more. Her hair was disorderly, though that was probably from negligence.

"Lucca, what happened?" Marle asked, pleadingly.

Then Lucca smiled. She turned to Marle, and then, with no warning whatsoever, the sword was in motion. The black Murasame arced toward the unaware queen, intended for her neck.

There was a loud clang as the Murasame struck Crono's sword, brought to defense by a warrior's reflexes. Lucca glared evilly at Crono, drawing her sword away and preparing for another strike.

"Get out of here, Marle," Crono said darkly, Lucca never leaving his sight.

"But--"

"She's got a spectre in her, there's nothing we can do at the moment. Just get out of here while I hold--"

Crono was cut short as Lucca attacked him. The two swords connected once again, and once again, Lucca drew back. Marle started to back away slowly, then quickly said, "But what about you!"

"I'm right behind you, just go!"

He parried a third blow, feeling his sword ring with the impact. It wouldn't take much more of this. Lucca smiled at him, stil glaring. Suddenly, she resheathed her sword. Then she was enveloped in flames. Magic.

Crono knew better than to mess with something this powerful all alone. He slowly stepped away, preparing to dive out of the way if the magic struck. Nothing came at him.

Lucca spoke again. This time, not to him but to the things behind him. The order was spoken quietly, almost inaudible. But it was heard.

"Attack."

There was a mass roar from the forest, suddenly. There was the crunching of leaves and the breaking of branches eminating from the forest. Then there were the sounds of whole trees tipping over, being thrown over with pure force.

Crono didn't bother to watch the charge. He turned and ran madly after Marle as he heard the trees behind him being trampled by the new invasion force. Something arced over his head, way up into the sky. It was the magical fire from Lucca. It was a signal flare.

_But for what?_

-----_  
_

Marle turned and slowed her run, waiting for Crono, who was now running like a madman toward her. Behind him, there was sudden movement in the forest, then it was alive. Beasts, much like what they had been fighting, erupted from its depths. Only this time, there were much too many of them.

Flames from Lucca soared into the sky, which seemed to serve no immediate purpose. Marle ignored this and turned to head back to the castle.

As soon as she had turned, she spotted Cid, running in the opposite direction.

_Oh, great._ she thought to herself, _Here we go again. . ._

Marle veered and grabbed ahold of him as he tried to run by, "Cid, stop!"

Cid was trying to jerk his arm away, but failed. His eyes were strange, he was obviously still in shock somewhat, "But that's Lucca--"

"RETREAT!" Crono's voice wafted loudly from behind Marle.

Marle half turned to look as Crono approached the two. Cid took the moment to try and break away once again, but Marle held on, "You heard him, back to the castle!"

Marle began to drag the struggling boy back to the castle. Crono slowed down as he reached them and helped. "Cid, would you stop being so stupid!"

Cid remained quiet, but continued to struggle. Crono sighed and released him. Marle looked at Crono puzzled, wondering if she should release Cid as well.

"Sorry," Crono apologized.

"It's all right. I think I can handle him," Marle answered, misunderstanding.

"No," Crono shook his head, "Not you, I'm sorry to Cid."

With that, Crono raised his sword and hit Cid atop the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. Cid slumped forward like a rock, and Marle nearly lost her hold.

"Crono!" Marle yelled out, the word almost a question.

"I swear, this kid has a death wish," Crono said, grabbing ahold of Cid once more and preparing to drag him to the castle, "Let's go."

Marle sighed, understanding the necessity for the strike. Together they carried him back to the battle. Behind them, the force of spectres and their hosts continued to advance, Lucca bringing the rear.

-----

Magus was in Limbo.

He looked around at his surroundings, which had not changed much since his last visit during Nikades' destruction. Strangely, the castle had returned, though it was the spectres' creation, not the once god's.

It was Magus's target, all the same.

The land was empty of spectres now, as they were all off in the war for Earth. Magus was sure that one remained, however. The leader.

Magus slowly stepped toward the front gates of the castle. There was no noise around him, the world was dead and quiet. He was just as quiet.


	38. Chapter 38

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 38

* * *

"Ow!" Crono yelled, tripping over a fallen soldier and nearly dropping Cid. 

Marle came close to losing her grip with the sudden shift in weight, but managed to hold on, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but not this guy. . ." Crono answered, looking at what he had tripped over, "I'd say this is getting out of hand."

"It already was out of hand at the beginning," Marle reminded him, giving a quick glance at the carnage around her.

The casualty rate was becoming too high, especially for the side in which casualties were not supposed to occur, the civilians.

Crono readjusted his grip on Cid and continued to carry him back to the castle. Marle started again, keeping pace with him as they approached the castle. There, the battle continued to rage. With the reinforcements coming behind them, there was no way they could win.

This time would fall, hopefully another would end up successful. The spectres would most likely end up with this, however.

"RETREAT!" Crono yelled to the guards, "Back into the castle now!"

Most of the soldiers heard him, and began to fall back. Then, suddenly, one of the dragons broke through the lines. Bleeding heavily, it had obviously been pushing itself hard to reach that destination. It stood near the drawbridge, its tail waving wildly in the air, dripping blood. As the beast turned to fend off attacks from behind it, its tail rose high in the air.

"What's it doing!" Marle yelled over the noise of the fight.

The tail dropped quickly, smashing into the bridge. The wooden contraptions snappen in two under the impact. Boht halves snapped apart, but still managed to hold on. Several soldiers fell off, while a few others managed to hold on. Then it splintered slowly, dropping into the waters below, the soldiers falling with it. The dragon had indeed understood Lucca's signal.

The retreat was cut off. And they were now surrounded on both sides.

"Oh god. . .It's over. . ." Crono said, coming to a stop and all but releasing his hold on Cid.

-----

Murasame watched coldly as its troops stormed ahead of it. It didn't allow a smile to come to its face, though the thing had enjoyed Lucca's friends' expression at her appearance. Funny, indeed.

The Murasame continued to glow darkly in her hands.

Then there was a crashing noise as the bridge was destroyed, sealing her opponents' fate. It would be over soon. . .

"Turn and fight."

Lucca's eyes raised slightly as she heard the familiar voice. This time, a smile did cross her face, but only slightly. She calmly turned and faced Glenn, her sword ready.

_"Hello, dark brothers!"_

_"Long time, no see, huh?"_

The voices of Masa and Mune reached her ears, causing the dark sword to throb in her hands. A reply came.

_**"Not long enough."**_ the voice of Mura was dark, yet strong.

_**"Not nearly so."**_ Same added.

_"I take it we're going to end it here. Once and for all?"_ Masa asked.

Glenn and Lucca stared at each other, concentrating as the voices bantered back and forth.

_**"Once and for all. . . ."**_

"Then let's do it," Glenn said, raising his sword in a ready position, preparing for the battle of his life.

Lucca shook her head quickly, moving her hair out of her face. Then the Murasame was up and ready as well. The two paused, waiting for an opening.

Lucca calmly swiped her sword down, attempting to cut into Glenn's shoulder. The Masamune was up to parry, its red glow counteracting the blackness of the dark blade. The two lights battled each other just as much as the two figures.

Glenn pushed her sword up and away, but made no move to counterattack. Not yet. His sword was at the ready once more.

Lucca regained her composure quickly, almost as if she didn't even notice that she had been simply brushed back.

Then she struck again, this time more fiercely. Like an arrow, the sword flew toward the frog's chest. Glenn quickly swung his sword to the side, batting away the blade. However, Lucca merely used the momentum to spin around in a three-sixty pirouette, the sword arcing around and coming back at Glenn from the other side in a cutting stroke.

He had already put his momentum into batting the sword the other direction, he couldn't parry. Glenn ducked quickly, the sword passing just inches over his head. He swept his foot out, kicking Lucca's legs out from under her. She gasped heavily as she hit the ground, the breath being knocked out of her.

Then he towered over her fallen form and his sword dropped down. Lucca rolled out of the way, though it wasn't necessary. He had been aiming for the Murasame. Lucca was quickly back to her feet, standing several feet away from the frog.

Far off, the battle continued to intensify, but these two were alone for now. The Masamune against the Murasame.

Glenn took the offensive next, attacking merely as a feint. The Murasame was up to block, then suddenly Lucca lashed out with her hand, punching Glenn across the jaw.

Glenn stumbled back, throwing the Masamune into the ground and leaning on it to regain his balance. He quickly pulled the sword out and turned as Lucca prepared to finish the attack.

Once again, the Masamune was able to block, though Glenn couldn't see quite well, his vision still blurry from the punch. He hoped he didn't black out in the middle of this, his friends were counting on him.

He countered, she parried. Both fighters quickly stepped back to regain their composure. Glenn was surprised to find that he wasn't becoming tired. The Masamune must be feeding me strength. However, the same was for Lucca, as she wasn't even breathing heavily.

As he watched her, a slight flickering began to eminate around her. She was preparing fire. Glenn quickly began to grasp the water vapor around him, compiling it together to form a shield. Then, he stopped.

He had found his opening.

He only hoped he had enough time.

He ran forward, raising the Masamune and dropping his half shield.

Lucca quickly raised the Murasame to block, and the two blades clanged together. Then Glenn concentrated, and the Masamune did its work. The aura around Lucca, magic, was suddenly shifted, being drawn into the blade. The Masamune had drawn in the magical energies, like always.

Glenn drew back the sword, now powered by Lucca's stolen magic. He swung again, focusing his own energy into the strike.

Once again, he attacked the Murasame.

The two blades connected, and there was the sound of glass shattering. A shriek filled the air as what was once one, became two.

Mura and Same flew apart, one falling to the ground in agony, the other being drawn back by Lucca's stumbling. She continued to hold onto the broken hilt, but didn't seem to want to fight anymore. She fell to her knees as the black energies seemed to bleed out of the broken pieces. The blackness writhed and twisted, expanding around itself as if it was alive.

Finally, she grabbed her head, dropping the sword, and pitched over.

"Where am I?" she asked, face against the ground.

_What am I?_

Then she lost consciousness.

Glenn looked to her for a moment, then looked around to find the the Murasame was gone.

"In the name of good, I vanquish thee," Glenn whispered to the dark gods, now gone, as he sheathed the Masamune and prepared to pick up Lucca.

He would need to get to the castle.

-----

"They're. . .They're retreating!" Marle said, as she noticed the the demons were suddenly turning to leave, now fighting a retreating battle.

"What's going on?" Crono echoed her.

"Crono, Marle!" the two quickly turned back to face the owner of the voice. It was Schala. She was waving madly at them, "Hurry and get inside. . .Get _everyone_ inside!"

"The bridge is down!" Crono yelled back, "How!"

Schala smiled slightly, then stepped off of the bridge. Crono and Marle both looked worried, but the half-started gasps ended when they realized that she was standing on something solid, yet invisible.

"Hurry, I can't hold this for very long!"

"Back into the castle, now!" Gnome yelled suddenly, limping back and away from the fight.

The guards looked at him like he was insane, until he himself stepped onto the hidden, magical bridge. Then there was a cheer and a rush of happy soldiers were able to return to their 'home.'

Behind them, the demons had once again fled into the trees.

Day two had been a victory.


	39. Chapter 39

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 39

* * *

Magus slowly stepped up to the dias, upon which sat a large throne. Seated upon the throne was a spectre. It was dark, no candle was lit. However, Magus could see in the dark just as well as in the day. The lack of light was not a problem. 

"Welcome, wizard," the spectre said, not at all surprised at Magus's appearance.

The throne room was a large domed room. All around the throne, like a stadium, were hundreds of seats, empty at the moment. For the other spectres, obviously. Fortunately, the rest of the spectres were gone. Off to fight against Guardia. Only Storimæ remained.

"Hardly a time for formalities," Magus replied, coldly, drawing his scythe.

"Very well, Magus," the spectre said, still calm despite the appearance of a weapon, "Let's get down to business. What is it you want?"

"You know what I want. The complete withdrawal of spectre invaders. You won't win this. Retreat and leave other worlds alone."

Storimæ smirked slightly, the shadowy form's face wavering. It leaned forward in the seat, "What makes you think we're losing?"

"In the end, you will be overpowered. You have spread yourself out too thinly. Recall your forces and leave the world at peace."

"And if I don't?"

"I will kill you personally," Magus replied, his voice still cold and dark.

"Wizard," the spectre asked suddenly, "Do you know who I am?"

Magus was slightly baffled by this question, and made a slight probe into the being's essense. Something wasn't right about it. Magus withdrew slowly and looked back at Storimæ, now more wary than usual.

"The leader of the spectres. . .But I sense something larger within you."

"Quite right," the spectre seemed happy at this, Magus could almost imagine a smile forming on the formless face, "How much larger?"

"Very much. But don't think that I will turn from my path in the face of a menace much larger than I had prepared for."

Storimæ drew back quickly at this, "My, you're quite set on killing me, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Magus replied, ignoring the spectre's words.

The spectre slowly stood from its throne and began its oration, "Long ago, there was a high power. It created this world, the universes, everything. It existed in the sixth dimension, controlling the powers of a god.

"However, it became too ambitious, it drew in too much strength, too much energy. It left the sixth dimension. Instead, it was a being above everthing, even the very fabric of existance. It became a being of the seventh dimension. It became the very essense of existence. It became, in fact, the very multiverse. It became everything, taking into itself-or rather itelf into-everthing. It is a part of this land, this castle, magic, you, me, everyone and everything that basically 'exists.' Unfortunately for it, everything below became nonexistant to it, they were too small for it to actually even see. We became nothing to it, it was blind to everything, though it had become everthing. It had gone too far above to be able to control those below. It was all alone.

"In order to keep order in the worlds it created and consequently became, it gave life to two other beings, whom both existed in the sixth dimension. They would be the new gods to the people. Then the great spirit left the world.

"I'm sure you are familiar with these beings, Magus. . ." Storimæ stopped for a moment.

"Masamune and Murasame," Magus replied thoughtfully.

"Correct. The two forces were created as opposites, so as to create balance. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way--"

Magus cut in, "Opposites as in good and evil, I would assume."

The figure shook its head, "Incorrect. Don't jump to conclusions. Just because someone is on the other side, does not make them 'evil.' We simply had different views on things. They wished to create, we wished to destroy and recreate."

Magus suddenly realized that he was not speaking to a spectre. He was speaking to a god. Murasame itself stood before him.

The being seemed to smile again, as if it had read his thoughts. And maybe it had. Magus grasped his thoughts and tried to control them as he continued.

"Destruction is evil in many people's eyes," Magus retorted.

"Then you are evil, as are the rest of the world. Do you know how much people destroy? They even destroy each other. All civilization must be evil in your view. Hmm. . .Maybe that's why you are a simple killer--"

Magus cut him off quickly, with an angry voice, "There is a fine line between necessary and unnecessary killing!"

"Quite right. . .How long have you been on the unnecessary side, Magus?"

The wizard remained silent, unable to retort to the musings. In a twisted way, the god was right.

The god shook his head, "It is unwritten law that a person's being either good or evil is simply based on the view of the majority of others. It makes no difference if you are in fact good. If most people believe you evil, then you are evil."

Magus continued to glower.

Murasame continued his story, as if no interruption had occurred, "The two forces battled eventually, creating a war that would span worlds and last eons. Eventually, a third party would attempt to join. If it had succeeded, all would have been destroyed."

"Nikades," Magus added helpfully.

"Yes, the overambitious human. He was dealt with before his plans succeeded, and the world's balance continued. It was after his demise that I found a new host."

Magus's mind wandered again, Nikades seemed to draw a memory from him. There might be a way to stop this god. He quickly tried to draw his memories as Murasame continued.

"A girl who had nearly killed herself in dispatching the demigod. She had the powers of magic, she was intelligent, and most of all, she was currently vulnerable. Her mind was garbled at the moment. I took her mind, and gained control.

"It was then that I found a spectre that suited my purposes."

The shrine that Nikades had sealed himself within. . .

_"I mean if it can keep the other gods out, it can certainly keep a single god, him, trapped inside."_ Glenn's voice echoed from his memory.

"Lucca," Magus said finally, "So she isn't dead?"

Murasame ignored him, "Storimæ was neither overambitious or weak. He was a perfect pawn. I struck a deal with the promising spectre, gaining control of the organization for myself in the long run. Which leads us here."

"Why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with anything?" Magus cut in finally.

"It is to show that you cannot win. I have finally reached full strength and nothing will stand in my way, not even Masa and Mune. You come here to slay a spectre, but enter to find a god."

The memories flooded back to Magus slightly, a plan forming in his head.

"I have come here to stop you, and that is what I intend to do," Magus said, finally, "whether you are a god or not."

"Hmm? And how would you do that?" Murasame seemed intrigued, "Speak quickly, as I have to kill you soon."

Magus concentrated. Suddenly, a crystal alter flashed before him, shining light brightly around it as it stood between the two. Light within it seemed to dance around its borders, "With this."

Storimæ/Murasame laughed, "You can't seal a god away! You don't have enough power! Any other ideas?"

Magus didn't answer. Instead he concentrated his energies on the pillar and on the god before him. Murasame felt a slight pull on him as the magic took effect, but it wasn't enough. He continued to laugh. This was ludicrous, but then again, the human was desperate.

"You don't intend to stand there like that all day, do you? You'll get a headache if you concentrate too much. . ."

This time, Magus smiled. "We'll see. . ."

Murasame shook its head in mock sadness, "Magus, Magus, Magus. . ." he berated the wizard.

Magus's smile broadened as he glanced at the god with slightly hooded eyes, "Don't call me Magus."

"Eh? Then what should I call you in your last moments of life?"

Magus reached up and removed the hood from his head, "Tonight. . .You may call me Janus."

Then Janus released his life energies into the spell. The added flow of power surged into the god and the crystal, taking Murasame completely by surprise. The amulet, a priceless gift from a caring person, glowed in response, adding its ancient power into the spell.

"What? You'll kill yourself!"

"A small price to pay. . ." Janus began.

Then the dark god screamed in pain as it was torn from its throne and into the crystal, pressed into bondage by the magic of Janus's life essence. Murasame flowed into the altar quickly, his arms raking along the ground attempting to get a grip on something. Dark claws, black as night, scraped along the stone floor, making a grating noise. No grip was found and the god was drawn into the altar.

". . .for a debt owed," Janus finished.

The crystal made a loud screeching noise as it suddenly began to shrink. It spun madly as it fled from the world, to a land of its own. The noise intensified, then finally died away as the crystal disappeared. Gone forever.

Janus, with no energy left in his body, his heart lacked the ability to pump blood. His bloodstream stopped, ceasing the supply of oxygen to his brain. He suddenly felt lightheaded as he stumbled to the ground. He fell to his knees.

"Good-bye, Schala. . .my sister. . ."

Then Janus passed out, dying peacefully. He cloak swirled slowly to the ground, making a burial shroud for the wizard. Magus had finally left. It was Janus at the end.

-----

"Janus!" Schala suddenly screamed, jerking awake from her sleeping position in a chair.

The sudden cry drew the attention of her friends, who had been calmly sitting beside her. They were in the meeting room, just Schala, Marle, and Crono. Schala quickly looked around, wondering what the strange dream had meant.

"Are you okay, Schala?" Marle asked.

"Yes, yes, I--" Schala began.

A guard suddenly burst into the room, breathless, "Your Majesty! The demons are attacking again! It looks like they're throwing everything into this one!"

"Oh great," Crono muttered, standing up quickly and walking behind Marle and the guard.

Schala, however, continued to sit. The dream. . .

_Tonight. . .You may call me Janus. . ._

"Magus? No. . .Janus?" the pieces slowly began to form in her mind.

_Tonight, I am the Angel of Death. . ._

_Good-bye, Schala. . .my sister. . ._

"He's dead. . ." Schala finally said.

_. . .For a debt owed. . ._

"What debt?" Schala asked the voices in her head.

A vision entered her eyes suddenly, of people screaming and running in terror from a merciless band of mystics. Magus stood behind them, watching the death calmly.

More visions came. Magus slaying Cyrus. Magus failing to save her. Magus allowing Marshall to die.

_"There is a fine line between necessary and unnecessary killing!"_

_"Quite right. . .How long have you been on the unnecessary side, Magus?"_

Magus had been a blight on Janus's soul. His dark half. Schala was beginning to understand it all.

_I was once but a mere brat. . . .I am Magus now, that life is gone. . ._

The visions and voices continued to come at her. Finally, after several moments, it ended.

_Magus was finally gone. It ws Janus at the end. . ._

Like a puzzle, the pieces clicked together in her head. Schala began to cry.

_Good-bye, Schala. . .my sister. . ._

-----_  
_

"What in the. . .?" Crono said, facing the advancing horde.

The invasion force had suddenly stopped in their tracks. They were straining against some barrier, something holding them back. The beasts growled and continued to push against the barrier, even as it began to move, pushing them back.

"What's going on?" Marle asked, in awe as well.

Then the invisible wall became visible. Blinding white light extended from the barrier, forcing many of the soldiers to cover their eyes. The wall pushed back faster now, pulling the demons along wherever the destination was. And they couldn't do anything about it.

"I think they're being pushed back to their world. . .Maybe. . ." Crono said, unsure.

". . .Yeah, thy're heading toward the gatekeeper!" Marle answered happily.

Then the monsters were gone, the light fading away. The soldiers lowered their arms slowly, unsure as to what was happening as of yet.

But the others knew. It was over.

"How long until they return?" Marle finally asked.

No answer came immediately. Then a voice came from behind them, "It's completely over. _He_ stopped them. There will be no more attacks," Schala said.

"Who?" Crono asked, turning to face her.

"Janus. . .He gave his life and dirtied past to seal Murasame. . .I saw it, somehow. . ."

"Come on, Schala," Marle said, trying to sooth the obviously mentally exhausted princess, "Let's go inside and straighten everything out. You can tell us what you saw. I think tonight's going to be a wild party, though. . ."

Schala nodded, but thought she had seen something in the sky. It had looked like Janus's face. Schala blinked and looked again. However, the face was just a cloud passing through the sky.

Schala sighed, and followed the Queen.


	40. Chapter 40

CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS

by

Jerm

Chapter 40

* * *

"So he gave his life to save others?" Marle asked finally, "I would have never thought of such a sacrifice. . ." 

They were in the throne room now, talking over the battle. Glenn, Marle, Crono, and Schala were there. Cid and Lucca were both still in the infirmery area, though Cid definitely didn't need any help. Most of the guards were outside throwing a party at the moment, but the noise didn't reach the room too much.

Schala nodded, "If I had only known he was my brother. There had been some pieces, but I was never able to put them together."

"There's nothing we can do about it, he made his own choice," Crono tried to sooth her, "He probaby had a few good reasons to remain incognito."

"I know," Schala nodded, "But I don't have to like it."

"We also have to deal with Marshall's. . ." Marle began, but couldn't finish.

"Yeah," Crono agreed sadly, "Wait until everyone's here, and then we'll talk over his final words."

Marle turned back to Schala, "If you want, you can join the party outside. It would help you aleviate some of your apathy."

"No, thank you," Schala shook her head, "I think I'll go to my room now."

Schala slowly stood up and began to leave. "Good night," she said as she disappeared out of the room.

"I shall take my leave as well," Glenn said, standing as well.

"Bye, Glenn. . .And thanks for saving us back there," Marle said, waving to the amphibian, then she added as an afterthought, "And for sparing Lucca."

As she was waving, however, Crono grabbed her arm, though not roughly. She turned back to face him and he spoke, "Let's go to the party."

Marle smiled at him, and complied. Together, they headed for the noises of joy and happiness waiting outside. Something that would remove the gloom that they had been trying to hide.

-----

Cid groaned as he slowly lifted his head off of the pillow. He tried to clear his head, wondering how he had gotten here. Then it came back to him.

Crono had beat him across the head with his sword.

_But why?_

Then Cid remembered the other half. Lucca. He quickly sat up, but fell back on his back when the pain hit him. He was too tired to move as it was. Cid groaned again, then rolled his head to the side to look around.

Laying on the next bed over was Lucca. She was looking at him quietly.

"Lucca?" Cid whispered to her.

She stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Cid."

"For what? You never did anything wrong--"

"Just accept my apology for once, Cid! You never seem to be able to do that!" Lucca whispered harshly, though there seemed a friendliness to it.

". . .You're welcome," Cid finally said, though he didn't know for what.

"Thanks," Lucca said, then added, "As soon as we can get out of here, what say we have a talk."

"Long awaited," Cid added.

She was alive and back to normal.

-----

Glenn entered his room. Though he wasn't tired, he felt out of place amongst so many other people. The party was out of his options. He walked over to his lamp, turning it on to illuminate the room.

Schala had said that Magus-no Janus-was dead. So it was over. His vengeance against Magus was gone. The Masamune had ended up serving a much higher purpose than revenge in the end, however.

The Masamune.

Glenn slowly drew out the weapon, looking at it calmly. He raised it into the air, letting the light shine on it. It was still as smooth as always, despite the fight.

Then something caught his eye. He tilted the blade and looked into its depths, into the reflection.

And saw a familiar human face staring back at him.

-----

Schala slowly shut the door behind her. She was still sad over the sudden death of her brother, but now she understood him in a way. She saw what he had intended by the sacrifice.

It was to rid himself of Magus.

She sat down on the bed, preparing to go to sleep. Still her thoughts lingered on her brother. Schala shook her head, trying to clear it.

Magus's whole existence was a hatred for himself, what he had become. He had accepted this evil personality, though, on the basis that it was all that was left of him. He had believed Janus was gone.

He had been wrong.

Schala shook her head sadly. He hadn't figured it out until the end, the very end. He wasn't evil, like he thought. He had simply made himself believe so, his past had constantly haunted him.

And now he was gone. Forever.

_Not quite forever,_ Schala thought to herself.

He would return in her dreams. She was sure of it. Though he was dead, he still existed inside of her.

That was enough for Schala. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her sadness slowly drawing away and leaving.

-----

"Time to make a speech, Marle," Crono whispered to her, as the soldiers quieted down to hear her.

Marle looked at the people facing her as she stood at the gate of the castle, Crono beside her. Trying to gather her thoughts, she decided to stall a little.

"I thank each and every one of you for endangering yourself for the sake of Guardia and its citizens. . .Everyone thanks you for that. What we faced for the last two days is now over. As far as I can tell, there will be no more attacks. Guardia will return to peace.

"We will take this time to rebuild. War has once again taken a toll on this land, and the damage must be repaired. It will take years, but we _can_ rebuild.

"After all, one can only hope for the best. . . ."

Marle ran out of things to say, she couldn't think straight at the moment. The past events had clouded her mind somewhat, and the fact that it was all over made it even worse. As far as she could tell, it was a rather pathetic speech.

However, the soldiers were happy enough with that short speech. They cheered her as she finished. The cheering continued for quite a while.

"Looks like they like you," Crono aknowledged finally, smiling.

"Maybe," Marle replied, smiling too, "They need something to believe in. They need a queen."

Crono's smile widened as he added quietly, "I'd say they need a king, too."

Marle nodded, a few seconds passing before she realized what Crono had just said. Then the implications of what he had stated hit her. Her head whipped around to face him in startlement, "What!"

* * *

HERE ENDS CHRONO TRIGGER INVASIONS 

Began: July 20th, 1998  
Ended: December 5th, 1998


End file.
